Crew of Nine Lives: Aro
by Tori - One Of A Kind
Summary: Shira is safe, Veldoro is on the run, and Aro's following after! A competition catches her eye, and she enters it alone! There, she meets and old friend. Now they must team up to win the prize: A Map To One Piece!
1. The Return Of Aro!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: The Return Of Aro!

* * *

The docks were busy this morning in Shira. People ran to and fro to get ready for the monthly tribute to Veldoro, master of the island. They called it P.I.T.A.; pain in the –well, you can guess the rest. People unloaded barrels upon barrels of foods from the ships. Moving them to carts to be loaded up and hauled away. 

One such cart was being filled with fresh fish and dried seaweed. The man loading everything up was in his 50's, hair a blue gray while his deep brown eyes were that of a passionate leader. A dark brown vest that came to the top of the pockets on his blue jeans covered his dark blue shirt. His shoes were worn-out sandals. He grunted as he tried to lift a barrel and frowned when he found that he could not. He looked up and a smile came to his face, "Hello Aro." He said in a raspy voice. It was clear that this voice once made girls melt on the spot.

On the barrel was a girl, Aro, in a black trench coat. A black bini came down to the middle of her forehead. Black hair pulled into low-set pigtails poked out from the bottom of it. Her bright yellow eyes were pools of emotion, right now holding joy. Under the coat, she had on a white T-shirt that was tight enough so if she did a back flip, it would not come up much, and white shorts that were finger-tip length and had the normal four pockets. A shining black leather belt stood out on the white around her waist, but not as much as the shoulder strap that went from her left hip and over her right shoulder then back again. A few small bags were visible, just barely, around her hip attached to the belt. Her boots came to just above the knee and had a great deal of buckles on them. Aro smiled down at the man, " 'Ello, Cap!" She waved; showing her black finger cut leather gloves.

The man, Cap, frowned, "I'm not your caption any more, don't call me that." He moved to another barrel, lifting it up and loading it into the cart. Aro got down and stood beside the cart.

"You'll always be my Caption, Cap." She laughed. Her laugh made many heads turn by the beauty of it. Cap chuckled as he picked up another barrel to load it onto the cart. Aro's laughter slowly died and she got a serious look, "Veldoro still being a P.I.T.A. kind of guy?"

"No," Cap frowned at her, "We're holding P.I.T.A. out of habit." He loaded the barrel he had, then loaded another one. There were seven left to load.

It was Aro's turn to frown, "Habit, shmabit. Someone really needs to get rid of that guy." She went and leaned on a barrel, watching Cap.

"If you can find someone strong enough to do so, then be my guest." He loaded another barrel. Silence pressed down on the two like a heavy hand. Cap loaded two more barrels before he broke the silence, "How was the trip? Ever find a new crew?"

Aro shook her head, "Nah, no one strong enough to join me."

Loading another barrel, Cap spoke, "What about the other way around?"

"There was one, but his crew was so weak," her voice held laughter, "the noobies on your crew could smash them on their own!"

He loaded another one, and wiped the sweat off his brow, "Could have, you mean. I left that life behind a long time ago. And you know that, Aro."

Aro picked up the last two barrels at the same time and loaded them up. "Can, is what I meant to say. They are still on your side." She started to tie the barrels down. Cap started to laugh.

"Your strength will always surprise me. Did you hear of any crews you wanted to join while you were sailing around?" He climbed into the head of the cart, and picked up the rains. Aro climbed on the back, lying on the barrels as if they were a bed. She propped her head on her knuckles smiling at Cap.

"Yeah! There was one. Rumor has it that he's like me!"

"Is it your new goal to join his crew?" He flicked the rains as he spoke. The cart started to roll down the dock with the loud clanking of metal on wood.

"No, saving Shira from Veldoro is first. Joining his crew is second."

"What's the crew's name? Who's the caption?"

"All the wanted posters for him are as "Monkey D. Luffy"; also known as "Straw Hat". His crew is known as the "Straw Hat Pirates". People say that Luffy is a rubber man; that he, too, ate a devil fruit!" Her voice fell to a hush whisper at the last part.

"You want to join him because he ate a cursed fruit like you?" Cap looked over his shoulder at her just in time to see a quick nod. He sighed and turned back to the road, "You'll never change, you know that?"

"Yeah," she got even quieter, "I know that…" The silence pressed on them again, but this one was of a silent understanding. They started to pull off of the docks and onto the main road as a new ship pulled into the harbor. A large ram-like had was on the front; along with a boy in a straw hat…


	2. Please Help Me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Please Help Me!

* * *

Aro let out a loud yawn as they continued to rumble down the road. "Cover your mouth." Cap said, slightly annoyed. 

"Oh come on, you've done worse." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye again. "You use to give me rum when I was 12. A yawn isn't rude to you, and you know it." She rolled over onto her back, closing her eyes as if she was going to take a catnap.

"True, but that's not why I told you to cover your mouth." Cap had the cart turn the next corner, heading for a shadowy area under the mountain. Aro looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What then?"

"Everyone can see your teeth, and you know how they've changed since you ate the fruit." He didn't have to look at her to know she was covering her mouth now. He started to laugh as she climbed into the seat next to him. Her eyes were narrowed and were angry.

"You liar! There was nothing wrong with my teeth!" She put her feet up on the front of the cart so her knees were up to her face.

"Why the sudden curl up then? Feeling a little… Catty?" He choked down a laugh.

"Shut up." Aro looked away from Cap to hid her embarrassment. The streets were empty. No one was in town. "Everyone at the docks?"

"Yeah."

"Someone really needs to get Veldoro off his high-and-mighty throne and get him to learn how to buy food on his own." She stretched, letting out a yawn.

"You talk big for someone who is too scared to do anything on her own." Cap laughed as he spoke.

"Well, my claws are sharp while my meow is sweet." She looked at him, with her hands behind her head. "You said that to me long ago…" Silence again. Aro wiggled in her seat. Cap sat perfectly still, watching the road. For what, not even Aro knew. There were no people on the side of the road or even driving around. After a few minutes, Aro broke the silence, "So, any of the crew still hanging around?"

"Guzen is. Well, sort of." Cap trailed off into a series of mumbles.

"Hmm? What was that about Guzen?" Aro sat up straighter and looked at him with her head slightly tilted.

"Guzen went up against Veldoro and wasn't strong enough."

"What happened to him?" Aro held worry in her voice. Cap was silent. Anger rushed through her as she spoke again, "What. Happened?"

"Veldoro took him to a cell in the mountain."

"How far in the mountain?" Again, Cap didn't answer. Aro was suddenly on her feet. "How Far In The Mountain?!"

"Sign."

"What—" Aro didn't finish asking. A sign crashed into her head, sending her off the cart. "Kuso!" She said, landing on her hands in a sort of handstand. Her coat comes up, revealing her black cattail. She falls into a crab-walk position, and gets to her feet. She fixes her coat, and looks to see if her tail was visible. Once she was satisfied that it wasn't, she looked around for the cart and Cap.

They were gone, and she frowned. She started down the street, and stepped on something. She looked down, and gasped. Her bini laid on the ground. She snatched it up and pulled it over her black cat ears. Aro looked around quickly. She saw no one in sight. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"PIRATES!"

Aro jumped, on her toes and wheeled around. A woman was running up the street towards her, screaming, "PIRATES! PIRATES IN THE HARBOR!" She grabbed Aro, shaking her shoulders. "Help us! Come quickly! They're going to mess everything up!"

Aro got dizzy and pushed the woman's hands away, "Ok, what exactly are you talking about? Pirates can't harbor hear because of the Marines here."

"The Marines are at the Mountain! They can't help!"

Aro frowned, "Did one pirate have a clone nose and a flag that had a skull with a clone nose?"

She woman shook her head.

"No? Hmm… this just might be a problem—GA!" The woman was shaking her shoulders again, sobbing.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP US!"

Aro pushed the woman back gently, and was swaying a bit. "Look, I'll help, but I can't do squat if I can't see straight. Led me to the docks, alright?" The woman nodded, grabbed Aro's arm and started to drag her down the street. "Nya! Careful!" She said as she stumbled a bit.

They had stopped by her own small ship before heading to the pirate's ship. At Aro's ship, they grabbed what looked like the head of a scythe with a hole large enough for a hand to fit in it at the wider end. It had it's own sheath that was made especially for it. She and the woman went to the pirate ship, or rather, Aro was dragged to the Pirate ship.

Upon arrive, Aro slowed the woman down, staring at the ship with a ram-like head on the front. She and the woman push their way through the crowd. Aro's jaw dropped, and she stares at what she saw.

"Why can't we dock here?" Aro recognized this girl to be the navigator.

"No pirates aloud!" A man stood in their way.

"That's the rule everywhere basically." The first mate spoke now.

"Shira is different. We can't have your kind here at all." The man answered again.

"What are you implying?" The marksman stood tall, but was in the back of the group.

"We want you to leave!" The man tried to stand taller.

"Come on… we're only looking for a place to eat!" Aro's eyes went wide at the Caption. Monkey D. Luffy stood there, face emotionless, yet still looking like he knew what he was doing.

"No! We don't serve Pirates!" The man swallowed. It was hard for him to stand up to a pirate.

Aro pushed her way more into towards the Straw-Hat crew.

"Come on," The cook spoke, "It's just one meal. I'll cook it myself."

The mans shook his head. Aro felt a sudden urge, and it showed. "MONKEY D. LUFFY!" She called to him. Him and his crew turned to look at her.

"Hmm? What is it?" Luffy asked in a tone that showed slight surprise.

Aro had to ask, but would they help, like the rumors said they helped those other towns? She didn't know, but she had to ask. Shira needed help. Who better than the caption of the crew she wanted to join? She spoke louder than she wished, but it got the point across.

"Luffy! Please help me save Shira!"


	3. Striking Deals, Hitting Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Striking Deals, Hitting Friends

* * *

Aro stared at Luffy, waiting for an answer. He stared back. She swallowed, "I heard about how you saved islands that were over run by people who just didn't need to be there. I heard that you helped, not pillaged. I need you help; this village needs your help. I know it's not fair to ask of you, this isn't your problem. But I have no one else to back me up," She looked away a bit, "A friend of mine, Guzen, has tried to fight Veldoro. As I am told, he was put in a cell. He was the only one who has tried to fight him. If Guzen couldn't beat him, I don't know anyone on the island that could," She looked back at Luffy, eyes pleading, "Please! Help me!" 

"Shut up! You don't even live here!" Someone called from the crowd. More people chimed in.

"You don't know what you're doing!" A woman said while holding onto her husband's arm.

"Get lost!" A child cried.

"Go back to where you came from!" Someone said from the back.

"SHUT UP!" Aro shouted back. The crowd went quiet. "You never treated anyone like this before! I should know! I use to live here! What happened to you all?!"

"Aro." A voice said from behind her. She turned and a smile slowly spread across her face. She stared at a boy. He was shorter than she was by a few inches. His hair was a dark chocolate brown, messy and shaggy. His eyes were piercing blue and were emotionless, partly hidden by his bangs. He wore a black leather vest with silver designs of the four family suits from a deck of playing cards. Under the vest was a white T-shirt with a picture of gold dice on it. His blue jeans were held up by a black belt covered with card cases. He tossed a pair of see-through red dice up into the air then caught them. He continued this pattern.

"Guzen! You're alright!" Aro said with a joyful expression. Guzen continued to throw the dice up and down with his emotionless expression. The smile on her face slowly disappeared. "Guzen?" He caught the dice and looked at the Straw-Hat's.

"You are not needed. Leave." His voice was deep.

"What? What, Guzen! We need their help! What are you doing?" Aro spoke, and was slightly angry. She heard some people move, and she looked around. Everyone was moving backwards. As if, waiting for a fight. Aro looked back at Guzen. "What's happening? How did you escape Veldoro?" Guzen started to throw the dice up and down again, still staring at the Straw-Hat Pirates. Aro felt anger fill her. "Someone Answer Me!"

Guzen's eyes slowly slid to look at her. "Be quiet. Veldoro wants you to leave the island as well. Your no longer welcomed here."

"What? Forget what's wrong with the town, what's wrong with _you_? You were never like this! What has Veldoro done to you?" Aro went to grab Guzen's shoulder, but he knocks her hand away. "Itai! What was that for!?" She looked at him, really looked at him. Her face paled. Guzen caught the dice. He held one as if he was going to flick it at someone. He pointed it at Aro.

"You're a pain to the plan…" He said, in what seemed like two voices, "You will not stop me from having this island."

"What, gonna through dice at me tell I decide to leave?" Aro said sarcastically.

"Actually, yes." Guzen flicked the dice at an alarming speed at her. She held her hand up and caught it just as fast. Once it hit her hand it suddenly exploded into red smoke. Aro closed her eyes and started to cough. She tried to wave the smoke away. The sounds of people screaming and running echoed in the smoke. Aro's hand went instinctively to the handle on the scythe head that was on her back. She got down low and took off her bini. Her ears perked up and everything got louder. She saw the feet of Shira's people running way, then noticed Guzen's black shoes coming towards her. She looked to her right, and saw that the Straw-Hat crew had moved back out of the smoke. She looked back at Guzen approaching. He was a few feet away from her now. She put her hands flat on the ground, getting lower.

"Luffy! Please!" She called. If Veldoro could take over people, she would need help. "I'll do anything!" Guzen's feet stopped. Aro shuffles back quietly. There was a click, and her ears faced two different directions, one in front, the other behind. The sound of metal sliding against each other made her jump to her feet then back. The sound of something piecing wood rang out in three sets, one after the other in quick succession. Aro dropped down to the ground again and saw three cards in the ground where her head once was. The cards seemed to be made of metal and had bladed edges.

"Haven't changed much, have you Guzen?" She stayed down, and somewhat crawled to her right, completely quiet. She saw the same thing. Three more cards where her head was. She looked for his feet and found them about a yard away from where she recently was. She got lower to the ground, just centimeters away form it. The smoke was getting troublesome.

Her ears twitched as she was stuck with an idea. She got to her feet, and inched towards the edge of the smoke. She put her bini on as she did so. She came out next to the Straw-Hat Crew.

"What's going on in there?" The marksman asked. Aro motioned him to be quiet. She slowly drew the scythe head from its sheath. She held onto the cuff of her sleeve and slipped the handle over her right hand. The metal gleamed spotlessly in the afternoon sun. Its blade was sharp and seemed unused; or freshly sharpened.

"Stand back," She warned in a whisper. The marksman jumped back without being told twice. The cook moved slowly along with the navigator. The swordsman and Luffy just stared at the scythe head.

"What are you going to do with that?" The swordsman looked curious.

"Stand back and be quiet." Aro said in an angry whisper. He stepped back, but Luffy still stood there. Aro stepped away from him and put her left hand on her right shoulder. She started to spin her right arm in large circles. Soon, the scythe head was spinning, and the circles she was making with her arm became smaller. The smoke started to move away from her as the scythe acted like a fan. Soon, Guzen stood there, staring at Aro as her 'fan' slowed. In his hand was the second red die, but this time, it has a kind of sparkle to it. An odd smell as well.

Aro, seeing this happening. She knew what it was that made this one different. Gas. The die was known as his 'Fire Bomb' when she first saw him use it. The spinning of her scythe continued, and she was helpless to stop it. Its blade was too sharp, she knew, to stop it by hand. It's one of things you have to let take its course. Guzen shook his hand, as if about to roll the die. "Tell me Aro…" His voice, said calmly, "Feeling lucky to take on Fate?" His old pirate name hung in the air, as he tossed the die at her, as if it were a casual thing.

One hit. It would take one hit for that thing to explode. One hit, and Aro knew, she would be splattered all over the Straw-Hat Crew. One hit; one that she could not stop.


	4. Help From Friends?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Help From Friends?

* * *

Aro shifted her feet while watching the die come at her. She knew she couldn't stop it, but she had to do something. Moving her arm slightly, the scythe sunk into the wood with ease. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for her. A voice came, and she didn't recognize it; at first. "Hissatsu Namari Boshi!" A pachinko ball flies past her head, and hits the die half way from getting to her. It exploded. Aro held on to her scythe while the flames licked around her and soon died down. She looked back at the shooter while there was a chance. The marksman on the Straw-Hat Crew stood there, sling shot out, and a nervous grin on his face. She noticed, also, that the rest of the people were gone. 

"That thing was heading right for us," He said in a shaky voice and trailing off.

"Thank you." Aro said, quickly, looking back to see a large card standing where Guzen was. She frowned and pulled her scythe from the ground. She approached it slowly. "Guzen?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't answer. He was a puppet for Veldoro. She knew why no one got the courage to fight him now. Anyone who tried, and failed, became his servant. She put the tip of her scythe on top of the card, hesitating.

"ARO!"

She looked over to her right, seeing Cap riding up in his now empty cart. "Cap? What—" The sound of metal clicking got her attention back to the card. Another click. She tapped it with the tip of her scythe, and the sound of a hollow metal box sings out from the card. She looked at Cap, and opened her mouth to finish her question when a series of clicks made her jump back from the card. She held her scythe up like a shield. The clicking slowed. She peered around the scythe.

"ARO! Keep Away From It!" Cap called, jumping off the cart a few yards away. Aro could feel her ears trying to perk up under the bini.

"What's in there, Cap?" She came closer to the card.

"Aro!"

Suddenly, the front of the card exploded, sending Aro back a few feet. She let her scythe go, crossing her arms in front of her face to block the heat from the flames that shot out of it. The sounds of gears turning got her to look past the flames at the card. It was folding up to be a die about the size of a fist. The flames soon died. She stared at the die, not sure if she wanted to get close or not. It was face up on the side with a one on it. She frowned. Cap ran up, and slammed his hand on her back. She staggered forward a bit, and turns around, face red with anger. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Everyone who knew Cap knew why no one rebelled against him. His fists could break rocks, shatter trees, and even send waves out like blades if he got angry enough.

"Your back was on fire." Cap said.

Aro blinked, and put one arm over her shoulder and fingered the burnt hole in her coat. "K-KUSO! THIS WAS YOUR COAT!!" She sheathed her scythe and glared at the die that still sat there. "GUZEN NO BAKA!!!" She pulled back her foot, and booted the die out into the water. It fell with a plop.

"Hey."

Cap and Aro turned to the owner's voice. It was Luffy. Aro felt her face flush some. She had forgotten that they were there for the moment. "… Luffy… Please help me save—"

"We're helping, don't worry my lovely." The cook said, coming up and taking Aro's hands. He leaned down to her. "We can't let such a lovely lady fight alone."

Aro gave a small smile. She had seen this man before on wanted posters. "Black Leg" Sanji. Wanted for 77,000,000 Belli. "Thank you."

"Hold it!" The navigator spoke this time. Aro knew her too. Cat burglar Nami. Wanted for 16,000,000 Belli. "What do we get out of it?"

"Free food?" Aro suggested.

"YEAH! FOOD!" Luffy cheered. Aro laughed a little. It was hard to believe that this guy was wanted for 300,000,000 Belli under the name of Straw Hat Luffy.

"One word of food, and he's sold." The first mate spoke, crossing his arms. Aro stared at him, and blinked. A look of surprised crossed her face. Pirate Hunter Zolo, was part of the Straw-Hat Crew with a bounty of 120,000,000 Belli on him. Aro let out a laugh. Cap looked at Zolo, somewhat amused like Aro was. Pirate hunter on a pirate ship.

Aro turned to Luffy, "So, is it a deal? I feed you and your crew, and you all—"

"Just hold on one second," The marksman spoke. Aro looked at him. She didn't know his name, but recognized him as Sogeking; bounty of 30,000,000 Belli. "My crew won't work for just anyone!"

Aro blinked, "Your crew?"

"Yes, _my_ crew!" The marksman stood tall.

Aro got a small smile, and a sarcastic look in her eyes, "I don't think you could hold a crew that well…"

"And why not?"

"One: You just don't seem to fit the part at the moment. Two: When Guzen was still here, your knees were shaking."

Zolo howled with laughter, "She's got you pegged Usopp!" Aro smiled. Cap looked around, seeming to be thinking. Aro's eyes finally turned to him.

"Cap? What's wrong?"

"Just thinking… if this is the crew that you were telling me about… then… perhaps there may be hope for us yet…" Cap looked at her with a small smile. She fell out laughing suddenly, all eyes on her. Cap frowned, "What?"

"Your so cliché." She smiled at him then turned to the Straw-Hats with a grin. "Now, how about that food?"

"Yeah! Meat!" Luffy cheered.

"A good ale." Zolo spoke more to himself.

"If you're paying, then I'm starved." Nami said with a smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Cap asked, climbing into his cart. "Lets get going." Aro didn't have to be told twice, and jumped onto the very back of the cart. Nami sat next to Cap, while the rest piled in the back. Sanji sat next to where Aro stood, while Zolo sat behind Cap. Luffy sat behind, yet between Nami and Cap while Usopp sat behind Nami. The cart started down the docks.

"Hey, Cap, mind stopping by the end of the docks first?"

"Why?"

"I need to drop my scythe off. Can't take it around town now can I?"

"I guess not."

"Thanks Cap!"

He didn't answer. The cart rolled down the docks, noisy yet silent. Aro watched the water as they rode by. "So," Cap said, "Tell me about your crew, Luffy."

"Sure." Luffy started to talk, giving the cart some conversation. Soon, Cap knew about as much as Aro did about them; with the help of Nami, Zolo, Usopp, and Sanji correcting him that is. They got to the end of the docks, and Aro jumped down, heading to her ship.

She paused, looking around. The weight of everyone else's eyes made her uncomfortable. She ran over to where her ship was, and anger filled her. The last remains of her ship, her one-person sailboat, was the small mast, floating in the water with a few cards sticking out of the wood. She balled her hands up into fists. "Veldoro… Leave him alone…" She muttered, returning to the cart. Her aura was enough for everyone to know what she had seen. No one spoke as the cart started off to a large restaurant.


	5. Plans and Yells

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Plans and Yells

* * *

Aro watched the pendulum of the clock wing back and forth. If her ears were out, they would be perked up, interested in the motion. Her tail, still hidden by her trench coat, swayed at half the speed of the clock. Her scythe was propped against her chair, in it' sheath. Cap and the Straw-Hat crew sat behind her, talking and or eating. They had been for a while. Aro continued to watch the clock. The restaurant's logo, The Rusty Bucket, was on the clock's face. 

"Aro!" Cap's voice made her jump and turn to him. She blinked. "Have you been listening at all?"

"Uh…" She looked away looking embarrassed, "Somewhat…" The clock chimed, catching Aro's attention again. She watched the clock's pendulum once more.

"Aro…" Cap said in a fatherly tone, "You were the one who wanted their help. You were the one that wanted to fight. Now, finish what you started by paying attention." Aro didn't turn. "I'm planning your deal now—"

"What's there to plan? We go in, beat up the guy who's bad, come out." Aro looked at Luffy, who had taken a pause from his twelfth plate to make this comment. Cap sighed. The Straw-Hat Crew had told him that Luffy didn't remember names of the 'bad guys' well. He had tried to teach Luffy Veldoro's name, and finally excepted failure.

"So that's your plan, is it?" Cap asked. Luffy nodded. Cap just stared at him as if he had said something tabooed. "That's foolish."

"That's how we handle these kinds of problems." Zolo said with a laugh.

Aro laughed as well, "Sounds good to me!"

"Shouldn't someone," Usopp said, slightly shaky, "Stay behind with the people, the Merry-Go, and Chopper?"

Aro wondered who Chopper was, but decided to ask later. "Are you volunteering, Usopp?"

"He takes any chance he can to get out of a fight." Zolo added, "A true warrior would never run away."

"Actually," Cap said, lost in though, "That's a wise choice. Usopp and Nami should stay here." Usopp and Nami nodded to him. "Who knows what Veldoro could have prepared now…" Aro nodded in agreement. Cap looked at her, "Aro, you should stay too.

"WHAT?! Why?!?" Aro looked at him in shock.

"You're not strong enough. Guzen could have killed you—"

"Could have, but didn't!" The Rusty Bucket got really quiet.

"—If Usopp hadn't stepped in—"

"That was the first time in—"

"You get one life, a first time could be the last—"

"That's in the past—"

"History can repeat—"

"Or it can be buried."

"Lessons need to be learned. We need to be careful. You will stay—"

"Will?! WILL?! Cap, your can't make decisions for me! You keep forgetting that—" Aro was on her feet now. Even Luffy stopped eating to watch.

"Aro, it's for the best—"

"Your Not My Caption Any More!" Silence pressed on everyone like an invisible weight. Cap stared at her. Aro stared back. Everyone froze. The anger, fear, and determination of the two's auras choked the air.

Aro shifted her weight a bit to stand taller. Cap slowly rose to his feet. He was taller than she was, but she didn't back down. Aro lowered her voice, barely audible; "You're not my caption…"

"You said you would always see me as your caption." He said in an ever so calm voice. Aro didn't reply. She didn't know what to say. "If this is really true, then what are you getting angry about? If I still were viewed as your caption, you wouldn't be arguing. Isn't that right?" Aro looked away. "Is this you admitting that you were wrong to argue?"

"No…" She looked back at him with tears. "This is me realizing I'm on my own still." She then picked up her scythe and started towards the door.

"Aro." Cap said, not moving his eyes from where they now rested on the clock she was watching earlier. Aro continued to walk. She could feel the Straw-Hat crew's eyes still on her back. The only thing she could think of now, was P.I.T.A.; how it must have been starting, and how Guzen had to be there. She set the scythe and sheath on her back, and started down the empty street. The few people, who had been in The Rusty Bucket, she realized were the few people who were on her side. Who agreed that it was time for action, time to do or die. She hoped it was the former.


	6. PITA

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: P.I.T.A.!

* * *

Aro approached the back of the P.I.T.A. crowd. She held back the tears as she listened to other cry, plead, and pry for Veldoro's mercy. She pushed her way to the middle and looked up at the mountain that encircled everyone almost completely. It's rock was a pure white—or, was a pure white. It was now stained a reddish brown in some places. She felt curiosity brush her mind as she turned her gaze from it. A large black castle sat on the cliff just above the people around her. Her eyes found path-ledges that came from all sides of the castle. She let her eyes follow each path from the castle to the places they emptied into. She counted five accessible roads: one for the river, one for the town, one for the fields, one for the ports on the other side of the island, and one to the factories. She changed her gaze at the still desperate people. They were moving aside for some kind of cart. It had a large cloth over it, and something moving inside. From the sounds of it, whatever the 'thing' was, it was in a metal cage.

Aro frowned, trying to get closer, but only succeeding in being pushed back further. She grumbled, soon being put against the mountain. Angry shouts came from the people closest to the cart. Aro cursed not sure what to do. "Hey," She whispered to a near-by person, "What's going on?"

The a man in his late forties, and had tears in his eyes. Aro's heart shattered, and she could feel the tears forming from just looking at him. His eyes were filled with sorrow and regret. "My daughters… were demanded as tribute…"

"WHAT?!" She screamed, looking back at the cart. She could now make out, faintly and by blocking everyone else out, two girls crying; each trying to comfort the other. Aro's sorrow for the man turned to anger. She looked above her. One of the paths was just a yard above. She looked back to the man, "I won't let Veldoro get away with this. You will get your daughters back. I promise on my word." The man looked at her as she jumped up to the ledge and started to run along it. His eyes go wide, watching her run.

Aro's eyes watched the cart as she ran like a cat on the chase. It moved slowly to the front where a group of men stood by carts on the ledge that lead to the castle. She turned just in time to see this path ended into a large gap. She skidded to a stop, and looked around. Some rocks purged from the face of the mountain a few feet from the ledge. She looked at the cart again. It was coming to a halt and the people were going closer to it. Some men with swords approached the people, blades held high, as if to strike. Fear and anger coursed through her like a heart beat, and he could feel her eyes narrowing to see better.

The people backed up in a panic, screaming and crying at once. The men surrounded the cart, and one started to drive it to the others. Aro cursed, and turned to the rocks. She lowered herself, hands on the ground, and kicked off with all her might. Her feet touched down on the middle of the first rock. She didn't stay there longer than needed, and jumped to the next one. She stumbled slightly, and jumped a large gap to the next. Her feet touched, and the rock started to crumble. She jumped off again, out of panic. There were no rocks near by to land on. Once the point of the most flight that man can reach was obtained, she looked down. It was a thirty-foot drop. She began her slow descent down.

A scream came from the people, and Aro's head snapped to the cart. Again, everything slowed down. Some woman had been stabbed for begging for something. From the looks of it, to change places with one of the girls. Seconds stretched into minutes, and Aro, with lightning fast reflexes, pulled her scythe blade out, and swung at the wall. The blade sunk into it easily, and she stopped. She looked up at the ledge. It was too high, ten feet too high. She looked down at the twenty feet left to fall to the curved bottom of the mountain. Another scream, though a man this time, rang out. Aro placed her feet on the wall, bracing herself. She looked at the cart upside-down, and watched as the people ran in terror away from the men. Everything started to speed up again. Stress pushed down on her as she pushed on the scythe, making it go deeper into the rock.

Her knees started to bend as she got closer to the wall. The opening for the scythe got larger, and she looked again at the cart upside-down. It started to ride along while the men with swords started to attack the people. Aro felt the air in her lungs start to rise up to her mouth. The heat form her anger made it burn as she made a loud sound, something that sounded like a loud roar. She pushed off the wall, arching her back to face the ground, while throwing her scythe head at the driver of the cart. She started to fall, using her cat abilities to turn in the air to face the cart.

The blade went down, then started to come up, crashing into the driver. He went air born, flying over the people to the other side of the gathering. People turned to look at her. She turned her body, facing the ground again, and knees pulled up to her stomach. The ground flew just below her, and she stretched out her legs, starting to run down the mountain face. The air rushed past her face as her eyes fixed on the people below. "Move!" She said in a voice that sounded beastly. The people moved, now in quiet shock, terror, and surprise.

The air blew the bini away, but Aro didn't care. She could feel her arms and legs begin to vibrate slightly. Her eyes fixed on everything, picking up every detail. Her arms went behind her, the coat flying off and seeming to float in the air. She could feel her whole body tingle, as if every bone inside of her was starting to twitch. Pain shot through out her body, making her growl like a great cat. The people stared at her, mostly in shock. The swords-men stopped, watching in terror. The cloth over the cart parted, and two sets of deep blue eyes looked out at her.

No one understood what was happening. Only Aro did. Although though they didn't know what was happening, they all had an idea of what was going to come: an army verses a single girl; a fight to the death.


	7. Fight! Rise and Be Strong!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Fight! Rise And Be Strong! Part I

* * *

Aro bit her lip, forcing back the urge to transform. She hit the top of the curved edge of the mountainside, and charged at the cart. The ground closed between the two quickly. The people and the swordsmen moved out of her way. She looked up just in time to see the scythe coming down at the cage. She got a few feet away and pushed off the ground, jumping up to the top. While air born, she caught the scythe and landed on the cage. It rattled and whimpering came from inside.

Aro's gaze glided over everyone, "What's happening to you all?" her voice was strong and filled with anger and confusion, "You've all changed!" She pointed to the swordsmen. "I'm guessing that these sorry excuses for people were the all mighty marines? Am I right?" Silence. She continued to look around, scythe in her hand still.

"Yes!" Someone shouted form the back. Aro looked as well as the rest of the people. The father of the two girls stood tall, a look of trust came from his eyes to Aro.

"You, ex-marines, should be ashamed!" Aro shouted. Her eyes moved to the people who now lie laid on the ground dead. "Killing them… they did nothing wrong! Veldoro has blinded you! All of you! Open your eyes! Stand up and fight back!" She noticed Cap and the Straw Hat Crew, minus Nami and Usopp, approaching. She paid them no more minds than that. "Veldoro has been using you by abusing his powers. Cured fruit are to NEVER be used like that! You all said that to me. You all did! You're the one's who saved me when I was hurt by the cursed fruit…" She trailed off and her tail twitched, "It's my turn to return the favor. I'll take Veldoro on by myself it I have to." She could feel Cap's frown at her. "But I need you all to help! Stop taking his torture—" A blade flew past her face and went wide into the mountainside. Aro looked to her attacker.

Guzen stood on the ledge opposite of the one she came from. It was closer and his arm was still stretched out. He frowned at her, tossing up multicolored dice. "Your fate has been sealed. It's time for you to die…" He caught the dice and frowned at her.

"Such a rehearsed performance… Guzen! Get down here and fight me!" She felt her tail start to sway. Her ears switched to different directions, listening to the people. "You my friend, are my ticket inside that castle." A growl came from her throat. Guzen started towards the end of the ledge. Aro watched him.

"Veldoro… is a great leader…" He started, "Protecting us from pirates, terrors of the sea. All he wishes for in return is a small tribute, and even that is seen as too much…" He got to the end of the ledge and stared down at everyone, "He has promised family protection for your services. These 'ex-marine' are his followers. Now, do as he commands: Bring him his tribute, and…" his hand lifted to point at the Straw Hat Crew with his palm to the sky, "kill the pirates…"

"NO!" Aro shouted as the swordsmen turned to their new targets.

"It's alright." Aro looked at Cap, seeing him grin up at her. Zolo was tying his bandana on, while Sanji lit a new cigarette. "We're your back up, remember?" The men started towards them slowly. Aro gave Cap the smallest nod and turned back to Guzen. As she did so, she could see the people leaving in a silent rush.

"Well, looks like we get to pick up where we left off…"

"I guess we are…" The people then broke out into a mad panic, running from the mountain as fast as they could, some peoples being trampled. The swordsmen charged her and the others. The other four spread out to cover more ground. Aro caught it in the corner of her eye and turned to get a better look. A fight erupted and Aro lost sight of everyone. All she could see were the flow of energy to four places on the ground.

"Cap!"

"What?" His voice was forced, as if he was recently hit in the throat. She couldn't see him, but she knew he would heal from whatever injury he had.

"The cart! Get these girls back to their father!" Aro turned back to Guzen had loaded one of the dice up to shoot at her. "Uh-oh!" She said to herself. She raised the scythe with both hands and pulled it over her shoulder. The fight around the cart started to sound fiercer. Guzen shot the die at her. She grunted and swung the blade at it. A wave came and it blew the die back easily. She watched as the die hit the wall and the rock was coated with ice that seemed to burn into the rock. She stared in awe and fear.

"Come, Aro… Unless your scared…"

Her face suddenly burned, and she growled deep in her throat. "Scared? Never." She jumped down, and ran towards him. She weaves between the swordsmen as she runs. Her scythe was still in her hand, held to one side with both hands.

"Aro!" She heard Cap's voice somewhere in the commotion behind her, "Use your head!" Aro got to the edge of the bowl. This side was a lot rougher. She smiled, still running and starting up the wall. It was a 30-foot climb. Guzen was waiting for her, one hand holding sharpened cards, the other with freezing dice. A grin slowly made it's way across his face.

Aro grinned back, and raised her scythe head up and let the blade somewhat hover over the face of the mountain. Guzen pulled his one arm back that held the cards, and threw them at her with alarming speed and accuracy. She started to slow down. With a flick of her wrist, she turned a part of her scythe and a pole shot out of the bottom of the head. She pulled the scythe up and blocked the cards. She then spun the scythe and held the bottom of the pole. He jumped back as the head came up. She lost footing, and the head of the scythe caught the edge of the ledge. She kicked off the wall, and the scythe pivoted and she was soon holding onto the end of the pole while the top of her scythe's head was in the ground. Her tail moved to keep her balanced. He staggered back.

"Now who's the scared one?" Aro choked down a laugh to sound more intimidating. His hand slid to a card case behind his back. She blinked, "Hold it, Dice Boy. What are you doing?" he with drew his hand and held a FireBomb die. She slid down the pole and pulled her scythe from the ground. The pole sunk back in. She prepared herself. He loaded the die, as Aro prepared to charge. He turned away from her as she started towards him. He shot the FireBomb down to the bowl. Aro's scythe started to come at his mid-section when three screams were heard along with an explosion. She stopped in her tracks and looked. Her face paled at the site and everything seemed to freeze for her.

The three screams had come from the cart. Two were female, the other belonged to Cap.


	8. Fight! Rise and Be strong! Part 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

**Chapter 8: Fight! Rise And Be Strong! Part II**

Aro stared in horror. She couldn't believe it. Her breath escaped her; she couldn't look away. The fire locked her eyes. She knew she said something but didn't hear herself. She tore her eyes away from the fire to see Guzen throwing more bladed cards at her. She bent back. And got in a horseshoe like stand. She looked at him from around her knees. He was smiling. "Letting our guard down, now are we, Aro?"

"You little…" Rage filled her and she got to her feet, her scythe loosely in her hand, "If Cap dies, I swear you will be cut up and fed to the sharks." No kindness lingered in her words or her eyes. Pure hatred consumed her mind and body. After sheathing the scythe, she charged at him. He lifted his hands as if to ward off a punch or a kick. Aro gave him both.

She came in for a hard right. As expected, he caught it. She twisted her wrist so that she held his. She pushed down and jumped at the same time, throwing Guzen off balance. She turned in the air, and gave him a hard kicked in the left side of his head with the left side of her foot. She let him go as her foot made contact. She kept her face perfectly blank as she landed on her feet. Guzen crashed into the mountainside. She started towards him slowly. He pulled himself from the rubble, and spat some thick liquid out on the ground. Aro didn't have to look to tell it was thick blood that now slowly made its way down the white rocks. She lifted her head so that she would be looking down at him from the corner of her eyes. "What's wrong, Guzen?" Her voice was low in a kind of purr, "can't take a hit to the face?" her hands were on her hips, making her stand in a cocky sort of manner. "You're not so touch when I don't go for your distractions long, are you?" Her hand started up to her scythe. Emotions flashed across Guzen's face, as if trying to decide how to react. Aro slowly withdrew the blade for the leather sheath. The blade felt weightless in her hand.

Guzen's eyes settled on an emotion finally. "Please! Aro! Stop! Wait a second!" He cried as he held is hands up to her, empty. "Stop! Please! Don't kill me! It was Veldoro!" This made her stop; this and the fear in his eyes, that is.

"What?" She started to spin the scythe in her hand.

"V-Veldoro did this to me… I didn't mean to… you know I would never hurt Cap! Let me stop the fire with my Ice Dice. Please, we don't have much time before those girls and Cap are burnt alive!" He stared at her, his eyes wide and begging. Aro stared back. She didn't believe him. Something inside her said she should, yet, her paranoid self said she shouldn't. She didn't know what side of herself to listen to. She looked to the blazing cart. All the swordsmen were down for the count around it. Sanji, Zolo, and Luffy were trying to get the fire out somehow, but couldn't get close. She bit her lip, thinking. "Aro, there's not much time!" Guzen pleaded.

"I know that!" She turned back to him, looking him in the eye. Her mind raced against time. What could she do? Guzen, for all she knew, was still under Veldoro's control. A metallic taste hit her tongue from nibbling on her own lip too hard. She glanced back at the inferno and saw that the blaze was growing as the cart started to reach the rotting core of the wood. It wouldn't be long before…

She shook her head, pushing the thought aside. She looked at Guzen, no joking in her face, "Double cross us and I will have your blood stained on my blade. I don't care if we use to be friends or not. Understand?" He nodded vigorously. "Good. Now, put that fire out!" She turned to the cart fully, and Guzen got to his feet. His face was pale and he pulled out the other blue die. He pointed it at the cart, taking special aim, and shot.

The die got lost in the flames. Nothing happened. Aro stared in horror. "It should have worked…" Guzen muttered, his breath coming in gasps. She turned to him, grabbing his collar. He winced, and turned his head away from her. "Aro! Stop! Please! Before Veldoro gets another hold on me!"

"Why didn't it work, Guzen?!" Aro felt the tears pushing on her eyes, wanting to come out. "Why is the cart still ablaze?"

"I don't know!" He looked at her, "What's gotten into you? You're not yourself!" Aro dropped him in mid-sentence. She turned back to the cart, helpless from her current position. "Aro… Veldoro will have control again soon…" This made her turn back to him.

"What do you mean?"

"His possession only lasts for so long. When he losses it, he has to rebuild the hold. It only takes a few minutes…" He looked down, as if ashamed. "Aro… If Cap does die because of me… kill me only when Veldoro has possession of me."

"Why? – I mean! I don't want to kill you at all, but if Cap does die…"

"I know. Because when someone that Veldoro possesses dies while he still has control, he gets weaker."

"Why are you telling me all this? Won't he know and you'll be punished?" Someone called to her at the cart. She started to turn back when Guzen grabbed her arm. She looked at him.

"Because, I still want him to leave Shira. I don't want him to keep control over everyone. If I die to save it, then it was worth it to attempt an attack on him on my own."

"Guzen… why the sudden—" His grip suddenly tightened. She let out a small yelp of surprise. He looked at her with emotionless eyes again. "—DANG IT!" She pulled back her scythe as Guzen drew a blade card. She came down with the blunt end of the blade as the card came at her neck.

"ARO!" Someone called behind her as all that happened. She pulled to the right, getting a small cut on her neck. The scythe hit dead on, and Guzen's knees buckled. He came down like a crumbling tower. Warm blood trailed down her neck as she turned around. Her face hesitated before lighting up slightly. Cap was being supported on Zolo's shoulders. Burns covered his body. The two girls, 16 and 18, huddled around Sanji, sobbing and begging for comfort. Luffy looked up at Aro, face emotionless. She realized it was Luffy who had called her name. "Come on! We've got a bad guy to beat up!" He smiled. Aro nodded, and turned back to Guzen. She sheathed the scythe and knelt down next to him. Grabbing one arm, she threw him over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. She turned to the mountainside and looked down at them.

"Sanji! Take the girls back to town to their father. Zolo, take Cap to a doctor."

"I'll just take him to Chopper. He's our doctor." With that, the five started off, back to town. Aro looked down at Luffy, unsure of what to do next.

"Uh… Luffy, can you come up here some how? I can't really come down…"

"Alright. Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed a rock about half way up to Aro. She blinks at him. "Rocket!" He started to retract and he shot up at her.

"WAH!" She jumped to her right as Luffy landed where she was standing. She looked at him in surprise. He gave her his usual emotionless look. She flashed a smile, and looked up the path. The castle loomed ahead like an omen. She swallowed. "Well… I guess its time to head up there…"

"Alright." They started up the mountain. Guzen's unconscious body was still over Aro's shoulder. After they hit the halfway point or so, Luffy stopped, and scratched his head. Aro stopped as well and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"There was something Cap said to tell you…"

"Cap?"

"Yeah, but I forgot what it was… Something about… something…" Luffy crossed his arms while he tried to collect his thoughts. Aro gave a small smile and somewhat confused eyes.

"It's alright, Luffy. I'm sure it will—"

"I remember now! He said that he had a new name for you!"

"A new name?"

"Yeah, he said when we get to the castle, we were to call you Caption Aro. He said it would cause Veldoro to become… something…" He tried to remember again. Aro gave him a sad smile.

"It's alright, Luffy. Just call me Aro. Veldoro knows that I'm not a caption yet. Come on." She started up to the castle again. Luffy followed behind her. Guzen's limp body started to feel weightless as Aro smiled to herself. 'Caption Aro…' She thought to herself, 'That would be nice…'

They arrived at the front of the castle. No guards were around. They both started to look around. "What the heck?" Aro set Guzen down, and ran to the corner of the castle, peering around the edge.

Nothing.

She went to the other side and did the same thing.

Again, nothing.

Confusion filled her. "Where is everybody?" She asked, heading back over to Luffy and Guzen.

"Hey… The door's locked." Luffy was pulling on the door. He frowned and pushed on it. It wouldn't open.

"Of course it will be locked. Veldoro's not going to just let us waltz right in!" She picked up Guzen again, this time in piggyback style. Her shoulder had started to ache from the fireman style earlier. Luffy came and stood next to her. He pulled back his arm.

"Gomu Go—" The door opened suddenly and the two stared at it, blinking. A smoke poured out of the entrance like a dark cloud. The two glanced at each other, asking the same question with their eyes: 'You ready for this?' They started into the smoke, losing sight of the setting sun behind them.

"There's no turning back now," Aro said quietly to Luffy.

"Nope." He answered, still walking forward.

"Hey… Luffy…"

"Hmm?"

"After all this… do you think—never mind." Aro walked a little faster. She wanted to ask if he would let her on his crew, but she felt it wasn't her place to ask, at least, not yet. There was still one last thing to take care of before she even thought of joining a new crew. They stepped into a large ballroom. Aro looked up at a group of four people that stood on a balcony. She glared up at them. The last thing she had to do now stood in front of her. She was right, there was no turning back now. Though she wondered, if she was over her head with this. She hoped she wasn't.

**(Author's Note: Thanks for reading up to this point! I know these may not be the best OP fan fiction, but thanks for living through it to this point! arigato! –Gives you a cure moderate wounds potion—XD)**


	9. Fight! Rise and Be strong! Part 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Fight! Rise And Be Strong! Part III

* * *

A chiming echoed in the room and started to die away. Aro set Guzen on the ground and looked up at the four people on the balcony. Veldoro stood out as the tallest of the three. His hair was red as fire red and slicked back so his bottomless black eyes could been seen. His gaze could trap anyone and stop him or her in their tracks. His face was rough, and held no kindness at all. She pulled her gaze away, looking at his clothing. He dressed simply: black dress pants, dress shoes. He had no shirt, showing off his tan body and marble-like muscles, and had a woman on his right arm. Aro felt a chill run down her spine when she looked at her. The red eyes that she had seemed to hold nothing but anger. Her blond hair was braided and pulled in a bun. She didn't seem dressed for the event. She had on all black: a piece of cloth used like a chest rap, shorts, and dress boots. Fishnet came from inside the shorts and went into the boots. She was slightly shorter Veldoro. "Well… seems you were right as always, Vel-kun…" She had on gloves with no tips to let her long red nails poke out.

Aro stiffed a laugh. 'Seems even evil has a taste in women…' She looked to the other two. One had on a black cloak and a black hat that hid him from a full view. His hat, though, had an off-white cloth wrapped around the base and a small gold cross barely sticking out of the side of it. The last, shorter than her, made her want to burst into laughter. She didn't think that would be a good idea in front of the bad guys though, so she kept it in. It was obvious this man was probably older than Veldoro by the gray and black hair that was balding. His eyes, though, were a green that would make any cat jealous, and they glittered with energy and excitement. Aro shifted uneasily under his gaze. Something told her he was trouble. He was a little round; not really needing the black leather belt hung loosely on his dark blue jeans. Perhaps he used it to hold up the leather chaps that were over his jeans. His black and red plaid shirt made his stomach look even larger. Snake skin boots came over the jeans, but under the chaps. He approached Veldoro's other side, and came just above his elbow, "Veldoro," His voice was thick and seemed to touch Aro's skin, "… let me at her first… I've never had to fight a monster before…"

"No, Robrion. There is no reason to jump to those conclusions. She could be quite… useful…" The man in black said in a deep and mesmerizing voice. Veldoro glanced at him then back to Aro and Luffy. "Aro. You come here to fight. I want to offer you the chance to live. If you—"

"No." Aro said firmly. Veldoro paused, staring as if surprised.

"How dare you do that to Vel-kun!" The girl spoke again, pulling away from Veldoro to put her hands on her hips, "I'll make you bleed for that!" She glared down at Aro.

"Serisha." Veldoro spoke in a warning voice; "You will wait until I give you the ok. Now Aro, why would you want to be so—"

"Nope." Aro looked at him dead in the eyes. She watched the anger fill them and try to poke around his cool gaze. "You're all alike." She then spoke in a different voice, " 'Join me… and you will live…' " She rolled her eyes, going back to her normal voice, "pointless! It's all talk. So why bother saying it or even offering it? You know I'll turn it down." She smiled at Serisha, "you, my short tempered friend, have chosen to work under a great idiot." She watched for a reaction, and to her luck, she got the one she was looking for.

"You little!" Serisha jumped the edge of the balcony and landed without harm.

"Serisha!" Robrion called out, "Stop!" She didn't listen. Aro raised her fist and got into a fighting stance. She lifted her hand, as if her nails were claws. She lunged as she came to Aro's face. She stepped to the side slightly, and grabbed Serisha's wrist, pulling it downward as she brings her knee upward to her ribs. A loud crack sounded, and Serisha dropped to her knees, hugging herself with her free hand and gasping for breath.

"Not here for you toadies and girlfriend, Veldoro… I came here to face you." Aro let go of Serisha and started towards the others.

"Girlfriend?" Veldoro asked, raising an eyebrow, "You must be mistaken, I see no girl."

"Whatever, just get down here and face me."

"Dear Aro, you must have been seeing things. There is no girl."

"Bull!" Aro pointed behind her, "She's right there!" She could feel her anger building.

"Look for yourself." Veldoro nodded behind Aro. She turned and her face paled. Serisha was gone.

"Wh-where did she go?" Aro looked around, seeing Luffy staring at her. "Luffy, where did she go?"

"Hmm? Who?" He blinked. She frowned.

"Where did—" She paused, looking around. "Where's Guzen?" She stared at where Guzen once laid. Luffy looked as also, and his jaw dropped. Aro looked around the room franticly. A loud chiming came from all around. Aro went to a state of full alert.

"Don't tell me, my dear, that you didn't notice…" Veldoro said, getting her to look at him once more. Serisha was back at his side and Guzen lay in a scratched up heap beside her. Anger filled her, burning her through as it tried to come out in furious yells. She stopped, seeing a large clock behind the four. The face of it was a black and white swirl, and the pendulum was bright white on the blackness behind it. Her eyes fixed on the motion, watching it sway back and forth… back and forth…

Her eyes started to droop, her legs bent slightly. The clock face seemed to be spinning.

Back and forth… spinning… back and forth…

A distant voice called her name.

Back and forth… spinning… back and forth…

The voice was louder again. It was a boy. She didn't know who it was though.

Back and forth… spinning… back and forth…

Something washed over her, holding her and dragging her down somewhere. She flailed, trying to find something to grab, to hold. The voice called again, this time, she under stood it: "Aro! I'm sorry!"

Back and forth… spinning… back and forth…

'Sorry?' She thought to herself. Pain suddenly shot up her left arm. She screamed, and everything stopped suddenly. She was kneeling in the middle of the room, panting and hugging herself. She looked at her arm, and a card stuck out of it. A loud crack echoed in the once silent room. Aro looked up at Veldoro and stared. Guzen was a bloody mess, pinned to the wall by his own cards. Robrion stood in front of him with a sword in his hand. The mystery person was gone, and Serisha was back by Veldoro's side, arm in his. She looked over at Aro.

"Veldoro… she's awake…" She sounded annoyed, "The other one is still out of it though… he should be dead soon…" She looked back at Guzen. "Can I kill him?"

Aro quickly looked around. A few yards away, Luffy was on his knees as well, his own hands wrapped around his neck, and his eyes pure white. "Luffy! Stop!" She cried. Everything came together at once. She got up and tried to run to Luffy, but collapsed. She felt her neck, and she could feel where she had tried to strangle herself just now. She pulled the card out, and pulled back her arm. "Luffy!" She threw it, and it grazed his arm. His eyes came back and he, too, started gasping for air, hands falling to his sides.

"She's a pest…" Veldoro looked down at the two. "If Guzen hadn't broken the hypnosis so soon, they both would have been dead by now… Robrion, take care of these pests… I shall finish Guzen…"

"Alright… a hunt!" He turned and jumped down, grinning with crooked teeth. "I can't wait to get a panther pelt for my bed… it will be so nice and cozy…"

Aro frowned. She looked at the clock once more. Had it been hypnotizing her from the beginning? She wondered. She looked back at Robrion. He held is sword loosely in his hand. She burst into laughter at the site. The sword was twice his size and as thick as his arm. "What's so funny, girlie?" Aro's laugher stopped suddenly. She glared at him.

"What did you say?"

"Are we gonna fight, or talk? I'll make you a deal. Fight me in your beast mode, and win or lose, your friends leave this place alive." He grinned as excitement filled his eyes. Aro pondered on this, and nodded.

"Deal… but, no outside help for either of us."

"Alright then." He kissed his sword, "I can't wait to see your head mounted on my wall…" Aro started to stand as Robrion charged. The vibrating started in her body again. Everything got louder, slower, and more defined. She felt her hands start to turn furry, and her bones moved to places that they should never move, bent in angle that should not happen safely. She pulled her bini off and dropped it to the ground. He was almost on her. She dropped down at the last minute on all four, and she felt the transformation explode and her clothes stretched as the form of Aro, once part human and part cat, went to a full-fledged panther. The sound to the blade cutting through the air got Aro to look at the coming blade. Something filled her eyes in this split second. Fear? No. Anger? No. Excitement? Perhaps. All that could be told was that it was something only animals could hold. Something beastly.

**

* * *

(Author's Note: Yeah… this one was kind of… fast paced… sorry! ')**


	10. Fight! Rise and Be strong! Part 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Fight! Rise And Be Strong! Part IV

* * *

Aro jumped to the side, the blade slicing where she was in one clear-cut in the ground. She lashed out at him with one of her paws, growling as she did so. Robrion easily jumped back to dodge her. Her mighty shoulders bulged as she lowered herself to the ground, eyes locked on his. He smiled at her. 'His eyes…' Aro thought to herself. She focused more on his eyes. Something passed behind them. She blinked and her head shot up out of interest. He charged her again.

"Something you like, Kitty?" He brought the blade into a side sweep. Aro ducked under it.

'Ok, this is a bunch of bull. I can't do anything like this except eat him! Right now, I'm not hungry.' She felt the blade passed right over her ears, and she tackled him, pinning his arms to the ground. He let out a grunt from the pain. Aro growled deep inside her body. 'I will not let him win…'

There was a click.

Her ears flicked.

Luffy shouted something.

Aro jumped back.

Robrion made contact.

His foot, with a toe blade, sank into the soft flesh on her side. A kind of shriek erupted from her body as she collapsed on the ground. Her body shook violently and as it started to change back to its normal state. He charged at her, raising the sword, "You shall not transform back!" He started to bring the blade down once more. She reached up suddenly, catching the blade and turning it's angle just slightly to miss her. Her hand started to bleed as she brought her foot to a strong side kick to the side of this head. He was air born for a few yards, crashing to the ground, skidding a bit.

Aro still held the sword, slowly getting to her feet. Lightly tossing the sword into the air, she caught the handle. The blood that slowly crept down her hand made her arm get goose bumps. She had felt this before. Younger though, and it was more than just a cut on a hand. She looked at the forming blood puddle as the clock started to chime. She could see her reflection looking back. What she saw startled her.

Her eyes were wider, and more beastly. Her hands still hand claws. Her jaw was tighter, stronger looking. The fur on her ears was on end, while her tail was flat and twitching as it swung slowly back and forth. "I… I'm coming back to my old self." A familiar pulse started in her hand.

Everything suddenly slowed down. Her ear turned towards Robrion, and she rotated the blade in her hand, turning to him quickly. He was charging at her, hand knife held tight in his hands.

Things then sped up. Suddenly, she was on her back, the sword sinking into his shoulder and the dagger just to the right of her heart. She cringed from the pain for a moment, and put her feet on his stomach, flipping him over her. She was on her feet, holding the dagger that was still in her shoulder. "Son of a—"

"Aro!" Luffy called, and she spun around to be in a crab-walking stance. Robrion had the sword firmly in his hand once more. He was breathing heavily. Something pass threw his eyes again. She knew what it was then. She knew, and she felt her heart sink.

Determination.

Determination on such a high scale, that only death would make him stop. She closed her eyes, feeling the pulse now in both hands. It seemed to come from the air and yet from her. She could see where—no, feel where everyone was. She could feel their hearts. Robrion's was racing, pounding against his rib cage, and making blood come from his wound more. She could feel Luffy's, calm and yet faster than normal. Veldoro's seemed to have no pulse, while Serisha's heart was racing. The man in black seemed unfazed, heart beating normally. Guzen's was slowing, fading from her senses. Robrion started towards her once more, staggering from his lack of strength.

Aro kept her eyes closed, focusing on Guzen's heartbeat. She had once saved him from dying, a long time ago. Since then, they have been close enough to seem to talk to each in a bond like siblings. She reached out to him with her mind. 'Hold on a little longer… I'll free you, I promise…' She then opened her eyes, looking at the angry and blood covered man, Robrion, as he attacked her with the sword. She jumped back to dodge it.

"Robrion! Stop this! At this rate, you'll end up dead!" Aro was surprised at the anger in her voice.

"I will not lose!" He suddenly charged at her. She stepped back slightly, slipping at the edge of something. She glanced over her shoulder to see a small drop into a pit that she didn't notice before.

'That clock blocks people's minds and alters their thoughts…' She thought as she turned back to Robrion. She pushed her weight forward, grabbing his hands so his sword was in the air. "Robrion, listen to me, please. If you continue, death will follow."

"And it shall be your death!"

"I don't know whose death, but I can feel it in the air!" Aro was shouting. She hated death, but she never told why. He pushed at her, and she started to slide back. She glanced back once more.

"I shall have your skin on my wall, one form or the other." Aro looked back to him as he spoke to her. His eyes were different. Someone else's eyes.

It hit her.

"Veldoro! Stop using him as your puppet!" She shouted, pushing back against him.

"Whatever do you mean?" Veldoro sounded dry and emotionless. Robrion pushed more, and Aro could feel her feet touching the edge of the pitfall. She cursed as she continued to be pushed back.

The pulse in her hands returned. A steady rhythm.

"Veldoro! I don't want to kill him!"

Robrion and Veldoro spoke at once in similar tones, "Then you shall die as well as your people."

Something clicked in her head as he gave a final push. She let her back foot slip off, and she dropped to her knee. The air in the room got cold.

The pulse quickened. The blood rushed in her ears, listening to everything.

Her body filled with the feel of electricity and her bones in her hands started to twitch. Her nails got slightly longer, and the anime look came to her eyes. She looked into his, locking his eyes.

A short scream.

The Soft sounds of liquid splattering on the ground were the only sounds in the room.

A whimper and a sob were heard from the two mangled figures.

Ever so slowly, but noticeably, the pulse started to leave. Her hearing slowly returned to normal. She felt them again with her mind. Luffy was now in a small state of shock, Veldoro was tempted to laugh, and Serisha was filled with sorrow. Yet still, the man in black didn't change emotions and Guzen was slowly returning to a normal state of mind. Aro pulled her hand back slowly with the last of the pulsing in her bloodied hand. She let Robrion fall over her and into the pit of unknown. In her hand, she still held his warm heart. It was bleeding, staining her clothes. She looked at hit, reflection clearer than ever, in the bright red blood that shimmered in the light. Her eyes held fear, yet a look of a cold-hearted murderer. She dropped the heart with a small plop and hugged herself. She was going back. Going back to being Oni of the Sea.

"Veldoro… you mother—" She cut herself off, slowly raising to her feet, "You made him human before I killed him… I could see it in his eyes… You made me kill a man from Shira!"

**

* * *

**

((Authors note: Sorry it took so long. I forgot the idea, and I finally got around to typing it! " Yeah, it got kind of bloody… sorry!))


	11. Fight! Rise and Be strong! Part 5

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Fight! Rise And Be Strong! Part V

* * *

Aro was shaking from anger. Luffy slowly came over to her. "Let. Him. Go. A. Deal. Is. A. Deal." She said through clenched teeth. 

"That was Robrion's deal, not mind." A sneer spread across Veldoro's face as he talked, "I did not agree to it."

"You—" Aro closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, Vel-kun… let me take care of them…" Aro opened her eyes and looked up at Serisha as she jumped down once more. The clock started to chime again. Aro reached for her blade.

"Don't make me kill her too…" Aro said silently.

"Kill me? Do you really think you can?" Serisha took a strange walk that made her hips sway like a cat as she stalked towards Aro and Luffy.

"Think? Never." Aro said, shaking her head and lowering it slowly at the same time. She could feel the sneer crawling across Serisha's lips. Her footsteps stopped a few yards away. "But, then again, when you know truth, why think about it?" Aro looked up at her, watching the sneer flicker and slowly start to disappear.

"What do you mean?" She tried to keep the confident look upon her as she addressed the comment.

"I said, I don't think I can kill you. I know I can." Aro let the sneer move from Serisha's lips to her own. Luffy never took his eyes off Serisha as she started towards them, faster now.

"You over-zealous child!" She held up her hand and went to scratch the two. Though, an easy side step easily got them out of harms way. Aro choked down a laugh as she and Luffy made their way back to the center of the room.

"Over-zealous? All I did was say something. You attacked first." Aro looked down at her bloodied clothes, "Only because you heard the truth too." She then returned her gaze to those strange eyes of hers.

Anyone, from old man to new born baby, could feel the hate, hostility, and thirst to inflict pain come from Serisha and towards Aro. Although her beast side was itching to turn away her gaze, Aro continued to hold it. Lesson one of the beast-world: if you are the first to turn away, you were afraid and weaker than the other was. She, dead set on being right, stood her ground. The air soon grew cold, thick and held the unmistakable feel of death.

"Well?" Aro asked, her voice in a growl, "You just going to stand there?"

"Dear child…" Her voice came out forced, as if choking on the air around her, "I would kill you slowly and painfully…"

"Aro." Luffy's voice made her jump slightly. "You've already fought. Take a break, let me take over." Aro blinked a few times. Luffy stared at Serisha, emotionless looking and blank to his thoughts. Aro searched his face as he started towards Serisha. The clock started to chime again. Aro's ears laid flat and she covered them with her hands.

"Sure is getting annoying…" She watched as Serisha flexed her fingers, making her nails glitter in the light as if painted with blood. Her eyes then returned to Veldoro and the ever-so-quiet man in black. Guzen still hung from the wall, his strength slowly returning still.

"_Gomu gomu no…"_ Aro's eyes darted back from Guzen to Luffy's out stretched arm that was at least a yard behind him. She felt her jaw drop. She knew he could stretch, but it was still cool to see. "_Pistol!_" He said, going for a straight punch with the same arm that was stretched back.

'His speed is incredible!' Aro commented in her mind, watching the fist fly at Serisha.

Serisha, on the other hand, wasn't so impressed. She stepped to the side as his fist came at her, and she put her nails along his skin, running them deep enough to draw blood. When Luffy pulled his arm back, he looked at the cuts while Serisha started to laugh. The clock suddenly stopped chiming. The sudden silence, minus the laughter of course, was painful to Aro. She found herself looking around as if she was in the bath, and there was a risk of someone peeping on her. She shivered as Serisha's laughter died.

Luffy suddenly charged her, "_Gomu gomu no,_" he pulled back both of his fists, and started to punch at her rapidly, "_Gattling Gun!_" Serisha danced to avoid most of the punches. Aro felt something in her start to sink.

'She's doing something… something is wrong…' She thought to herself. The clock started to chime again, and she glared at it. Something caught her eye, though, and it made her stare at Veldoro. He was speaking into something in his hand. She watched for a second, reading his lips.

"Right, left, duck…" and so on.

She felt anger start to bubble up inside her. The clock was a cover up. Aro quickly glanced around. For what? She didn't know. Something clicked in her and she charged towards the balcony, ignoring Luffy and Serisha's fight.

She got to the wall at a full run, and started up it.

The chiming continued.

"The clock," She told herself, "is to cover up his actions. He tells something where to move, and they move before the attack comes." She started to slow down drastically from the pull of gravity. "Get rid of the clock, and the hypnotic spinning, and no more hypnotized nail lady." She nodded, jumping onto the wall of the balcony and then to the wall once more. One good push and she landed in front of Guzen.

She could hear Veldoro turn around as she started to pull him off the wall.

"Ezerial!" He said suddenly, making Aro quickly turn around, Guzen half free, to see the man in all black, Ezerial, holding a large sword about to attack. She jumped away from the wall, to keep Guzen from harm, and reached for her scythe.

His speed startled her. He went for a horizontal swing faster than he should have been able too. Aro jumped over it, her shoes just clearing the sword. She landed and didn't have time to think, but jumped to her right as he brought down the sword for a vertical strike. She cursed slightly, and prepared to attack.

Ezerial, again, brought his sword down, but this time at an angle. She jumped, landed on the end of the sword and ran at him while the blade still moved.

A shift of hands.

She drew her scythe.

Suddenly, the found he was blocking her attack. He had shifted his hold on his sword, used one arm as a lever, and moved the sword to block an on coming attack. Meanwhile, she drew her scythe and went for an attack with the flat side to his face.

The collision made her go air born. He put his full strength into an attack, coming from below. "Oh Sh—" She put her feet on the edge of the sword, and went with the attack. When her feet hit the sword, a click from metal hitting metal was heard.

He threw her towards the pit she dropped Robrion into. Her blood ran cold as she looked down below her. The pit held a pool of water that seemed black and red from the body and the depth of the water. She swallowed, and watched as the water came closer. A whistling sound was heard, and she looked up to see Ezerial coming after her. A scream pulled her eyes to Luffy and Serisha.

He seemed to have won, but was holding his bleeding arm. Her hand was covered with blood, and where the blood when from her nails to her skin, there was bubbling. Aro's eyes went wide. "Poison…" She muttered, looking back to the pit. She spread her legs wide and caught the two edges of the pit easily. The scythe seemed to just appear between her and the downward coming blade. She held her breath; unsure of her own legs could support an attack at the time.

The sword came crashing down on Aro's scythe, and her legs gave out. They started to fall. Aro took one last look at Luffy. He had just knocked out Serisha, and was heading over to try and help.

"Save Shira!" Aro shouted, losing sight of Luffy to the blackness of the water.


	12. Fight! Rise and Be strong! Part 6

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Fight! Rise And Be Strong! Part VI

* * *

Aro's body fell in the water with a loud splash, then followed by a second one instantly after. Aro sheathed her scythe while quickly sinking. A twist and a turn, she was now standing up right—or, as far as she could tell, that is. She held her breath, and watched the only small speck of light above start to disappear, fading into the growing darkness.

Something brushed her side and she screamed; though the water muffled it. White spots started to dance in her vision, causing her body to shiver violently before completely blacking out.

A voice called to her. Aro's body was cold, wet, stiff, and unwilling to move. The voice called again, and she tried to call back, but had no air to do it with.

Suddenly, her lungs filled with a thick air. She found she couldn't let it out. "Help!" she called in her mind, finding no physical strength to breathe on her own.

There was a sudden pressure on her chest, forcing some of the air out.

Then again, pushing more air out. Then again, and again.

One final time pushed the last of the air out of her. Her body tingled and craved for air once more. As if her body's needs were hared, she was suddenly filled with air. A taste filled her mouth and she clinched her fist to test her body's reaction.

Alive.

She forced herself to let out a breath. Cool air began to pass over her face, slowly but steady. She swallowed and found her throat to feel rough and she winced in pain. "Are you alright?" The voice sent chills down her spine and she slowly took deep breaths, then the slightest nod.

"I'm… I'm alive, right?" She put her left hand over her heart. The pulse was slowly becoming faster.

"No, you've died and come to hell." The voice replied with a chuckle. It was deep, rich, and soothing. The air paused and returned stronger and faster.

"Liar." She said, flexing both her hands now. Her head was spinning and she didn't trust her stomach enough to open her eyes yet. She had feeling all over her body again, but most of it she didn't like. Her legs screamed in pain, while her arms started to tingle from the cold air.

"Then why ask?" A hand touched her shoulder, then moved to cup her neck, "Need a hand to sit up?"

"Who are you?" She started to prop herself on her elbows. The hand slid down her back—

'BACK!?!' Aro shouted in her mind. "Where's my scythe?!"

"On the wall. It's not broken or anything, so calm down." He helped her to sit up fully; supporting her in one hand, the hand that was on her back. Everything still made her sway still, so she held off on opening her eyes. Nothing likes thanking a hero by throwing up all over then. She swallowed, and remembered the taste in her mouth. It was salty and yet sweet with a hint of a metallic taste.

"Who ARE you?' She put a hand to her head as if to stop the spinning and opened her eyes. She was in something that reminded her of sewers: Water rushing between to walk ways. It was dark, and only a small amount of light came from somewhere. She couldn't tell if it was her night vision or not. She looked at the man holding her. A hat was in his other hand, pausing in the fanning.

"Enz—" A sudden splash cut him off. "—rial." He finished. Aro jumped up and away from him—a bad choice.

Everything started to spin again. She felt herself swaying slightly, and starts to fall backwards. Ezerial jumped to his feet, grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her away from the edge. She stumbled into him. She pulled back her free hand and tried to punch him. He simply dropped his hat, and caught the punch with his other hand. "Calm down."

"Let go!" She screamed, struggling. She pulled her leg back to kick. He put one foot in front of her still grounded foot, hit the back of her knees with the other. Her legs gave out easily, and she crashed into the ground. He then pinned her legs down with his feet and ankles while his hands held her wrists down. She struggled again.

"Shut up and listen to me!" He growled in her face. She went still, eyes going wide. "I'm not going to hurt you—"

"You just did!"

"Shut up. You want Veldoro out of power, I want out from under his control—"

"Right now, I want out form under you." She growled, eyes going back to normal. He blinked, and got a very serious look.

"If I let you go—" Another splash echoed around them."—will you listen?"

"Depends on what you're going to tell me." Aro glared at him. A small smile trickled across his face as he stood up. Her heart gave a loud thud in her chest as he pushed back his wet hair. She sat up as he went to the wall where his sword and her scythe leaned on the wall.

She, too, then got to her feet and followed. Once there, she put her hands on the wall, stood spread eagle, and started shaking her head quickly, sending water everywhere. The shaking continued and moved down her body soon to the tip of her tail. Ezerial laughed for a second and it echoed off the walls. It made Aro shiver.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked quietly, though didn't know why. Ezerial picked up his hat, and put it back on.

"Veldoro ate a cursed fruit, correct?"

"Yeah, a long time ago, if I remember correctly. Why? Doesn't he use the powers?" She tilted her head to one side.

"No. I don't know which fruit he ate, and he does one hell of a job hiding it."

"Well, I remember him saying that he didn't notice a change…"

"Think it was the Hito Hito Fruit?"

"What would be the point?"

"Smarter and learn to sink." He joked. Aro frowned, "I don't know, you said he didn't notice a difference."

"It could be," a voice called from the water, "a paramecia fruit…" Aro jumped back at the voice, fists up. Ezerial instantly had his sword again, raised and ready to attack. A figured pulled itself from the water with another figure over his shoulder. "Relax you two…" The figure dropped the one over it's shoulder onto the ground with a small plop from the water, and a thud from the figure. Aro narrowed her eyes as the figure came fully out of the water, pushing back hair. Her eyes went wide.

"Guzen!" She jumped on Guzen, the standing figure, and looked down at the second. "Luffy?" She let him go and knelt down next do him. She checked for a pulse, and smiled when she found it. "He fell asleep?" She looked at the scratch on his arm. "What did Serisha do to him?"

"It was a blood-eating chemical," Ezerial answered, approached the three, "It moves up the blood stream and starts to eat them form the inside out."

"Then is he gonna die?" Aro asked, voice shaking. "No, NO! He can't! He—"

"He's not gonna die, Aro." Guzen said, kneeling down next to her. "The poison doesn't work with people who ate the devil fruit—or, until they fall in water. I don't know why, but it only seems to put them to sleep after they get wet, to make their body too weak to move on their own." Aro looked at him in surprise. "As for Veldoro, he might have the powers of a paramecia fruit. The powers usually take a while to show up."

"How can we be sure, though?" Aro asked, standing. She stared at Luffy, "And did Serisha die?"

"No, she faked defeat and pushed Luffy into the water. They then tossed me down there, while I faked death. It was quiet an act up there. I would bet my life on the fact that Veldoro wasn't fooled by me." He stuck a finger in his ear, and pulled out a greenish blob.

"Eeeeewwww…" Aro said.

"What the hell?" Ezerial asked, stepping back slightly.

"Come here." Guzen went up to him and stuck his finger into Ezerial's ear.

"Back off, half pint." He said, pushing him away. As Guzen was pushed away, he pulled out a blob from Ezerial's ear as well.

"What is that?" Aro said, shivering.

"Something I made."

"What?" Ezerial and Aro asked at once.

"It goes in the ear, molds around it, and that's how Veldoro uses you like a puppet." He tossed them in the water. "Salt water makes them swell up though."

"Makes sense. " Ezerial nodded, putting his sword on the wall.

"No it doesn't." Aro said under her breath. "What are we going to do? Does he know we are all alive?" Ezerial and Guzen exchanged glances. Aro frowned. "Well? What do we do?"


	13. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: The Plan

* * *

**

The sounds of footsteps echoed in the small tunnel as the three—one carrying Luffy—walked along the path in darkness.

"No." Aro's voice echoed.

"Aro, don't argue with us, it's the fastest way to get out of here." Ezerial's voice filled the tunnel easily.

"No!"

"…"

"Fine…" Aro sighed.

"Oh, I get it, you'll say Ok to him, but not to me." Ezerial said angrily.

"I don't trust you fully yet!" She snapped.

"I didn't try to kill you!"

"…"

"Sorry Guzen." She said in an apologetic tone.

"He didn't even say anything!"

TWACK

"Gah…." Ezerial whimpered.

"Quit complaining Ezerial!"

The group walked in darkness still. Although they can't see it, Aro could see everything. Ezerial had given her his coat, being as she was in all white when she fell in the water. Luffy was on Ezerial's back, against Aro's protesting. Guzen hand two dice out, one bright blue, the other a bright yellow, though, color wasn't seen in the dark, even with night vision. He had told her what each of them was, but she had already forgotten. Both her scythe and Ezerial's sword were on her back. The sword, compared to her scythe was not only too tall, but too heavy to carry normally. She had the blade balanced on her shoulder. "Eh… How much longer?" Aro asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not much, if I remember correctly." Ezerial said, shifting Luffy around to carry him easier.

Soon, they came to a halt at the end of a small tunnel. The walls went down into the water into a large drain. Aro frowned, "Now where do we go from here?" She walked up to the wall, running her hand along it slowly.

"Down."

"Down?!"

"…. Down…."

"Dang it…." Aro looked at the water, ears laid back. "You know I'll just sink, right?"

"Yeah," Ezerial came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "That's the point."

"What do you mean?"

"… There's a kind of air bubble below the drain…" Guzen walked up to the water edge, looking into the spiraling water, "The water some how gets pulled away, and then there is an empty cavern. It's a perfect place to dump all kinds of bodies, scrap metal, old armor, and weapons."

"So… basically,…" Aro muttered to herself, "We're being dropped into an unknown area of sharp pointy objects."

"Basically." Ezerial answered, heading to the water's edge.

"That's just great…." Her ears laid back as she spoke. She looked down and then looked at the others. Guzen watched her, waiting for a lead. Ezerial's eyes held something that Aro was so use to seeing in people's eyes. The same look that Cap use to give her when she was in training. She smiled at him, mockingly to his 'Too scared?' look. She turned and jumped into the water, being consumed in darkness…

Aro's body fell through a thin water barrier and she started to fall, gasping for breath. She glanced below to see a pile of dead bodies, swords, armor, and rats. Her ears twitched as she shifted her weight to land on her feet. From the height and speed she was falling, and her weight, made her landing come with a nice loud squish from the rotting bodies. Her hairs stood on end as the smell of rotting flesh began to creep into her nostrals. Her skin crawled as she looked around. The rats came at her, eyes an eerie red. She fumbled for her scythe when two more 'splerch' came from above her. She pulled her scythe out as three bodies fell on her, causing the bodies below them to collapse and cave in. The bodies blacked everything out of their views…

"Aro?" Guzen's voice came quietly from above her.

"Aro! Where are you?" The sounds of shuffling corpses came from near by.

"Over here! I can't move my arms because of these dumb meat bags!" Aro shouted, a whimper in her voice.

"That's… just nice…. Hold on, I'm coming."

"…. What about Luffy?" Guzen still spoke in a whisper.

"Here, you watch him."

"But Ezerial, I can't carry him."

"SHUT UP AND GET ME OUT!" Aro shouted, enraged.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES!" Ezerial snapped back with more squishing and squashing sounds.

A squeak came from near her ear, and Aro froze in her spot. Her body grew cold as another squeak came, closer to her this time. Something in the corner of her eye made her mover her head slightly to see two glowing dots, swaying towards her. She could feel it coming up her throat, the fear, the horror, and the sting of acid…

Her body reacted faster than her mind could. She let out an ear splitting scream, the adrenaline rushing in her body. Everything was a blur of motion as the bodies were tossed this way and that as she dug her way out of the pile. A sharp pain shot up her leg as she pulled out of the pill of rotting flesh. "EZERIAL!" She called, pulling herself as much as she could out of the slimy mess of bodies. The rats started to crawl over her body. Her breath quickened, her blood rushed in her ears, making sounds melt together.

She felt the pain shot up her leg again, and another scream suddenly exploded from her throat. A blade suddenly passed by her head and over her back. She froze completely. One hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up to her feet. Aro fumbled and held to the arm tightly. She felt the arm pull out of her grasp and then wrap around her, holding her close in a protective way.

"Are you alright?" Ezerial asked, putting his sword on his back.

"No." She pulled away from him, "I mean, yeah. Just scared of some rats… lets get out of here…" She looked around. The rats were making their way towards them again. She felt her skin crawl. Another scream came from her throat and she jumped onto Ezerial's back, clinging to him. "Get me out of here!" She whimpered.

Ezerial nodded, holding down a laugh. He turned to Guzen, who was carefully and silently picking his way through the bodies towards them. "Which way from here?" Guzen pointed at a small path that was behind the two. Aro noticed Guzen was carrying her scythe. "What about Luffy?" Ezerial asked, noticing the same thing.

"...I can't carry him…," Guzen said, pointing over his shoulder and down the hill of rotting flesh.

"We can't leave him there—"

"The rats will get him!" Aro whimpered, hiding her face behind Ezerial's shoulder.

"… You take her to the path, then come back and get Luffy…" Guzen said, turning away, and heading back to Luffy.

"Guzen—" A squeak cut Aro off, and she whimpered. Ezerial turned and headed to the path slowly and carefully.

"What's wrong with you? You're suppose to be the hero, not the scared-e cat…," Ezerial spoke without emotions as he grew nearer to the path.

"I have… a fear of rats…" She spoke in a small whisper.

"You're part cat, why are you scared of them—"

"Their nasty! Cat or not, those things are just…" She shivered to finish her sentence. Ezerial asked no more questions, but only set her on the safety of the stone walkway.

"Stay." He turned and headed back to Guzen. Aro watched him, silent. She wanted to yell at him or something—to let him know he doesn't control her. She couldn't find the words, and ended up letting her jaw hang open—a bad choice. The taste of the foul air crawled into her mouth, settling on her tongue. Her face turned pale and she turned instantly to the side, hurling near the path. She hugged her stomach as she let the last of it empty out of her. Her body shivered violently. Another squeak came from near by, and she froze yet again. She slowly looked over her shoulder. Two large red dots made their way towards her.

"What… the… hell…" She whispered, feeling her body start to tingle. Her bones started to twitch. The red dots slowly grew larger, swaying side to side as they came slowly at her. Smaller dots started to come in pair near the larger ones, but closer to the ground. Aro slowly slide to the entrance to the path, eyes locked on the larger of the red dots. Some kind of sound caught her attention, and her eyes darted to the mass of bodies. Two more large red dots slowly became visible. "Gia-gia-gia-gia—" Aro stumbled for words. The four red dots began to rise, and a silhouette of a furry figure became clear to her. Her night vision kicked in, and the forms of two giant rats became startlingly clear to her.

"Aro!" Guzen and Ezerial's voice called at once. Aro looked in the direction of the voice and saw them running down the hill of flesh with Luffy over Ezerial's shoulder. It took her a moment to notice that the hill was vibrating slightly. Her pulse rushed, her ears pounded with the sound of her pulse beating in her head. Her jaw dropped as a swarm of glowing red eyes came after them. Her ear twitched and she jumped back. A large gray blur flew past her face as she landed in the path. One of the giant rats had jumped at her, and landed in the puke. Her stomach turned.

Normally she would have made a humorous comment about it, but seeing as hundreds of rats were heading her way, she decided it was best not to. Instead, she turned, and ran down the path as the second giant rat chased after her. It took all of her will power to not scream in the small path.

**(Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Been a little brain-dead lately… BUT! I'm already working on the next chapter! It should be done soon… hopefully…. gives phoenix down no dying on me, please!)**


	14. The Plan 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

**Chapter 14: The Plan II**

"OH HELL!" Aro shouted, running down the path, which now formed a hallway. A torch lightly lighted it here and there. The sounds of metal hitting rocks came with each step she took. The giant rat followed close behind her, growling deep in its throat. Aro sped up, fear being her energy. A split in the hallway made her curse. "Right or left, right or left?!" She asked herself aloud. The rat growled louder. She gave a small squeak of surprise, "Left it is!" She bolted to the left, running blindly.

---

"Oh hell…" Ezerial muttered under his breath as he continued dodging a series of attacks. A blue die shot at some of the rats attacking him, leaving large frozen patches. Guzen was a couple of yards away, trying to get the highest point of the limited space they had. "I can't do anything with him on my back!" Ezerial shouted, ducking under a snapping jaw.

"… Then drop him on the floor…" Guzen turned suddenly, firing a 'Fire Bomb' at a group of rats. He turned quickly back to where he was facing, instantly jumping back. He pulled a hand full of dice, and another hand full of cards. He threw the cards and the dice at once. Upon contact, the dice turned to ice, which began to melt from the heat of the group. The cards hit and the outer layer crumbled. The cards suddenly caught on fire, setting the rats a blaze.

Ezerial dropped Luffy when Guzen suggested it, and had finished drawing his sword when the flames caught his eye. He looked and began to gape. "What the hell was in those?"

"Magnesium." Guzen answered, "Burns once in contact with water."

"Odd…" Ezerial said, countering an attack by the rats. Luffy's body stirred as the fight continued on.

---

"WAH!" Aro shouted, sliding down a slanted slope into a dark room. She landed in about a foot of water on her but. "Ew…" She muttered, raising up one of her arms, watching the water drip from cuff. "Just my luck…" She slowly got to her feet, dripping wet from the waist down. A scratching and growling came from behind her. Her night vision kicked in, and she turned around quickly. The large rat was slowly making its way down the ramp. Aro's skin began to crawl as she slowly backed up. The rat swayed towards her. She felt fear and aggravation building inside her. "Dumb rats…" A pulse started to form in her head. She blinked. The pulse felt different. She could feel it in her body. She closed her eyes, thinking about it. The rat made a rhythm with the waves he made from walking. The rhythm she was feeling was off beat of it. Her ear twitched and she turned to glance behind.

A small drop of water fell from the roof and into the water. She looked at where the water came from and a slow smile came to her face. A hole was in the roof, about a yard across one way and two yards the other. She looked back at the rat smiling still as she slowly walked back wards. The rat continued to follow her.

Eventually, she felt the drops start falling lightly hit her on the head. The rat stopped, lowering more into the water. Aro jumped back and the rat lunched. As soon as she touched down, she jumped forward again, onto the rat's head. She kicked off, sending its head into the ground, while pushing herself upward to the hold. Her hands were already up, catching the edge lightly and gracefully.

"Alright then…. Now what?" She tried to pull herself up, and noticed how drained of energy she was. Aro's ear twitched and she looked down at the rat. The rat was starting to stand on its hind legs, reaching for her coat with its teeth.

She looked back up, swung her legs back, and then reversed the swinging motion. As soon as her foot lightly touched the roof, she kicked off at a slight angle. She reached a point where she was almost laying in the air. That's when she curled her body back like a horseshoe. Her feet hit something solid and she let go of the ledge and flipped her body back.

She found herself crouching down in a dark room—or, it would be dark if she wasn't using her night vision. The room, except for the one table, had two of everything: beds, cups, plates, forks, spoons, knives, pillows, and dressers—

Her ears shot up. "Dry clothes!" She ran over and went through one of them. Nothing she liked. They all seemed to be for someone in the circus. She ran to the other one, and found matching clothes to the previous ones that she came across. She tossed the clothes behind her, still searching and hoping to find something she could wear. Soon she gave up, put her back to the dresser side, and slid down to a sitting position. "What the hell? Are these people twins or something?!"

"Actually, we are." Two voices said at once. Aro jumped up and turned towards the voices. Two girls with dull blue gray hair cut where the front was longer than the back, bright brown eyes, and long sleeved shirts that had a black and white stripe patter on it, matching hip sash, black shorts that were finger-tip length, small black shoes with white bands around the tops, and fish-net leggings stood before her. They really were twins. The only way she could tell them apart was a small clump of black hair. One had it to the right; the other had it to the left.

"… Who are you two?" Aro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kit"

"Kat."

Aro looked to the side, resisting the urge to finish the jingle. "Really now…" She looked back at them, "And what are you two doing down here in the rat infested hell hole?"

"We live here." Kat said, starting to walk towards Aro's right side.

"Day in." Kit started to walk towards Aro's left side.

"Day out." They both spoke at once.

"You know," Aro said, slightly annoyed, "how you the two of you talk grates on my nerves…"

"Is that so?" Kit started to pull out a thin wire from in under the sash. Aro held up her hands in fists as she kept walking around her.

"Kit, I think she's scared…" Kat started to do the same thing. Aro watched her as well, looking from one to the other.

"Kat, maybe she should be…"

"You're right, she should be." Aro's ear twitched as the two started to spin the wires in figure eight patterns as they passed each other.

"What, staring a dance or something?" Aro could tell how sharp the wire was by the sound they made in the air. She also noticed small round orbs at the ends.

"Actually, we're planning,"

"On making you,"

"DIE!" They both said at once, suddenly swinging at Aro. She jumped to her left, barely dodging them as the wires trimmed a layer of the coat sleeve. She jumped back more still, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

---

"… I'm hungry…" Luffy said with a yawn.

"Then fight to get by to find something to eat!" Ezerial's voice came out forced.

"But I don't have the energy…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Ezerial's voice was back to normal now, with a hint of energy loss.

"… I'll take you to an all you can eat buffet… if you fight now…" A large explosion lit up the room suddenly. Luffy was jumping to his feet while Ezerial and Guzen were trying to make their way to the path.

"_Gomu gomu no…_" He jumped into the air, and suddenly started to send out a flurry of punches and kicks in random directions, "_Hanabi_!" The rats gave out small cries as they were hit. A large circle soon formed around the three as Luffy finally returned to the ground.

"Lets go!" Ezerial turned and ran towards the path. Guzen and Luffy followed.

"HEY!"

"What Luffy?"

"I'm hungry!"

---

"Interesting…" Veldoro sat in a dark room, looking out to the backside of the mountain. A snail phone sat on his desk. "You sure that there are such… beings there?"

"Positive." A deep voice answered through the snail. A slow grin started across Veldoro's face. Serisha stood silently in the doorway.

"Vel-kun… they're on their way here…. Rather quickly…"

"Let them come… Serisha, prepare a cart. There is something at the end of the island that would show powers beyond even what Jishin can come up with…"

**(Authors note: Jishin is Cap's Alis.)**


	15. The Plan 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

**Chapter 15: The Plan III**

"Do you think she went right?" Ezerial looked between the two paths, sword in hand.

"Maybe she went left…" Guzen counted with is own comment. He was facing the way they had come from, a Fire Boom in hand, ready to fire. The rats were still dazed from the last Fire Bomb he used about five minutes ago. They had been in this same spot for almost ten minutes now.

"I'm still hungry." Luffy said in a lazy voice.

"Enough is enough, we're going right." Ezerial started down the path to the right.

"What if she went left?" Guzen said as he fired a Fire Bomb at the giant rat who made his way towards them. The explosion rattled the walls around them.

"GUZEN!" Ezerial shouted, "USE SOMETHING QUIETER!" The walls began to crumble, sending the rats scrambling to get away in a frighten mass. "Oh bloody hell…." The old path began to cave in, "RUN!" Ezerial darted down the path to the right. Luffy followed close behind. Guzen hesitated, facing where they ran.

"… I don't think she went right…" He turned the other way, and started down the path, hands in his pocket at the pace of a light jog.

---

"What's wrong, Kitty…"

"Why are you running?"

"Are we too strong?!" Kit and Kat attacked at once, one vertically while the other horizontally. Aro did a sideways flip to dodge both of them. The coat was cut up, as was the room. Small amounts of blood dripped to the floor from Aro's person. Her neck had a thin cut on it, from the base of her jaw on the right side to her left collarbone.

"I thought I told you… the way you two talk was… getting annoying…" She was frustrated, and didn't think long enough to not show it.

Kit and Kat both began to swing the wire in figure eight patters, "Is that so?" They said at once.

An idea suddenly came to Aro as she slowly began to back up. "Quick question before I die by twin powers… tell me, who is—"

"We're equal." They answered at once, sounding annoyed. Aro cursed under her breath. That wasn't supposed to happen to the good guys, right?

"Tell me then, why are you two working for Veldoro?"

"Veldoro pulled us free…" Kit started.

"From the chains that kept," Kat added.

"Us as people's tools,"

"He taught us to fight"

"To defend"

"To be strong."

"He guides us"

"When no other would"

"He fed us"

"When no other could"

"He saved us." They finished together, and began to attack.

"Bu aren't you still a tool? Except to HIM now?!" Aro shouted, barely dodging. Kit and Kat froze, blinking. Aro watched the wires fall to the ground, laying on each other. She suddenly pounced on them, standing where they over lapped. The twins jumped and tried to pull the wires out from under her, but Aro shifted her boot to have the orbs at the ends get stuck to the heel.

"Then we'll have to"

"Cut your legs"

"OFF!" They flicked the wires and Aro leaned back slightly. The wires sent out waves to the boot, and that was it. Nothing more happened. They blinked, and looked at Aro, who was smiling brightly. Anger filled their faces, "What did you do, Kitty?!"

"Metal on the souls!" The twins frowned at her, obviously angry.

"That's cheating Kitty!"

"Pulling a stunt like that!"

"BAD KITTY!" They shouted together.

Aro rolled her eyes, "Just think about it! He took you in, and is making you live with a bunch of pack rats, near a room full of dead bodies, who KNOWS how deep underground, and makes you do whatever HE wants you two do!" The twins exchanged glances. "Is that what you're thankful for? Or did you two even leave square one?—"

"SHUT UP, KITTY!" They shouted again.

A strange clicking sound, like meal on stone, echoed in the room. All three of the girls looked around, unsure of where it was coming from. Aro's ears twitched. The pattern of the sound was familiar to her.

It suddenly came to her. She turned away from the twins, face covered with one arm. A bright light flooded the room. Kit and Kat gave a small cry of surprise. A hand grabbed Aro's hand and led her off. She followed blindly. The sound of rocks moving, another jerk on her arm, and she knew who it was. She ran forward, until stopped by and arm. The sound of rocks came again, ten a small thud, ending in silence. She waited for a sign; eyes still slightly in a daze. Another tug came and she followed slowly. She whispered, "Thank you, Guzen…" The hand squeezed hers, and she smiled. It didn't last long. Something was different, and she didn't know what it was…

---

"DOWN!"

"BUT WE CAN GO UP!"

"FINE! UP!"

"Gomu gomu no…" Luffy pulled back his arm.

"HURRY!" Ezerial had one hand on two walls that were slowly closing in on each other. Luffy sent his hand flying to a small hole in the roof. Ezerial turned and grabbed onto him.

"ROCKET!" They suddenly were suddenly flying through the hole, and into a strange medical room. As they were air born, Ezerial let go of Luffy, and looked around. All the sick beds were covered in blood.

"Great…" He muttered, landing gracefully. Luffy on the other hand, landed a little louder. Ezerial kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Luffy cupped his hands around his mouth. "HEY! ANYONE HERE?"

"Shut up Luffy!" Ezerial growled.

"Who's there?" A deep voice came. Luffy and Ezerial froze. "I'll ask again, who's there?" Ezerial motioned for Luffy to follow him, and he started to sneak to the near side of the room.

"I'm Luffy!"

Ezerial nearly fell over. He turned and glared at Luffy.

"And that's Ezerial."

This time, Ezerial did perform a face fault. He jumped up and grabbed Luffy by the neck, attempting to strangle him. He only succeed in getting his neck to stretch out. "You imbecile!" He growled in Luffy's ear, "That's Dr. LeStine! Let's get out of here! He's insane!" He began to literally drag Luffy to the door.

"Luffy and Ezerial?" The voice questioned from behind. Ezerial looked over his shoulder just in time to jump back from a large knife being thrown at him.

"WHOA! Did the Doctor guy throw that?" Luffy asked, pointing at the knife. Another came from the dark, and Ezerial jumped back.

"No, the tooth fairy did."

"Why would the tooth fairy throw knives at us?" He put Luffy on his feet once more. They both caught sight of something in the darkness.

"Eh?" They sounded at once. Both of their eyes went wide and they turned. "RUN!" and broke out into a full sprint as a barrage of knives came at them.

"WHOA! ANGRY FAIRY!"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME! WHERE'S THAT DUMB MARKSMAN WHEN YOU NEED HIM!"

---

"There…" Guzen finished the bandage, and pushed his hair back from his face, "You two should be more careful." Kit and Kat gave him a quick nod. Both were covered in bandages. Under the bandages were thin cuts.

"What are you"

"Doing down here?"

"Guzen-chan?" They finished at once. Guzen kept his face blank at the name.

"Did you happen to fight Aro? Everyone's on the look out for her."

"Yes, but someone came"

"And we thought it was you"

"But she didn't use cards,"

"She used something fine"

"Something long and thin."

"That cut easily,"

"And would have killed us…" They were not hugging each other, a scared look on both of their faces.

"… I see… You two say here unless Veldoro gives you the order to do other wise, understand?"

They nodded, "Be careful, Guzen-chan…" He gave them a small smile and they fell silent. He walked to the wall and felt around, soon finding a small rock button. He pushed it and a secret pathway opened. He looked back at the two, both of their faces blank and confused. He bowed and ran into the new path, as fast as he could.

"Aro shouldn't be so trusting…" He noted in his mind, "That's going to be the first thing I tell her when I catch up to them."


	16. The Plan 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: The Plan IV

* * *

"Where are we going, Guzen?" Aro asked, rubbing her eyes, as she was lead down the hallway. Spots still speckled her vision still. "You going to answer me?" Soon the hand let her go, and she stopped walking. Rubbing her eyes still. "Guzen?" The footsteps walked away. "Uh… hello? Half blind friend here…" She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a large, white, high ceiling room. "Guzen?" She asked, unsure.

A click and she jumped, looking around. ""Who's there?" She asked, slightly frightened. She lowered herself to the ground, taking the now useless oat off and tossing it to the side. Her clothes were basically dry now, except for a bit of the shorts. She lowered herself to the ground, eyes darting around the room. "Who's there?" She asked again, keeping low to the ground. The Clicking came in a pattern that anyone could place – Someone walking.

Aro turned towards the sound, eyes narrowed in anger. "If it isn't the little witch from hell…" She growled as Serisha walked in from a doorway on the far side of the room. She walked along the walls, drumming her nails on the wall as she did so.

"You show your ugly side easily, Aro Dear…"

"Same goes for you," She kept her glare cold and empty.

"Why do you look so angry, Aro Dear?"

"Who brought me here?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because, Aro Dear, you made me look like a fool in front of m Vel-kun!"

"You mean I showed him your true side?"

"Tough talk for someone who's in a bad position…"

"Who? You? I agree full heatedly…"

"You really are a fool…"

"How so? You're the one getting angry." Serisha pointed her hand at Aro. "What's up? Don't you know it's rude to point at someone?" She stiffed a laugh.

"You talk to much…" Serisha whispered, her hand slowly turning into a blade. Aro's eyes went wide, and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Supa Supa Fruit?" Aro questioned as Serisha made the slow walk towards her.

"That's right, my fury friend… you didn't think Vel-kun was attracted to me just for my looks, did you?"

"Frankly, I question if he was attracted to you at all…" Aro took off to her right.

"You Succubus!" Serisha charged at her, "I'll make you bleed for that!"

Aro turned, running backwards, and jumped just in time to catch blade on the bottom of her boots. While she did so, she said, "Bled enough for today, and I'm not a whore like you!" She turned slightly, getting the blade in the groove of her boot. "Besides, if I'm so weak, why," She curled her body backwards, pushing Serisha back, "am I going to win?!" She got to the point where she was performing a handstand and Serisha was free from the hold. She pulled back her blade-hand and went for a vertical attack.

Aro turned, blocking it with her foot. "Fight me!" Serisha growled, attacking horizontally. Aro twisted her body, pulling her legs to one side. She did a strange move, kind of like a 'wiggle', going for a sidekick to her rib cage. Serisha turned her rip into a spike and the sound of metal hitting metal echoed into the room. Serisha's other hand turned into a blade and she attacked again.

Aro swung her legs again, dodging and attacking at once. Serisha attacked with both of her hands at once. Aro suddenly switched from her hands to her forearms lowered herself so her chest was hovering just a centimeter or two off the ground. Her feet came to where they were nearly touching her head.

"Back—" She clicked her heels together, and two small knives fell of her boots and to either side of her head—into her hands. She suddenly uncurled, going for a double kick to Serisha's face, "OFF!" She jumped back, barely dodging the attack. Aro jumped to her feet. The knives were like kunai, except for not as diamond shaped as the normal were. She slid her fingers into the ring at the end of the two knives, slightly rocking them back and forth.

"That's pointless! I can't be stabbed!" Serisha started to laugh.

"Blah blah blah…" Aro popped her neck, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, "Doesn't changed a thing…" She started to spin the knives on her fingers.

---

"Thank you, LeStine…"

"**DR. **LeStine, thank you." His voice had a heavy accent of some kind.

"Dr. LeStine… Thank you for bandaging us up; even if we're against each other…"

"I am a doctor, and a doctor's job is to help people, is it not?"

"True, but… I question your methods…" Ezerial hung his head after he finished talking. He was pinned to the wall with a large verity of knives; Luffy was in just as bad as a position as he was. Both were shirtless, held up by the knives close to their body and crisscrossing across their limbs. LeStine was kneeling in front of them, medical bag open next to him. He had short blond except for his mid-back length rat-tail; yellow that fades into black, as it grows closer to the pupil eyes. He had on a black leather coat with a fluffed up off white collar over a high-collared white doctor shirt, black dress pants, and polished black dress shoes with strange points at the end. A small dog tag hung from his neck that said 'LeStine' in smooth cursive.

"Why is that?" He jabbed a cotton ball with peroxide on a cut that went from Ezerial's shoulder to his elbow. He rubbed the cut quickly and vigorously. Ezerial hissed, sucking in his breath and holding it.

"You… Pain… Obsessed… A—" LeStine suddenly applied a great amount of pressure to the cut, and Ezerial cried out. Luffy watched them.

"Hey…. You're first name is Frank, right?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"As in, Frankenstein?"

"Luffy!" Ezerial shouted suddenly. LeStine had a forced smile, "Oh really now…" He stood up right, and pulled one leg back, preparing for a swift kick to Luffy's body. "LeStine! Hold up!" Ezerial tried to be pulled free. Luffy blinked. LeStine narrowed his eyes and started to attack!

---

Guzen paused to catch his breath, looking down the many pathways. "Aro…" He muttered, and looked around. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed all around him. He slowly leveled his breathing, and stood up right, eyes closed. He focused on the sound.

He soon got it down to two directions: Northeast, or north. He took a moment, and went Northeast. He walked until a small red light started to fill the path. He slowed down and noticed the path growing smaller.

It got to the point where he was going up hill in a navy crawl, feet pressed against the wall to keep from sliding backwards. Voices started to fill the small crawl space. He fell as silent as death. He soon got to a small metal grid that over looked a small office. The room was a mess, but Veldoro walked about, packing this and that. He had a snail on his should, talking to someone somewhere.

"No… I don't think you understand the situation… no… no, I want you to say there… Yes, no… Perhaps…" Suddenly Veldoro let out a loud laugh that made Guzen's back suddenly prickle. "Aro? You want what from her? … I see… hmm, we'll just have to see… I'm heading there now… No, don't hurt anyone yet. We need them as leverage." He then left the room, bag over his shoulder. Guzen closed his legs and slid back down the hill. As soon as he was at where he picked a direction, he ran down the other path as fast as he could.

'Where are you, Aro?' Guzen suddenly ran into a large room, and saw Aro and Serisha fighting, Aro clearly at a disadvantage. Guzen froze, watching. Aro ducked and dodged, and attacked. All seemed futile. Serisha's sword hands made Guzen's take a sharp breath. 'Her too…?' Aro suddenly lost her knives from a cleaver counter from Serisha, and was kicked back. She hit the wall and bounced off slightly. Something red scattered in the air. Guzen suddenly felt the air get thick. Something was starting to cloud his vision; like thick smog. He knew what this was. It was his 'curse.'

"ARO!" He suddenly shouted, pulling a multicolored die from his case. Serisha lunged at Aro as Guzen fired the die. The die hit the blade, and a thick substance suddenly wrapped around the blade, making its sharp edges useless.

Something red fell to the ground, with small, loud plops in the silent room. His face went pale. "No…"


	17. Side That Is Hidden!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: A Side That Is Hidden!

* * *

Guzen slowly approached Serisha and Aro. Serisha slowly stepped in the way. "Tsk tsk tsk… you shouldn't have betrayed my Vel-kun…" Guzen ignored her and continued towards Aro's body. It was propped on the wall, shirt slowly going from white to red. "She was weaker than Vel-kun suspected," Serisha said with a laugh. Guzen finally got to the point where he and Serisha were nearly touching. She would not move, so he looked over her shoulder at Aro. Anger filled him the more he stared. Eventually, he reached the point where he had to look away. "Too easy to kill." She laughed.

"Serisha…" He said quietly.

"Hmm?" She began to remove the gel from her blade hand.

"Run."

"Run?"

"Run far away… if you value your life for the time being… there will be death in this room if you do not…"

"Someone has already died!" She got the gel off her hand and both of her hands returned to normal. She pointed at Aro, "And there is the dead!"

"The feel of death still hangs in the air; fate is NOT satisfied…"

"What are you talking about? Have you lost your mind?" Serisha turned and stalked to the other side of the room.

"Serisha, now you must stop…" He reached for his card case when she didn't listen.

---

"So…" LeStine was panting slightly, looking rather annoyed. "He's… difficult to hurt…"

"He's cursed..." Ezerial said with a sigh, and slowly drank some water.

"I'm a rubber man!" Luffy said while laughing. LeStine had kicked him a couple of times, but they did nothing. So, he finally freed them from the wall. All three sat at LeStine's desk drinking either water or wine.

"I see that now…" LeStine cracked a small smile.

"Ok, we must be off… you wouldn't have seen a, uh… cat girl run by here, would you?"

"A cat girl? Sounds interesting…" His smile grew slightly.

"I'm taking that as a no…"

"Does that mean the guy with the dice was right?" Luffy gave a questioning look.

"Yeah, Guzen was… where is Guzen, anyway…?"

"He must have gone to Kit and Kat's room" LeStine took a sip of his wine.

"Who?" Luffy titled his head slightly.

"Twins that are deadly."

"Interesting twins…" LeStine then laughed.

"You lust more than the number of brain cells in that thick skull of yours…" Ezerial gave a disapproving frown.

LeStine shrugged, "True or not, your cat girl is more than likely dead."

"What?" Luffy and Ezerial asked at once. LeStine pointed the doorway they tried to get through earlier.

"Go through there, go straight and you should reach the vaccine room. Continue on, and you'll be in the ventilation system that leads to every room in the castle. Soon, if you keep going straight, you'll find a carving of a sun and a moon. It's a switch that leads to Kit and Kat's room. Use that to try and find your cat girl." He took another sip of his wine.

"Thank you, LeStine." Ezerial stood, setting down the cup of water. He then readjusted the sword on his back. "Come on, Luffy."

"Hey, Frankenstein, do you have some food I can eat?"

"Actually, yes, but what's my name?" LeStine stood and walked over to a table a few yards away. Luffy jumped up, grinning wildly.

"FRANEKNSTINE!"

"WRONG!" He grabbed an empty cup off the food-covered table and threw it at Luffy. It hit on the head, and he wasn't phased. LeStine pointed to the plates of food, "What's my name?"

"Hmm… Frank… EnStine?" A plate hit him with some food.

"Just take it and leave!" LeStine yelled and stormed off to one of the medical beds. He put his hands in his pockets, looking down at the blood-covered sheets.

"Thanks!" Luffy picked up the food and ate it in one bite. Ezerial's jaw dropped, "Got any more?"

"GET OUT!" LeStine's voice was full of anger and annoyance. Ezerial and Luffy both bolted for the door. LeStine put his hands on the sheets, closing his eyes. Something slowly came to his face, starting at his eyes and slowly crept down his cheek.

"Did you do as you were told?" A voice asked in the dark.

LeStine forced himself to calm down, "Yes, I did. I won't betray Veldoro."

"Good lad…" A rustling sound was heard, then silence. LeStine slowly looked around. Satisfied that no one was there, he grabbed the base of the bed, and out of anger, flipped it into the air. The metal framed came down on another bed, and crashed into the wall at the same time. He turned to where Luffy and Ezerial had run off.

"God's speed…" He looked away, unable to forgive himself.

---

"I'll say it once more. Stop, Serisha!" This time, Serisha sopped and looked back.

"What?"

"Fight me."

"Why waist my time with you?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Fight me, Serisha!" He threw the 4 cards he had in his hand at her. Her hand turned into a blade and she knocked them away.

"You will lose!"

"Then you will die!" A strange silence filled the room, gripping at the two, pushing at the same time.

"Are…" She shifted her weight to stand taller, "Are you so sure about that, little boy?"

"Even now," Guzen started towards her, eyes cold and empty, hands hovering near the cases, "You doubt yourself, question your abilities, talents, and mind." Once only a few yards away, he began to walk in a kind of circle around her. "You doubt your reflexes, your strength, your will power, and your mental capabilities…" He draws three cards and held them up. "Once for your betrayal, one for controlling me, one for Aro."

"One what?" She turned with him, eyes never leaving his.

"One for a painful injury, if it be mental or physical; and three strikes and you shall die…"

"You could never kill!"

"Then fight me!" Serisha was silent. Guzen felt anger and sorrow building. "You poor excuse of a fighter! How can you call yourself a servant of Veldoro! More like a pawn of life!"

"What was that?" Serisha suddenly lunged at him. Guzen jumped back, pulling two dice out. One was a metallic orange, while the other was a misty blue. He prepared to fire the orange one. Serisha jumped back, crouching down for best reflexes. "What does that one do?" She asked, alone with a simple nod towards the die.

"My own creation, you'll just have to wait and see…" he, with his other hand, threw the three cards. Serisha jumped back and to the side. The cards barely cut her arm. Guzen, while Serisha was still air born, shot the die at her with such speed; there wasn't even a blur. The die barely grazed the cut and it shattered, a thick orange liquid spreading over the wound.

"Yuck! What IS this?!"

"It's a special chemical made for you metal people… it'll eat away at any part of you that become metalic from now on…"

"WHAT?!" Serisha let out a high pitch scream.

Ezerial and Luffy stumble into the room, looking around. Both freeze. Guzen looked over to where they were looking: Aro's body. His eyes went wide.


	18. Never Doubt!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Never Doubt!

* * *

"Wow…. That was a bit too close for comfort…" Aro shook her head slightly, sending a few flakes of what seemed to be rubble, or just dust from the wall, down like a small glittery storm. Guzen turned fully to her, jaw open and eyes wide.

"You're a mess, Aro" Luffy pointed out. Ezerial smacked him on the back of the head.

"Aro…" Guzen stared at her. Aro looked up at him, and an ear twitched.

"Hmm? What's wrong? It looks like you thought I was dead or something." She laughed, slowly getting to her feet. A look of pain passed over her face. Guzen hurried over, offering a helping hand.

"To be honest, I though you did… the haze was there and everything…" He whispered.

"Well, I can't die yet. I got too much to do and too much to see." She looked at Serisha, who was in a state of panic. "Besides, it might not be my death at all…"

"I got our heart! I know I did!" She stepped back, her face paling. "How are you alive?"

Aro stood as tall as she could, pointing to the wound. "Next time, try to make sure I'm NOT shifting in the attack. You might strike better next time." She grinned, and then winced in pain.

"Take it easy, Captain." Guzen whispered. Aro looked at him, slightly confused.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine, just give me my scythe so I can finish this girl off once and for all."

"Oi, Aro…" Aro turned to Luffy, confused. Ezerial had his hand over his heart, letting out a sigh it seemed of some kind. Luffy was pointing somewhere. Aro looked, and her jaw dropped.

"SHE RAN AWAY?!" Aro shouted at the empty spot where Serisha once stood. "HOW DID SHE GET AWAY?!"

"… she might be heading to Iryoku…" Guzen said, remembering the phone call he over heard with Veldoro.

"Why would she head there? It's just a shipping dock…" Aro looked around for any hint of where she could have gone. The room only had two doors, Luffy and Ezerial entered from one of them, and still stood there. The other was half way across the room. Nothing else but the four of them stood there. "and I want to know how she got away…"

"Supposedly, it's coming up on its once-a-decade competition, correct?" Ezerial questioned.

"..That fighter test? Sure, it's being held tomorrow…" Guzen looked to Aro, "… think he might be after some stronger people for a better raid?"

"If that's true, we've got to get out of here and get him before he sets sail. Sure, Shira is safe, but imagine if he got stronger and took over another naval base like he did here?" Aro looked up at a large, slow moving fan at the top of the room. Something was hanging down from inside it. Aro felt her ear twitch. "Is that a rope?"

The rest looked up as well. Guzen narrowed his eyes, the fog finally leaving his vision. "… looks like it…"

"Think that's how she excepted?" Aro put her hands on her hips, annoyed.

"How could she climb up there that fast?" Luffy questioned.

"Maybe someone pulled her up… a lot of someones…" Aro sighed. "How are we going to track them now?"

"Gomu gomu no…" Luffy's arms stretched towards the fan blade.

"Everyone aboard!" Aro hugged Luffy, "Thanks for the lift, Luffy."

"We got to hug him?" Ezerial asked, uneasily.

"You'll fall off if you don't." Aro glared at him. He sighed and grabbed Luffy's arm, holding on tight. Guzen looked at the three, raised an eyebrow, and took a strong hold to Aro's person.

"That's cheep, I rather—"

"ROCKET!" They took off towards the fan. Aro closed her eyes, not wanted to see if they hit the fan blade or not.

---

"Aro!" Ezerial's voice made her open her eyes. She looked around. They were at the top of the castle some how, few feet air born. She looked around in awe at the site. Dark and lush green trees lined the mountaintop that created the bowl-shape towards town. The tree stretched back and seemed to melt into the glittering blue water of the sea. Following the sea, her eyes met the horizon where the sun was only a little ways from reaching sun set. The sky to her other side were darkening, while the sky near the sun still were a cheerful bright blue. She looked back at the bowl. Everything was cleaned up, and a cart sat on the middle of the path with a lonely figure on it.

"Guzen, is that Cap?" She asked, looked down. Guzen looked as well as the peak of 'flight' was achieved.

"…Looks like it…"

"Luffy, when we land, I want you to tell Cap to head to Iryoku. Then, you and your crew set back on your path. I don't want to delay you all too long with our problems."

"Worry about problems as they arrive. I want to know how the hell are we going to land safely?" Ezerial looked at the quickly approaching tower roof. Aro looked as well.

"Good idea… any ideas?" She wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck, fear finally taking a hold of her with their height.

"Gomu gomu no—"

"He has one." Ezerial held tight to Luffy's arm.

"—Fuusen!" His body started to grow to a large ball shape. They hid the castle and bounced up a bit. He deflated and they all fell from some-what a safe distance to the castle roof. Aro let go of Luffy and Guzen let go of Aro. Ezerial hesitated, and let go. Aro used her cat abilities and landed on her feet and hands. She let her knees and elbows bend so she didn't break her legs. She landed like any other cat would: near spread eagle. Guzen landed on one foot, and changed the direction of the force from the land into a small jog forward. He stopped, looking over the edge to the back of the castle. Luffy landed on his rump, but seemed unharmed. Ezerial landed and instantly went to a kneeling position, one hand on the ground for support. Aro blinked, finally noticing what Ezerial had on under the cloak he normally had on.

He had a plain white dress shirt with long sleeves, a red cloth that tight loosely around his neck and came to just below his rib cage, pure black dress-looking pants, and black boots that looked very dressy. She tilted her head to the side standing.

Ezerial looked around, standing. "Where did she go from here?"

"Down the wires." Guzen's voice got everyone to look at him. He looked back at them, pointing down thick metal wires that were built into the castle and went diagonally towards the rocky hill behind the castle.

"How? That thing would cut right through her." Luffy said, frowning.

"Turned her feet into two metal spikes, giving her not only balance but a way down…" Aro muttered under her breath. She turned to Luffy, "Thank you for your help Luffy. I'm sure you'd rather be back to your adventures on the sea."

Luffy opened his mouth to speak, but Ezerial cut him off, "You've been a great help, honestly. Just tell Jishin that he needs to head to Iryoku."

"Who's Jishin?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Cap." Guzen and Aro said at once. Luffy hesitated, and nodded. He turned to the other side of the castle and stretched his arm to a lower part. Aro looked away.

"Gomu gomu no rocket!" She knew he was gone now.

"Right… time to play trackers…."

"Now, how do you suggest we get down?" Ezerial looked at her, slightly annoyed. She looked at him, eyes slowly making their way to look over his shoulder. She slowly smiled. He blinked, "What are you planning, Aro?"

* * *

**Author's note: Okies, I have a lot of free time, so... Hopefully I'll get a lot of chapters up, I'm shooting for two just for today! -smiles- Thanks for reading with me! And if you'd be so kind is go to my profile on here, and read the bottom part. I would really like to hear what you all think should happen either by e-mail or by review! Thanks! -Tori**


	19. Enter: A New Friend?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece. And rights to FMA for the Joke **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Enter: A New Friend?

* * *

"I'll get you for this, Aro…" Ezerial growled, trying not to lose his balance. 

"Would you have rather climbed down by hand?" Aro said, shifting her scythe slightly on her back.

"Not really, but if my sword breaks because of this—"

"Then it wasn't a good sword." Aro said with a laugh. Guzen watched the two, perfectly still and perfectly balanced. Ezerial's great sword laid on the cord, pointed down. Aro stood in front, hands behind her head now, Ezerial stood in the middle, shaking slightly from lack of balance, and Guzen stood on the handle, full height and not batting an eyelash.

"I made this sword myself, I know that it's a good sword!"

"Then why are you worried?"

"Because it wasn't made for SURFING!"

"We're not surfing, we're grinding!" She noticed the ground coming closer. "This is my stop!" She jumped off to the right, a few yards above the ground.

"Hmm." Guzen jumped off to the left. Both landed safely and started towards the end of the metal wire. Ezerial suddenly got very shaky.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He jumped at the last second, and his sword sunk into the soft earth. He landed in a jog fashion. Once he stopped, the he turned back. His jaw dropped, "My sword was to never touch the ground!"

"Well," Aro said, hands behind her head, "It just did. Have to sacrifice to gain, right?" She walked past him.

"…Equivalent Exchanged…" Guzen walked past him on the other side.

"This isn't the study of alchemy…" He went and pulled his sword out of the ground, knocking the dirt off by tapping it on the wire.

"No, but it is the law of earth." Aro looked around; "Keep your eyes peeled for any kind of—"

"Tracks." Guzen pointed to a set of cart tracks. Aro went over and got on all four. She gave the tracks a small sniff. Ezerial walked over, and touched the inside of the track.

"It's them." Aro said standing.

"Basically fresh." Ezerial got to his feet as well.

They all gave a silent nod, and took off down the cart tracks.

---

"They want me to what?" Cap raised an eyebrow.

"Meet them in Iryoku." Luffy said, taking a bite of food.

"Are you sure?" Luffy answered with a nod. Cap sighed, "Right… I'm guessing that Shira's on her own now…" He stood, taking one last look around the Rusty Bucket.

"What does that mean?" Nami said, tilting her head to one side. He only smiled at her.

"Good luck to you, Luffy." He turned and then headed outside. The Straw-Hat Crew watched him leave.

Cap headed over to his cart, fully loaded with his belongings. He stretched, "A pirate's life for me…" He climbed aboard and took hold of the rains. With a flick, he rode off at a somewhat hurried speed.

---

"Lost the tracks…" Ezerial gave an annoyed sigh.

"And the sent…" Aro gave an annoyed sigh as well. Guzen followed behind the two, silent like always. She gave another sigh, "So much for interception…" Guzen looked at Ezerial, waiting.

"Guess we'll just have to go to Iryoku and hope to stop them…" He put his hands in his pocket. As if held by a string, both Aro and Ezerial's heads suddenly hung.

"We're nearly out of luck already…" Guzen smiled as he heard them talk at once. It quickly left though. He looked between them and up the path. Slowly, his head started to tilt to the side.

"Wrecked cart." He said. Aro and Ezerial looked up, and blinked.

Up ahead on the path was a wrecked cart, a man sitting next to it, trying to fix it. The man had ash brown hair spiked up in the front and spiked back everywhere else. His clothes consisted of a white sleeveless shirt, a plaid jacket tied around his waist, baggy black jeans and black combat boots where the jeans were tucked, making a small poofy spot at the tops of the boots. He was crying while he tried to fix the cart.

Aro smiled, "Here's our luck for the day!" She ran up, "Hey! Did you drive this thing?"

"Yes!" answered the man, looking at her with deep but bright blue eyes. Upon closer inspection, he couldn't be more than 17. "And the person who paid me to drive him to Iryoku crashed it and stole My Jane!"

"Who?"

"Jane! They took her way!" He sobbed, returning to repairing the cart.

"Would his name happen to be Veldoro?"

"Whose name?" He looked back at her, blinking away some tears.

"The man who you were driving to Iryoku."

"Oh, yeah, that was his name…"

"Well, which way did they go?" Aro asked as Ezerial and Guzen joined her.

The man looked to his right for a second, raised his hand and hesitated. He looked to his left, and did the same. He then crossed his arms, pointing in both directions, and gave a sheepish grin, "I forget."

Aro and Ezerial nearly fell over, both with shocked looks. Guzen looked at the man, blinking; "…What's your name?"

"Kise Kori! What's your name, pretty lady?"

Guzen's eye twitched and he pulled out a Fire Bomb. Aro jumped to him and hugged him; "He's the only one that knows where Veldoro and the others went!" Guzen hesitated and put the die up. Aro looked at Kise with a grin.

"… Where who went?" He tilted his head to the side. Ezerial fell over. Aro gave a nervous laugh.

'Just what we need…' She thought to herself, keeping her smile, 'A short-term memory loss tech.'

"OH! The people I was driving this cart for!" He said, scratching his head with one of Guzen's cards, "I'll lead you to them." Guzen blinked and snatched the card back. Kise blinked, "Hey! That's mine!" Guzen frowned at him. "Fine! You can have it! I have my Jane—JANE! THEY TOOK JANE!!!" He started crying.

Ezerial got to his feet, and looked at the other two. They nodded, and all three hit Kise on the head at the same time. "Stop crying." They said at once.

---

"Veldoro, they're sure to be following us…" LeStine said, finished up the shot in Serisha's arm. "Kise is sure to tell them which way we went…"

"I doubt he will," Serisha said, frowning at the needle as LeStine pulled it out of her arm, "He has the memory of a goldfish. He remember us." LeStine didn't say anything as he bandaged Serisha up. She sat on a fallen tree while LeStine knelt in front of her.

"That Kitty isn't very nice." Kit and Kat said together, one on either side of Serisha. "She likes to say things that mess with your head." LeStine stood, and motioned for Serisha to switch places with one of the twins. She did so, and he knelt in front of them, changing the bandages.

"I know that. I'm not worried about her. You all are loyal servants. You won't betray me, will you?" Veldoro turned away from them, looking down at the small town below of Iryoku. Serisha jumped up and took his free arm, for the other had Robrion's ice cold body held safely and with ease.

"I'll always be with you, Vel-kun!" She rubbed her cheek on his shoulder. Kit and Kat looked at each other. LeStine looked at the twins and back down at his work.

"Enron is waiting in Iryoku with some people he thinks would help us out quiet a lot. LeStine." He looked over his shoulder at LeStine who didn't look at him at all.

"Yes, Veldoro?" He asked, finishing the bandages.

"I want you to take the twins to the entrance gates. Take hold of that and wait for more orders."

"And what about Kitty?" The twins asked, shoulder to shoulder, faces holding the look of a child waiting to know how something worked.

"If Aro and the three arrive, I want you two to take them out. LeStine should have administered the poison to at least two of them."

"Only one of them drank, Veldoro…" LeStine got to his feet and faced Veldoro.

"Then you shall fight and make up for the failure to get both of them."

"I don't fight, you know that."

"Silence!" Something filled the air and LeStine did as he was told. "Serisha and I are going to find the animator. I want you three to do as you are told!" He turned and started towards Iryoku. Serisha followed silent as possible. LeStine's hands balled up and his arms were shaking with anger.

"LeStine?" Kit asked, standing.

"Are you alright?" Kat asked, also standing.

LeStine didn't answer, but continued glaring at Veldoro until the setting sun made him disappear form sight.

**

* * *

(Authors Note: So this didn't get up as soon as I hoped, sorry! –bows- Gomen.) **


	20. Greetings on the Way To Iryoku

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20: Greetings on the way to Iryoku

* * *

"And here, we take a right…" Kise muttered.

"This is our fourth right hand turn…. We've gone in a circle…" Ezerial pointed out, sounding greatly annoyed.

"Not true! A circle is a side-less shape, so you can't make turns! So, HA! We haven't—oh look, we're back at the cart…" Aro slapped her forehead and let out an annoyed sigh. Kise turned around to face her, lantern balanced on his head; "It's no biggie! I promise I'll get you to… uh…"

"Iryoku." Guzen finished for him.

"Yeah, that thing!" Kise said, pointed at Guzen.

"Place…" Guzen corrected.

"Right…" He laughed a little and turned, and started off in some direction. Guzen followed him with a roll of his eyes. Aro and Ezerial followed shoulder to shoulder.

"Aro," Ezerial whispered, "We're wasting time with this idiot, can't we just find the path on our own?"

"At least he gets us back to a place where we can back-track easily… and it's not like we're wasting day-light, so I see no problem with following him…" She whispered back with a sigh. She closed her eyes, letting her natural instincts lead her through the woods and follow the two. "Until he gets us in danger, we'll be fine…"

"A-HA! I FOUND IT!" Kise said happily. Aro opened her eyes and saw Kise standing on a hill and ran up to be standing next to him. Ezerial and Guzen followed. Once on top of the hill, she fell over. Ezerial nearly did the same. Guzen blinked. Kise turned with a wide grin, holding his hand out to a pig-run. Aro picked herself up, eye twitching.

"That's not Iryoku… that's nature's version of a path made by mindless creatures of habit…"

"No, **nee** , niet, **ei**, non , visszautasítás , tidak , non uno, iie, **quinymo quinimmo**, ikke , não , нет , la , nej…" 

" **What?"**

" **No in fifteen languages… POINT BEING, that this!" He dramatically pointed to the pig-run, "Is your path to Iryoku!"**

" **Iryoku isn't a herd of pigs…" Guzen muttered.**

" **I know… it leads to that place your heading… Piroku—"**

" **IRYOKU!" The three said at once, Ezerial and Aro basically screaming and Guzen sighing.**

**---**

"Ah!" Kit and Kat jumped and hugged each other, faces visible from the light of the fire, showing their fear. LeStine blinked and gave a confused look. The three were sitting on logs across from the fire, waiting for a small pig to cook over the crackling fire. LeStine had his elbows on his knees and hands clasped together, hanging down between his legs, as much natural law would allow. The three were in front of Iryoku's gates: A tall iron door with two large stone towers on either side.

"What was that?" LeStine said, sitting up slightly, looking around.

"Rumors have it," Kit started.

"That these forests," Kat continued.

"Are haunted by victims of a island wide fire…" They finished together, voice a whisper.

"Then why did they shout 'Iryoku?'" he said, trying not to laugh. The twins looked at each other for a moment in silence, then looked at LeStine and shrugged. He sighed, and tested the pig to see if it was ready.

---

"Just wait and see! We'll be there in no time!" Kise lead the way down the pig run, grinning. Guzen sighed and stumbled in the dim light of the lantern. Ezerial took his time, carefully stepping here and there. Aro slowly followed in the back, thinking.

"I'd do anything for something to eat…" She muttered to herself. Ezerial paused, and looked back at her. She sighed, hanging her head, "But until we get there, we can't get anything to eat…"

He started walking again once she had reached him. He walked at her pace. "We're all hungry, I'm sure—"

"I'm not!" Kise called from the front, grinning back at them, lantern still on his head.

"No one asked you!" Ezerial shouted back. Kise stuck out his lower lip and turned back around. "Look, Aro, can't you use that nose of yours to smell out something?" She paused in her walking, and sniffed the air, "Well?"

"I smell meat…" She closed her eyes, sniffing more, ears slowly standing up more. Guzen and Kise turned back to them. "Freshly cooked glorious meat!" She took down the path, passing Guzen and Kise. Ezerial took off after. Guzen looked at Kise.

"… Ok, I can run." He took off the lantern and blew it out. Both turned and followed Aro.

---

"Do you hear that?" Kit looked up from her portion of meat. Kat looked away from the gates of town, towards Kit.

"Hear what?"

"That sound."

"Hmm?" LeStine came out of one of the small wooden doors at the base of the towers, heading over. He was wiping his hands on a small rag. "What's what sound?"

"Shh, and listen." Kit said in a hushed voice. Kat and LeStine did as she said. The only sound they could pick up was the crackle of the fire. Soon, both raised an eyebrow as the shuffling of leaves started to get louder, and soon grew in number.

Out of the bushes, something jumped out and landed next to the fire, crouching down. Kit and Kat jumped up and behind the log. LeStine raised his eyebrow higher. Aro looked up from where she landed, and blinked. "Oh…"

"KITTY!" Kit and Kat shouted together, clearly angry.

LeStine smiled, looking her up and down as Aro stood up right. "So your Aro…"

"That's right." She said with a slight nod. Ezerial came out after her. He looked at LeStine.

"Ezerial! Glad to see you're still in one piece."

"Yeah, thanks for the bandages, Dr. LeStine." Guzen and Kise followed. LeStine raised an eyebrow.

"Guzen? I was told you were dead." LeStine tilted his head to one side.

"This world is full of odd things happening…" Guzen stood tall, though out of breath.

"Where's that Luffy friend of yours, Ezerial?"

"Gone." He stood up right, and he swatted at something in front of his face.

"Oh?" He smiled, "I guess that's too bad… Are you feeling all right, Ezerial? What are you swatting at?"

"These bugs—they're not real, are they?" He asked, face becoming pale. LeStine shook his head, smiling. Aro looked at Ezerial.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a whisper.

"No… a hallucinogen…" He glared at LeStine, and suddenly screamed, holding his neck. "WHAT THE HELL?! THEY'RE NOT REAL! WHY DID IT HURT!"

"A poison is a poison. It's made to induce physical harm…" LeStine stepped back as Ezerial pulled his sword off his back, using his other hand to swat at some unseen bugs. "But! Enough friendly talk! We have an assignment, and we must complete it, right girls?"

Kit and Kat drew the thin wire from leather sacks on their sides, "Right!" They said together.

"Oh hell…" Aro muttered. "Scatter!" Guzen took to the woods again, pulling Kise with him. Ezerial readied himself. Aro drew her scythe as Kit and Kat attacked. Both Aro and Ezerial knocked the ends away. "How long are you going to be able to keep this up?" Kit and Kat attacked again. The two blocked once more. "Well?"

"Not long… shouldn't Guzen be giving us some—" another attack came from the twins. Aro spun her scythe, hitting the button to get the staff part of it. It tangled up the wires, "—cover from behind?"

---

Guzen opened the door, watching the fight. Kise slipped inside and Guzen closed the door silently. Darkness filled the room. "Light your lantern."

"Right right right…" The sound of rusty metal hinges, some clicks and sparks, and soon the room filled with light from the lantern. The room was filled with boxes and barrels. The two looked around. A lonely pale of crystal clear water sat in the middle of the room with a ladle in it. "Drinking water?" He asked, going over to it. Guzen began to wonder around the room.

"I wouldn't drink it if I were you… it might be poisoned by that doctor… you was what happened to Ezerial."

"True to that…" Kise began looking around as well. He poked his head over a tall stack of crates. His face lit up and he shouted, "JANE!" He hoped the crates as Guzen turned around.

"Shh!" He paused, looking around. "Kise?"

The door suddenly opened and LeStine stood there. "Guzen… I don't want to have to fight you…"

"Then don't and let me go…" Guzen reached for his card cases slowly.

"Sadly, I wish I could, buddy… but I can't…" He came in and closed the door, reaching inside his coat.


	21. Jane?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: … Jane?

* * *

"Stop defending!" Kit said.

"Fight back!" Kat added.

"OR DIE ALREADY!" They said in unison as they attacked once more. Aro gave a spin of her scythe and blocked both attacks. Ezerial slumped to be on his knees, sinking his sword into the ground, swatting at the unseen beings.

"You doing alright back there?" Aro asked, stepping in front of him, watching Kit and Kat carefully.

"Besides feeling like my insides are being ripped to pieces, yeah, I'm fine." He tried to stand, leaning on his sword as he did so.

"Hold it, Sparkie. You are NOT in fighting condition!" Aro gave him a worried look. Ezerial tried to glare at her, failing horribly.

"Fine. Watch out."

Aro turned and blocked two assaults of whips with another spin of her scythe. "You two are starting to get annoying. Do something that would actually give me a chance to attack!"

"Alright, Kitty." They answered, pulling their whips back. Aro blinked.

"… Seriously?" Aro let her shoulders lower, making her guard drop slightly. Kit and Kat grinned, getting back to back. The both took their whips and attacked the ends together, forming two bladed circlets. Aro swallowed as they put on black and white striped leather gloves. They looked at her with sneaky grins. "Oh hell…" Aro said, "Get up Ezerial, get ready to run…" Kit and Kat attached thing string where the ends met, and started to take a few steps away from each other.

"You want something different? We'll give you something different." Kit and Kat stopped, three yards apart. Aro pulled Ezerial to his feet and then towards the woods.

"Come on, Ezerial!"

"You try being poisoned and run at the same time. I can hardly stand as it is!" He growled. Kit and Kat threw the circlets at them. A loud whistle filled the air. Aro grabbed Ezerial's collar and tripped him. He barely caught himself. Aro felt the blades cut her arms, leaving two even cuts at the same height. She let out a low his of pain, turning to them quickly.

"Now you two are weaponless…" Aro's ears filled with a pulse and her hands began to tingle. "Now it's time for a counter—"

Something grabbed her legs and she face faulted. She quickly picked herself up to her hands and knees. She looked back at Ezerial, the one who grabbed her legs. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The circlets passed back over them and she understood instantly. They passed right where her neck would have been. Ezerial's grip slowly left and he lay still on the ground. Aro got to her feet as Kit and Kat caught the circlets.

Her eyes filled with anger, her appearance turned cold, her aura turned violent as her gaze settled heavily on the twins. As she spoke, Kit and Kat's faces paled, their bodies froze, and they began to tremble slightly. "If Ezerial dies, you both will feel the full fury of Oni. His death will be avenged by both of your deaths…." She said in a low whisper.

"You're Oni?"

"Yes."

"Murderer of… the great seas?"

"Yes…"

---

LeStine pulled the gun out from his coat. He slowly pointed it at Guzen. "Please, Guzen, rethink this…"

"Please LeStine… don't do this…" He readied his die. LeStine got a sad look and cocked the gun.

"Forgive me my friend…"

"NO! JANE! DON'T DO IT!" Kise's voice filled the room. LeStine lowered the gun slightly as Guzen lowered his die. "JANE! NO!"

A sudden explosion of crates and barrels flew at LeStine. "How'd he—" He ducked under the first crate and side stepped a barrel. The wooden containers crashed and shattered on the wall behind him, spilling food and wine everywhere. He hopped a barrel and landed on a still air born crate. A third barrel flew directly at him. The gun rose and with a pull of the trigger, the barrel of wine exploded, sending redness everywhere. The crate hit the ground and he walked along it until it finally stopped.

Rubble now filled the entryway, food and wine painting it different colors. LeStine turned his gun to where the containers had come from. Kise sat Indian style next to the wall. A few feet away from him was a large wrench. LeStine's face blanked as he watched Kise point at it. In a frightened voice, he spoke, "Jane did it!"

"You insane nitwit… that wrench is an inanimate object! It can't move on it's own!" LeStine said in a 'teacher' kind of voice.

"How DARE you say that! You'll hurt Jane's feelings!" Kise got to his fee and went to Jane. He gently picked her up and held her. "It's ok Jane… shhh…. I'm here…."

"You are mentally unstable…" LeStine sighed, "That's going to seriously lead to your—" He cut himself off, turning to where Guzen was. The attack from 'Jane' had moved everything, and he could no longer see where he was. He turned back to Kise, "You proved a distraction! Do you know what he can do?!"

"No, but Jane does…. What's that Jane?"

LeStine growled out of annoyance, "YOU IDIOT! JANE—THAT WRENCH IS NOT A LIVING THING!"

"She saved me" Guzen's voice came from somewhere. Something red flashed and LeStine leaned back on the crate, making the crate rock back some. The explosion from the Fire Bomb sent the crate flying like a rocket. He jumped at one point, landed in a kneeling position next to Guzen, and pointed the gun at the side of his head. Guzen was frozen in stance from the shot still.

"Don't you start too… I know you're mentally balanced…" LeStine said in a grim tone.

"Jane! Stop!"

"Arg…" LeStine popped his neck as he slowly looked at Kise while talking, "What now—" The wrench suddenly pinned his arm to the wall. He looked at the scared looking Kise. "You fool!"

Kise's jaw dropped and he pointed to Jane. "Jane did it, not me! I was just sitting here!"

LeStine looked at Guzen, as if looking for reassurance. Guzen only gave him a shrug with a small smile.

---

Aro slowly raised the scythe, the staff part sinking back into its hiding spot. "Now Kitty… there's no need to get so angry at us… it was LeStine that poisoned him… not us…" Kit and Kat were slowly starting to back up from Aro. They had dropped their rings by mistake. The tower door opened suddenly, startling the twins to cause them to give a short scream. Kise came out, Jane on her hip sheath, and Guzen with a die loaded and walked backwards from the door. Kit and Kat held to each other tighter. "L-LeStine?"

"He's in there…" Guzen answered, not turning to face them.

"Both of you, what's Veldoro's plan?" Aro asked.

"He wants to take the strongest fighters from the tournament to be part of his new crew." Kit answered.

"And if I beat them all?"

Kit and Kat looked at one another, confused. Aro rolled her neck. Kit and Kat looked back at her, Kat speaking in a whisper, "We don't know…"

"In the tower…" Aro said, starting towards them. They squeaked and ran in side. Aro stumbled, walking to the door still. Kise watched her, slowly drawing Jane from the sheath. He raised her to his hear, paused, then grabbed Aro's tail as she passed by. She looked at him slowly.

"Jane says you're going to pass out or die if you keep bleeding like that…" Aro stared at him as he spoke. Her arms were covered in dirt, sweat, and blood. Her white clothes weren't so white anymore, but more of a dark read-brown.

"Doesn't matter…" LeStine said, approaching the doorway with his hands up. "With her blood loss at the moment, she's bound to live." He stopped as Guzen readied himself. "That is, if infection doesn't kill her… let me treat her wounds—"

"You killed Ezerial!" Aro shouted, "Why should I trust you?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Sorry this took so long hehehe...**


	22. Iryoku Fights! Part 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: Iryoku Fights! Part 1

* * *

"Killed?" LeStine raised an eyebrow slowly. Aro held a glare at him as she slowly nodded. "Hurt, you mean."

"He's not moving," Aro said in a low voice.

"He's just out of it, trust me."

"Why should I? So you can kill the rest of us?!"

"SHUT UP INSOLENT CHILD!" Aro suddenly fell quiet at the sound of LeStine's anger. "I would **NEVER** kill one of my friends! I would **NEVER **even **THINK **of such a thing! He was the one who pulled me out of the gutters and into the world of medicine."

"Then what is going to happen to him?!" Aro threw his anger right back at him. "Tell me!"

"The poison will wear off in a few hours. Get him into Iryoku, enroll in the tournament, and get Veldoro out of here."

Aro's anger suddenly left at the last bit. "Out of here? Why are you working for him if you want him gone?"

"I don't have the strength to fight him…" he hung his head, stepping back into the tower.

Guzen watched him and lowered the die. "Alright." LeStine turned to him, blinking. "I'll get you bandage her up…"

"It's not your choice though. It's Aro's choice."

"That's fine with me. ONLY you can come out though. The twins HAVE to stay in there." Aro felt her ears lay back.

"That's fine." LeStine walked out, pulling a small bag from his coat. Aro raised an eyebrow. He pointed to one of the log seats. "Sit."

---

"Him?" A little girl asked, looking down at the body of Robrion.

"Yes. Can you bring him back?" Serisha said, hugging herself lightly.

"How long has he been dead?" The girl picked up Robrion's hand lightly, feeling along the skin.

"A few hours—" Serisha was cut off by the sound of ripping flesh. She put one hand to her mouth as a stench filled the room. She felt her face pale as she started to feel a little sick. "Must you do that?"

"Hmm? Do what?" She smelled the skin while watching the lady. _She's an odd one, this lady…_ she thought to herself, _Immi should be careful…_

The girl, Immi, dropped the flesh and arm, looking the body over. _Immi needs to make sure this lady is trust worthy… though, how?_

"How much?" Serisha interrupted her thoughts, causing Immi looked up at her. Serisha shivered, for , the girl just gave her the creeps. Again, who wouldn't get the creeps from a girl with skin whiter than the brightest part of a Cumulus humilis on the brightest day on the sea, hair like starlight but was black underneath, eyes bright red that can be seen from across the room and seemed to look into your soul. Her clothes didn't help her frightening look either: blood red dress with pure white lace over the skirt part and black web-like shawl that covered her well to her knees. Serisha frowned some as the girl stood to her full 2' 4" height.

"4,000 Belli."

"4,000?!" Serisha yelled, suddenly shocked. Immi got to her feet.

_Immi doesn't think she likes the deal…_ She looked at Robrion, _He has no heart, and he has some odd trances still on his brain… nearly impossible to say the least… Immi could be in a tight spot for this one's life…_ Immi looked at Serisha, slowly smiling to show her canine teeth that were sharper than the normal canine teeth of a seven-year-old. "So… 4,000 Belli, take it or leave Immi along in peace."

---

"Done." LeStine wiped his hands off on a somewhat bloody rag. Aro looked herself over at the bandages that now riddled her body.

"Wow, you're not bad, LeStine."

"Thank you, though I am the best…"

"Yes, now back in the tower with you."

"I know, I know…"

"Good boy." Aro smiled as she watched LeStine return to the tower. Once inside again, he turned to look at the four, watching them as a young child would watch their parents as they waited for their punishment.

"Don't look at me like that, LeStine…" Aro muttered, turning away from the door as Kise closed it. She looked at Ezerial, who still seemed out of it. "Guzen, Kise, pick him up. I'll get his sword."

"… I don't have any upper body strength…" Guzen looked at Kise. Kise stared at him as well.

"Me? Carry him?" Kise pointed at himself as he spoke. Guzen nodded, "Are you insane, psychotic, demented, deranged, lunatic, mad, crazy, crazed, maniacal, or paranoiac?"

"Stop being smart!" Aro snapped, picking up the sword, and storming off to the entrance of Iryoku. Guzen looked at Kise who seemed he was about to cry.

"… she just likes to yell…" Guzen lightly patted him on the shoulder. Kise smiled at him and suddenly hugged him. Guzen felt the old habit rise: his eye twitched and he froze.

"You're so nice to me, pretty lady!"

"I'm a guy!" Guzen pushed him off and followed Aro. Kise easily picked up Ezerial and supported him on one shoulder as he followed.

"D-don't leave Jane and I behind with the Mr. Loud and Heavy!"

---

"4,000 Belli?" Veldoro settled into the large chair in the room they were renting. Serisha stood before him, back against the door as if blocking herself from leaving. She was use to having to do that when Robrion had to talk to Veldoro. Habit maybe when something important got her attention?

Immi looked at Veldoro in the eye, "That's Immi's offer."

_Odd man, this old man is… his spirit is messed up greatly… I wonder if he's like the lady…_

"Isn't there a way I can convince you to do it for less?" Veldoro gave her his absolute best smile. Serisha forced herself to keep calm as she stole glances at it.

"Nope." Immi crossed her arms, holding the eye contact. She saw the smile slip from his face. It never came to his eyes, but whatever was in his eyes became anger and frustration. He slowly stood, watching Immi as he did.

_Wow… old man is tall…_

"I'll ask again… is there any way—"

"Nope."

Veldoro gave an annoyed sigh, running one hand through his hair while the other rested on his hip. "Child, I don't think you understand the importance of this… I need Immi to do this for me…"

"Immi said 4,000 Belli, nothing more or nothing less."

"It better be the best resurrection Immi can offer… that woman is slipping in her old age…" Serisha commented, crossing her arms.

_If they only knew who Immi really was…_

"It will be great, you shall see." Immi bowed to hid her smile. "So, is it a deal?"

Veldoro thought it over, one hand cradling his chin. He closed his eyes, thinking about it. "Yes, it's a deal. Tell Immi that we shall be attending the resurrection."

"No."

"No? You are not in a position to speak for Immi!"

"Immi works with only one person watching: the dead soul. To have you two watch would throw the whole thing off balance."

"Are you so sure of that?"

"Most positive."

"… All right. We won't step in."

"Thank you." Immi stood up right, smile gone. Veldoro tossed a bag to her. Immi caught it and bowed again. The child then turned and left. Serisha moved away to let her by.

"Vel-kun, is that wise?"

"She's not threat, just a child."

Immi couldn't help but smile after catching the last bit. _What fools! Immi is too good for them!_

---

"Alright… he said we need to sign up…" Aro looked at the list of fighters hanging outside of the Marine base. Ezerial had woke up slightly, and glared at the gates. Kise still held him up, humming 'Hi ho! Hi ho! It's off to work we go!'. Guzen backed away from the gate slowly, one step at a time.

"Aro… lets just go to an Inn… I'm tired…" Ezerial watched her now.

"Tonight is the last sign-up night though…"

"I'll sign you up."

Everyone turned to see Cap standing with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. "CAP!" Aro jumped on him, holding to him tightly. Cap laughed and hugged her.

"Luffy said you wanted me to come here?"

"Yes. I need your help again after all…"

"Well, first thing's first: this fighter thing. Aro, you'll be fighting, as will Guzen… Ezerial won't be up for it, but can be Guzen's back up for fights… and Kise will be yours, Aro."

"How do you know who I am?" Kise asked.

"I'm just good like that." Cap smiled.

**

* * *

Authors Note: Ok, this ended horribly, mostly for my current rush to get this done before work… BUT! Next chapter will be better! I promise!**


	23. Iryoku Fights! Part 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Iryoku Fights! Part II

* * *

The Next Morning…

"Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro!"

"**SHUT UP, KISE!**"

The door to the Inn's farthest room flew open. Aro walked out of the room in a freshly cleaned outfit, different from the original she wore before. Cap had told her for the sake of hiding from Veldoro, she had to wear something new. His choice of new happened to be more of something she could see Serisha wearing: yellow belly-tank-top, long blue-Jean pants that were bell-bottoms, and a matching blue hat that covered her ears. Her tail swung freely. Cap had told her that as long as she didn't let it twitch much, it should look like it came off the black cloth belt that was tied in the back. She had looked at it earlier, and he was right, it worked perfectly.

She shifted the sword on her back. Cap told her that she couldn't use her scythe, but he had saved her favorite sword from the 'old times'. She smiled sadly at the thought. "Aro! Aro! "Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro!" Kise was dressed differently as well. Cap had to throw something together for him: long brown coat that came to mid-shin, long black jeans, bright white T-shirt and a black French painters hat.

"Agh… what?" She finally turned to him, hands on her hips. Her tail gave a small twitch.

"You might want to put these shades on."

"Why?"

"You're a cat, they'll see your pupils dilate in the afternoon sun if you don't…" Kise held up the shades. She looked the glasses over, raising an eyebrow. She gently picked them up from the now grinning Kise.

"They're thicker than normal…"

"Just the 'plastic' part."

"What did you do to them?"

"Well, Guzen, Jane, and I got together last night while you and Ezerial were asleep." Aro blushed slightly. She didn't share her room with guys normally, but space was limited. "So, what we did was we took a pair of sunglasses and modified them. Put them on." He didn't wait for her to do it herself, but took them and put them on her.

"WOW!" She said, looking around. Everything was the same; "It's just heavier!" She took them off, frowning deeply.

"Wait wait wait!" He put them back on her. "Watch." He pushed a button on the side.

Aro jumped back suddenly, hands up as if ready to fight. "Wh-what the hell?!"

"X-ray. Now, push that button again." He pushed it for her again.

"Heat Vision, I'm guessing?"

"Yes! Ja Kyllä OuiIgen Sì Hai Sim Да Ndiyo !"

"Let me guess…" Aro said, pushing the button again to switch it to zoomed in version of her eyesight. "Yes in ten languages?"

"Yes in fourteen, actually." Kise said with a smile.

"Sarcastic idiot…" She pushed the button again to find something odd. "You have a glow around you…"

"Yep."

"What setting is this?"

"Spirit setting."

"What?"

"I can't explain how Jane came up with it, but it lets you see if things are alive or not."

Aro looked down at Jane and frowned. _Broken setting…_ she thought to herself after seeing the glow around the wrench. She turned, about to push the button, and froze. There was no glow around the rest of the Inn. She spun back to Kise, "Your wrench is glowing."

"Yes, I know. Jane is alive, you know." He said this with a roll of his eyes as if this was common knowledge.

"… Right…" She turned and headed to the ring where the matches were to be held.

---

"Good night's rest, a few morning exercises… I'm ready to go!" Ezerial said as he stretched towards the sky. Guzen frowned at him from his seat under the tree.

"… You've wasted 57 minutes and 23 seconds on stretching…"

"Why were you timing me, anyway?"

"Because, I wanted to know how much of Aro's match we missed." Guzen stood up, brushing off the pure white pants that were just slightly baggy around the ankles so they covered the black sneakers somewhat. He adjusted his small white vest over the tucked in black T-shirt. His hair was pulled back into a tight rat-tail. Cap made him leave his cards and dice in the room. Now, he had a kunai case tied to his left leg and a shieriken case on his black belt.

Ezerial was affected by the clothes and weapon change too. He had on black pants like Guzen, a white T-shirt tucked in like Guzen's, a black coat that came to his pant's pockets, white shoes like Guzen's, and his hair was pulled back like Guzen's as well. In his hand was a staff about the same height as his sword. "A little rusty with the staff as a weapon…" he muttered, starting off toward the ring where the fights were to be held.

Guzen followed, hands going to his pockets to finger the back-up weapon he planned to sneak past Cap. A small smile played across his face with the thought of it being there.

---

Cap waited in a small dugout kind of building next to the ring. Different thing is, this dugout was raised _above _the ring. He looked at his watch. Ten until the match started. "Where are you four…" He put his hands behind his head. Today's outfit choice was a Marine uniform.

"Hey officer." Aro said, coming up the stairs with Kise in trail.

"Hello Ora and Esik." He smiled slightly.

"That's the name we're enrolled as?" Kise asked with a frown. He sat beside Aro who sat beside the door. "Pretty lame, old man."

"My name is Cap." He sighed as Ezerial and Guzen came up as well. They sat so that Guzen was next to Kise and Ezerial was the farthest from the door. "Hey Zengu and Ialzere."

"Lame names, old man." Ezerial commented.

"Oh shut up. The name's Cap." He crossed his arms and leaned on the viewing window in front of them.

"Wow…" Aro said as she stood to look out the window. The ring was about as long as a football field in diameter, and had high walls that came to the base of each window to keep the fighters from knocking into the stilts that held the dugouts. The ground had all elements that could be used in a fight: desert, water based, forest, mountain, and on so. She felt her ears trying to perk up at the sight of the large and lush green trees.

_What I wouldn't give for a catnap in one of those trees…_ she thought to herself.

"WELCOME!" A voice came on the intercom that filled the stadium. Aro stuck her head out of the doorway to the rows and rows of bleachers that surrounded them. She felt her ears lay flat.

"No emergency escape route…" She muttered.

"Test… test… test… Is it working? Can they… they can? All right. WELCOME TO THE WORLD FAMOUS IRYOKU FIGHTING TOURNAMENT!" The crowd gave a loud cheer that caused Aro to cover her ears.

"Wow… lots of blood lusters…"

"Are you all ready for the first match?!" Another roar from the crowd answered him. Aro gave a 'whoop-tee-do' notion with her fingers and sat down again. "Our first match is Pegigon versus a new comer, Ora!"

"Oh hell…" Aro said, standing up and looking out the window. Pegigon was large. Not just tall, but LARGE. In one hand he held a battle-axe larger than Aro, herself. She swallowed. His body was covered in armor from head to toe and back again. He was smiling, showing his missing teeth, his golden teeth, or his yellow-stained teeth. Aro turned away and took a deep breath.

"You alright Aro?"

"You look at that guy and tell me if I'm alright…" She muttered, heading towards the ring. After she was gone, all four guys looked.

"Nope," Kise said, "She's dead…"

Ezerial and Guzen hit Kise in the back of the head at once. Cap sighed, "Come on, Aro…"


	24. Iryoku Fights! Part 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24: Iryoku Fights! Part III

* * *

Aro stepped into the field part of the ring, head held high to look confident. Though, she was a little startled and unnerved by her opponent. Not by the name, mind you, Pegigon didn't really sound all that threatening. To be honest, it made Aro think of a penguin. It was his looks that scared her. She had to see if he just looked tough or _was_ tough. Best way to do that was to look someone in the eye. Sadly, when she tried to look, his helmet protected her from doing so.

"BEGIN!" The announcer's shout made the crowd go insane with cheers and boos all mixed into a static mess. Aro cringed at the sound.

"A girl?" Pegigon's voice was deep and rolled his R's. Aro knew what was coming up, "You expect me to fight a GIRL?" He exploded into laughter. The crowd—or, most of it—joined in with Pegigon. Aro, after a second, joined as well. Pegigon stopped laughing abruptly, head jerking to look down at her. He was only half a foot taller than she was.

"Yes! Yes! A girl! Oh, how sad is the world when a _man_ has to go against a _woman_! Oh, woe is you, of all things to fight, a _girl!_"

At this point, the crowd fell silent as well. Pegigon leaned towards her a little, as if under the shadows of his helm, he was narrowing his eyes. "What are you laughing at, little girl?" This only got her to laugh harder. A wave of nervousness passed through the stands.

Her laughter slowly began to slow as she wiped away a fake tear. Pegigon was shaking slightly. From fear or anger, she could care less; as long as she got to him, she was glad. "Sorry. Sorry… I just couldn't help myself. You see, I just find you TOO funny…"

"Are you saying you could _beat_ me?"

"Undoubtedly beat you." She corrected.

"_Aro!"_ A metallic voice came to her. She didn't move at all.

'A headset?' She thought to herself.

"_Aro! Be careful! It's a fight to the death!"_ Pegigon suddenly started to charge towards her.

'NOW he tells me!" Aro darted to the side, drawing her sword. 'THIS IS INSANE!' She shouted in her mind. A strong and fast vertical swing of the great axe and Aro felt her hands start to tingle from anticipation of the fight. She ducked down below it and brought her sword up towards his knee. The sword stuck in the metal of his armor. "Kuso…" She muttered, jumping out of the way of the on-coming vertical attack. She landed a few feet away, commenting with a small smile. "You're not too…"

"Bad? Why thank you, you're very quick." He pulled the sword out of his armor and tossed it to the side. He ran his finger over the deep cut in the armor. "Nice sword, little girl…"

"I was planning on saying 'smart' before… bad just doesn't work at all." Aro stood, and took a few skip-steps backwards. Pegigon acted just as she had planned: he got angry.

"YOU SMART MOUTH GIRL!" He charged at her, yet again, but this time in a berserk mode. Aro continued taking skip-steps back.

"Oh, come ON! _CHILD _would have been a WAY better choice of words!" She waited until the last second before dropping down and jumping at an angle between his legs. Although she didn't get to see it with her own eyes, she felt it in her tumble landing. Pegigon had a head on collision into the wall. The ground shook and some gasps—ok, a LOT of gasps filled the air, as the bleachers were shaken.

"Wow…" Aro muttered aloud as she slowly stood. Her hands had no feeling in them as she walked towards her discarded sword. She smiled as she reached for it, but frowned when she grabbed it. Something caught the corner of her eye—or rather, the corner of her glasses, rather small mirror on both sides of her glasses. She continued to stand but kept and eye on Pegigon as he started to stand as well. "Double wow…" There was a large hole where he crashed.

Pegigon turned and shook the rubble from his shoulders. "That kind of hurt, little girl…"

Aro gave an annoyed sigh, "Alright, this is getting annoying…" she muttered. She kept an eye on him while she pretended to inspect her sword. He didn't do anything _too _threatening. That is, besides pulling his axe back and charging at her, yet again. "What a moron…" She returned her shade settings to normal, readying herself.

"You pest!" Pegigon shouted before trying to decapitate her. Aro jumped up and barely passed over the sword while spinning for a horizontal strike. Her sword sank into the metal easily and stopped after a little bit. Blood ran down the blade as Pegigon's body dropped to its knees. Aro smiled as she landed and pulled the blade out.

"I win…" She whispered, then added, "Ooo… beaten by a _girl…_" With a loud laugh she started to walk back to her dugout where the boys were cheering. Cap raised a can up to his mouth with a smile.

"_Good job, Aro. Quick and easy! Though, the insults were kind of over… doing…"_ The metallic voice left suddenly and was replaced with four yells from the boys:

"WATCH OUT!"

Aro turned, ducking low. The axe flew at her, heading right for her head. 'Predicting me correctly?!' She bit her lip, "Ah hell…" She jumped up and over the axe as it flew into the woods. She watched it cut through the forest for a bit, and turned back. Pegigon was right there! She went for an attack at his mid-second, but Pegigon kicked the blade into the air. Aro watched it fly into the sky and out of sight. She looked back at Pegigon as he grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air.

"You cocky little girl…"

"Enough with the sexism… I'm Ora…"

"And I don't care… I'm gonna crush your wind pipe and end it all…"

"That's not very nice…"

---

"Okay… How do you feel?"

"Like I can't move…"

"Normal, good."

"No, I feel like I can't move."

"That's normal."

"How is that normal, child!"

"Immi says so. You've been dead for twenty-four hours, maybe a bit more." Immi frowned down at Robrion as his eyes darted around the room. Veldoro walked in, followed by Serisha.

"Immi already left?" Veldoro said, looking around.

"Yes sir. Immi says make sure he knew not to fight too much or move until he's back to 100. "

"Understood. Come, it's time for the fights. The first match should be over soon." The group left Immi alone in the small house.

"Immi should make sure they really are trust worthy…" She followed them silently.

---

"Any last words, Little Girl."

Whatever strand of sanity was holding her back snapped. "Don't. Call. Me. Little. GIRL!" She swung her legs so they rapped around the base of his arm. She hugged to his arm tightly.

"Trying to strangle my arm, little—" He let out a short scream as Aro started to stretch and bend backwards. "LET GO!" he swung his arm around wildly, "LET GO, WOMAN! LET GO!"

"HELL NO!" A loud snap and she let him go. She fell to the ground and looked up at him. He glared at her, pulling back his fist to punch her. She waited, then jumped on his arm. She ran up to his shoulder, and jumped in the air. A shine in the air made her reach out her hand. Something passed by her fingers and she grabbed it. She brought it down with all her might upon his head.

The crowd fell silent.

The air grew thick.

Aro slowly gave a sad smile.

Pegigon's body fell to the ground, cold and stiff with death.

The sword's blade shined with blood from Pegigon's head.


	25. Iryoku Fights! Part 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25: Iryoku Fights! Part IV

* * *

Aro slowly pulled her sword out, watching the mass of flesh fall to the ground. She slowly took in ragged breaths, trying to calm her body down. There was no noise around her; just her heart beat slowly returning to normal. She wiped the blade on her pants legs as she headed back to her dug out on stilts. She heard the announcer starting to talk, but didn't listen to his words. She slowly started up the steps to the dug out. Guzen grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. Aro blinked, but hugged him back lightly. "Are you alright?" He asked in a whisper. The people outside started cheering as Aro hugged him back just as tightly. 

"I almost went back fully…"

"Take a rest… it's my turn to fight anyway."

"What do you mean?" Aro pulled back from the hug to look at Guzen. He didn't look at her at all, but passed her and headed down towards the ring. Aro looked out the window. She felt her shoulders sag. The man was like a clone of Pegigon—big, dumb looking, and armor covered. She frowned a bit more, seeing as this new man had a large boomerang for his choice of weapon. "… He doesn't think he's gonna…" Aro stood as close to the glass as she dared, watching Guzen intently.

---

Guzen noted first that this man was, not only big and on edge as it was, but he seemed smarter in the eyes. His armor, from what he could tell, was perfect. No weaknesses in the metal, no faults in the joints, and no uncovered weak points. Guzen would have smiled if his orders were to kill the man. "It's a shame…" He muttered.

The man raised his sword as the echo of the word 'begin' faded in the cheer of the crowd. "What's a shame, Mr. Zengu."

Out of habit, Guzen nearly corrected him, but decided that wouldn't be wise given the current situation. "That I have to fight with you."

"Because one of us have to die, correct?"

"Yes."

"No witty comment?"

"Would be too expected."

"Agreed." They both gave a short and quick smile at each other. "So, may the best one win."

"No. May the smartest win."

The both suddenly dashed to their right, making the distance between the two wider. Guzen pulled out a shieriken from one of the containers on his belt. With a quick flick, he sent it spinning towards his opponent. "Never got your name, stranger."

"It's Enima." He caught the shieriken between his fingers and threw it back.

"That sure sounds manly." Guzen pulled out a kunai and threw it. It knocked the shieriken off course while heading for Enima.

"Like Zengu sounds any better." He ducked under it, drawing a sword as he charged at Guzen.

"I agree, it doesn't. But it wasn't my choice." He turned and ran at him, drawing shieriken as he ran.

Enima went for a plain vertical lung. Guzen easily ducked under it, and tried to stab him with the metal throwing star. As he expected, it just bounced off. But something he didn't see coming was a strong volt of electricity that suddenly sent him flying back.

"GUZEN!" Aro's voice rang out from crowd to him. He turned his body, skidding back on one hand and the balls of his feet.

"You lived through that, Zengu?" Enima slowly started towards him. Guzen licked a finger and put out a small smoking tip of his hair.

"To be honest, so am I. How much is coursing through that suit?"

"Nearly two amps."

A few words crossed his mind. One such was four letters and started with a 'D'. "That is enough to kill someone…"

"Of course, that's why I always win."

"Be cheating?"

"No, by out smarting." He suddenly spun around, his second sword going straight at Guzen's heart. Guzen jumped to the side, just to have the other sword come at him. This time, he ducked down, the sword scrapping his neck. He rolled under Enima's legs, and went for a heel kick to the groin. His foot met and something slipped out of his boot as he was shocked and sent skidding across the ground. Enima turned, laughing, "You can't even get through my armor! What was the point of that, kid?" Guzen slowly but steadily started to his feet, drawing a shieriken.

"This." He gave a quick throw, and the shieriken flew towards a small space between Enima's legs. He stepped back, laughing.

"What is this? Toying--?" The shieriken collided into the fire bomb, sending out a strong explosion. Smoke filled the ring as Guzen turned and ran from the dark purple smog.

---

"He stashed a fire bomb? I thought I told him not to do that!" Cap kicked the wall, knowing if he punched it, it could lead to trouble.

"I thought Fire Bombs didn't have purple clouds," Aro said, peering out at the smoky ring. Her ears tried their hardest to twitch under their restraint.

"They don't…" Cap muttered, looking out more, watching and waiting. Ezerial stood and looked as well.

Kise held up Jane to his ear, "Mmhm… mmhm… oh… really? … All right, I'll tell them. You threes! Hey!" The three turned to Kise who was smiling. "Jane says hold your breath or get a filter."

"Why?"

---

Guzen held the collar of his vest up to his mouth, coughing. "No one can take a poison bomb easily…" _Then again, any normal person would be down for the count now…_

He jumped back a few steps, the mummer of the crowd filling his ears. A few screams here and there made him grin slightly. _Secret's out…_

He stood completely erect now, eyes scanning the darkness. He could hear him coming. His vision started to turn hazy and he dashed off to his right. A blade attached to a chain spun past him, crashing into the wall where he was standing just then. _Holy crap, that was close._ He ran along the wall, completely silent. _Is he even using a cover? Is there even cloth—_he didn't finish the thought. The haze started to grow, thicker now, making everything start to turn white. _Crap… why does it choose to happen now?_ Suddenly everything went black for him, and his body went numb.


	26. Iryoku Fights! Part 5

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece.**

* * *

Guzen's body suddenly stopped running and turned towards here Enima was. Something started to make a small vortex of wind started to clear the area around them. Once Enima's back was even slightly exposed, he ran forward, pulling a kunai from the carrying case. Enima started to turn and Guzen disappeared. Enima's eyes slowly scanned the smoke, chain and blade at the ready. "COME OUT!" He shouted. 

Guzen's body stayed low to the ground, watching Enima's feet like a cat stalking its prey. He slowly reached into his pocket, feeling for a small satchel of marbles. He kept moving as Enima started to throw his blade and chain into the smoke at random. He let out a slow breath and started forward slowly.

Enima noticed him and turned with the chain and blade in tow. Guzen narrowed his eyes as he pulled out a silver marble. Enima threw the blade at him. Guzen disappeared suddenly as the blade passed through him. Enima looked around, pulling the chain back. Guzen then appeared in front of him, no more than three feet. Enima jumped and staggered back, the blade missing his hand and going behind him. Guzen disappeared again.

---

Aro put one hand over her eyes, looking out towards the forming clearing in the smoke. "What's going on down there…"

Cap shrugged as a snail near him started to … ring… "That'd be the phone…" Cap muttered to himself as he let out a breath slowly. He never used phones often. He turned and picked up the snail. "Hello?" He asked, looking at the thing oddly in his palm. The snail opened his mouth, a deep voice coming out of it. Cap choked down a laugh from the odd pairing after hearing the name.

"_This is Smoker, have you had any problems with pirates yet?"_

Cap slowly felt his eyebrow raise. "Um, no, not really…"

"_What was that?"_

"No sir! Not that I know of! The tournament is continuing like normal, no interruptions—"

"_I thought I said to stop that tournament."_

'… Crap…' Cap looked at Aro, then back at the snail. 'How do I cover it up so he can't hear me?' He looked at Aro, and whispered, "Aro…" She didn't turn to him. He looked back at the snail and tried again, "Aro…"

Kise tilted his head to the side, watching Cap's odd actions. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Hey! Aro! Cap wants to talk to you!"

"What was—" Cap threw the snail out the door and grabbed Kise by the collar, lifting him in the air, shaking him. 

"YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS SMOKER! HE'S PART OF THE NAVY!"

Kise waited until Cap stopped shaking him and when the world around him was nearly done spinning, "Should have told me…" Cap dropped him on the ground, and looked at Aro.

"Aro, we have to go now."

Aro pointed out into the now clear ring. "He won."

"Who? Enima?"

"No, Guzen…"

"Guzen doesn't kill anymore…"

"Guzen killed him…"

"What?

"He's dead."

"How?"

"Beheaded."

"How did he manage that?" Cap went to look out the window.

---

The explosion wasn't as bad as is should have been. Maybe it was the armor. Guzen sat Indian style next to Enima's body. He looked at the guts and the body, thinking back to how his other side hand finished the battle.

_Guzen ran at him. Enima pulled the chain back, the blade heading for this throat. Guzen jumped up and started to run along the chain, "H-How are you doing that?!" Guzen didn't answer. Instead, he jumped forward suddenly, grabbing Enima's throat and shoving the ball in to his mouth. He then crushed his windpipe and kept his hand over his mouth._

_His eyes went wide as he dropped his chain and went to grab Guzen's arms. Guzen held tight though, slowly pushing harder with both hands. Enima started to scream from his closed mouth as something started to happen. His skin started to melt and his arms began to flail as he fell to the ground. Guzen held tight still, keeping his mouth closed and his throat covered. Enima grabbed Guzen and tried to break his arms. His eyes were clouding up and rolling back as he did this. Guzen frowned, and kneed him in the jaw, making Enima bite down on the marble._

_Suddenly this head exploded, sending guts and blood and other parts everywhere. Blood splattered on Guzen's face as he slowly blacked out._

He looked at Enima, sorrow in his eyes. 'Fate killed you… it wasn't a fair match…' he thought to himself. "I'm sorry, Enima…" He stood and started back. He saw Aro at the entrance of the dug out and tilted his head in a questioning way.

Aro waved her arms franticly, motioning for him to move faster. He tiled his head the other way, greatly confused. Aro held up a hand and pretended to pull something large from her mouth. She tapped it, and put it back. Guzen made a swirling motion with a finger over his eyebrow, and gave a small smile. It didn't stay long as Aro shook her head and pointed behind him. Guzen kept walking but glanced back.

His face paled and he walked faster to Aro, then broke out into a run. Smoker had entered the ring and didn't look happy.

Guzen jumped up and over the wall. Aro jumped down next to him and they both ran off, the crowd trying to leave as well in a mimic panic. "What's smoker doing here?" Guzen asked, making his way through the swarm of people easily.

"Cap and Kise's fault. They're meeting us at the docks. Pick it up!" Aro was running as well, though showing up Guzen with how easy it was. Guzen followed, glancing behind him once more. The people moved as a smoke cloud chased after them. He turned, and called to Aro. She looked back and her face was pale. She looked back up front and jumped up on a shade cover of a store.

"Careful, ma'am, that might break." Aro looked back to see Immi standing next to a familiar figure.

"Robrion—" She didn't finish as Guzen jumped beside her.

"Move it!" He jumped ahead, landing on the roof. Aro looked at him, and looked back. Robrion and Immi had disappeared.

"Don't move, Oni!"

Aro looked back as Smoker came at her, his lower half smoke and propelling himself at her. She felt chills run up her spin. "Ah hell…" She muttered, crouching down, "I'm dead…"


	27. Smoker VS Oni

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece. I apologize in advance if I kill Smoker's attacks…**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Smoker VS Oni**

* * *

Aro kicked off the cover as Smoker punched through it. She landed on the roof behind her. Smoker looked at her from the ground. "Oni… What are you doing here? Word was that you were killed trying to get to One Piece on your own…"

Aro hesitated. 'Sarcasm, no sarcasm, sarcasm, no sarcasm, sarcasm, no sarcasm, sarcasm!' She gave a grin, "Not even the sea can stop a demon from being stubborn…" She gave a short laugh before bolting towards the docks. She got to the edge of the building and jumped, clearing to the next one easily. She didn't glance back to see if he was following. He was. She just knew it. She jumped down after a second, and ran into the crowded streets. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead—" She suddenly found the streets open and clear of anyone or thing. "BAD SIGN! BAD SIGN!" She went to turn down the next street. Her turn was sharp enough that her hands were place on the ground to keep from falling.

"HOWAITOHĒBI!" A large white smoke snake suddenly passed over her head. She noticed Smoker just a few feet away. He couldn't see her because of his own attack. She grinned, planting her hands firmly on the ground. She swung her legs in a wide arch at Smoker as he came into range.

She brought her knees up and at the last possible minute, she extended them as fast and as strongly as she could. One leg went over his knee and the other went below it. She was attempting to break his leg. The kick hit and Smoker stumbled forward. "KUSO!" She shouted, landing in a crouching position. He attempted to grab her. She turned to face him and suddenly gave him a strong head-butt to the stomach. With grunt, he fell backwards. She turned and ran down the road gain.

"WAH!" She started to skid to a stop in front of a store. She stared at the window. She didn't look like herself and she had mistaken her reflection as someone else. She gave a small laugh at her own foolishness in a serious situation. Something made her stop though. Someone was approaching from behind her. Two short figures in the ally across the street. She turned quickly, ready to attack.

"Calm down, miss cat." Immi said, stepping into the light. "You know Immi's creation?"

"Creation?" Aro looked at the other figure. "Robrion… but he has no heart! How can he be alive if he has no heart!"

"Just because he's cold hearted and cruel doesn't mean he has to die."

"I took out his heart with my own hand… literally!"

"You…" Robrion's voice was different. "You killed me?"

"Ye—"

"HOWAITOHĒBI!" Aro looked at Smoker, or rather the giant smoke snake he shot at her. She jumped back, watching the smoke cover Immi and Robrion. She pushed her back against the shop window, waiting for the snake to leave. Once it was gone, she looked where Immi and Robrion once stood just to find them gone.

"Perfect…" She muttered, looking annoyed. She turned and started to run off again. Of course, Smoker followed. She looked around for an escape route. A whistle suddenly filled the air. She smiled, and ran into an ally. The ally wasn't more than three feet wide. "Perfect!" She jumped up, and kicked off the wall. She then turned, still air born, and kicked off the other wall. She repeated this pattern until she made it to the top of the three-story building. She grabbed the ledge and looked down. Smoker was looking up at her. She smirked and pulled herself up. She sat on the edge and let out a sigh. "Finally… a break…"

"Howaito Bain!"

Aro jumped and looked behind her. Half of Smoker was a giant smoke spiral while the other half, the upper half, was still human. He had his fist pulled back, ready to strike.

"Kaze…"Aro turned back as something flew past her face. Something cracked and a suddenly burst of air sent her skidding on the roof of the building on her hands and the balls of her feet. She skidded to a stop at the far side and looked back. Smoker was pushed back a few buildings from the blast. "Hurry up, Aro." She looked back and saw Guzen standing on the wall now, hand out, "Cap is already getting ready to set sail!" 

She frowned, taking his hand, "That stupid _Kaze _Blast of yours could have KILLED ME!"

"Would you rather have tobacco-brains still following you?"

"Point taken, but what about Veldoro?" She pulled herself up to her feet, Guzen helping slightly.

"We'll have to get him later."

"Hell no, we're getting him now. Robrion's alive again."

"How so?"

"Hell, I don't know! I just--" She was cut off by a voice behind her.

"Howaito—"

"Run." She turned Guzen around and jumped to the next building. He followed behind, both running as fast as they could.

---

"But Jishin, Veldoro's still out there!"

"Then he'll have to fight Smoker."

"You don't understand what he can do, we have to stop him before we leave!" Ezerial shouted, hands balled up into fists.

"So… Am I coming?" Kise interrupted Cap and Ezerial's fight, pointing at himself with Jane as he sat on the railing of the boat.

"Yes you're coming, Kise!" Cap sounded annoyed as he continued loading last minutes supplies that he gathered before coming to Iryoku.

"Jane too?"

"Jane too."

"You hear that, Jane? We're part of an elite force of undercover agents!"

"Um… Pirates, Kise… we're just pirates…"

"Oh… We're part of an elite force of undercover pirates!"

"Go sit in the crow's nest, Kise, keep an eye out for Aro…"

"Okay-dohkay!" Kise saluted and then ran to the mast, where he started to climb up a rope latter to the crow's nest. Jane was in her sheath on his waist.

"… Did he just call me a donkey?"

"I don't think he did…' Ezerial sighed, annoyed with the subject change. He looked out at Iryoku. "Do you think Smoker will really chase them out?"

"… To be honest…" Cap turned back to the things to be loaded, "nope."

"… I hate you…" Ezerial muttered, shaking with anger."

---

"Which way?" Aro asked, panting.

"Down." Guzen still sounded emotionless.

"DOWN?! That's three stories!"

"You're a cat, you'll be fine."

"He's walking second-hand-smoke, he'll be fine as well!"

"Fine, forward."

"There's a 6 story building there!"

"… You are very annoying to save…"

"Sorry for having the sense to worry for our SAFETY!"

"Like that's mattered before, Miss. Fight-some-one-to-the-point-of-near-death."

"That was my safety, not yours."

"And like my safety matters to me."

"It should!"

"Then you should care about your safety if I have to care about mine."

"…" Aro fell silent, watching the approaching building as they ran towards it. "Down…" They got to the edge and both jumped down. She grabbed his hand once they were airborne, "You die on me while we're--"

"The dying joke has been over used here already. It would be lame to use it again."

"… true." Aro grabbed a windowsill and winced as Guzen's weight stretched her arm. She let him drop for the last few feet and then dropped after him. She landed and rubbed her shoulder, "Loose some weight, will ya? That trick was easy when we were kids but now--"

"Shut up and run, Aro." Guzen grabbed her hand and pulled her to be standing, "We still got Puff chasing us." He pulled her out of the ally, and they started running to the docks.

"Guzen."

"What?"

"How come when we're in danger, and it's just us two, we make a lot of jokes?"

"Because it's better to laugh about it than fear it."

"Or is it because we're cocky?"

Guzen was silent as he pulled her around a corner. Aro picked up her pace to be running beside him now. He let go of her hand and put them behind his head, "Cocky."

---

"Smoker's here?"

"Yes…" Serisha kept to the wall, not daring to go near Veldoro while he was angry. "We can't fight him… we need to leave…"

"You want to run away?"

"I want to live another day." She suddenly recoiled for no reason and whimpered. Veldoro turned to her slowly. "I-I mean, I j-just don't w-want to risk y-you having to s-start over again, V-Veldoro." He started to approach her. Serisha pushed against the wall as much as she could, "H-Honest! That's what I meant!" He stopped, just short of arms reach, watching her. She looked to the side, wincing and shaking lightly. "P-please… d-don't…" He stepped forward, raising his hand quickly. She closed her eyes tightly and held her breath.

A feather light touch made her slowly whimper. "Serisha… you know what happens if you argue with me…" He said in a soft, kind voice. She knew this voice. He was always kindest when he was mad. Not just any mad, but PI-double S-ED.

"V-Veldoro… P-please… I won't…"

"Do it again?"

"Never again.." She slowly slid down the wall, she now looked at him. He had no emotions around him of any kind or in any form. He was just cold, empty, and distant. She felt her heart race, her breath, though still silent, quicken. Veldoro had this effect on her whenever he looked cold and distant, but add in the emptiness and the lust turned into fear in an instant.

"Prepare a ship for departure." He turned, going over to the far side of the empty store. Serisha let out her held breath slowly.

"So hot, yet so scary…" She got up and brushed herself off. "Why, oh Demon Lord, do I follow thee to thy flaming home where thy life knows not of anything besides chaos?" She frowned, watching Veldoro incase he heard. Once satisfied that he didn't, she left to the docks.


	28. … WHAT THE HELL!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece. I apologize in advance if I kill Smoker's attacks…**

* * *

**Chapter 28: … WHAT THE HELL?!**

* * *

"The docks are right around this corner."

"Promise?"

"Promise…"

"Swear it?"

"I swear it, Aro. Just hurry up…"

"Positive?"

Guzen sighed. They turned the corner and were now running along wood. Aro jumped for joy as they ran, "I SEE CAP!" She cheered. Guzen rolled his eyes.

Up ahead, Cap was looking over the ship from the docks, "It'll be a risk, but we should be able to get away…" Ezerial tossed a large sack on the deck. "Careful, the bag might rip."

Ezerial said a four-letter word that was the key point of the joke: Ducking Frunk. He rolled his shoulder, "Shut up, old man… be glad I helped you at all…"

"You be glad we're taking you with us, Ezerial." Cap smiled. Ezerial glared at him and then stretched.

"EZERIAL!"

Both Cap and Ezerial blinked, turning to look behind then at Aro and Guzen. Aro was waving her hands at them and Guzen looked emotionless as always. Ezerial smiled, "HURRY UP, CAT!"

"SHUT UP!" Aro gave him a finger salute and laughed.

"SMOKE—" Smoker came around the corner, pulling back his fist as it turned to smoke.

Cap and Ezerial's jaw drop, "HURRY UP!"

Kise came up behind then, looked around and tapped on Cap's shoulder. "Cap."

"I know Aro's here, just get on the ship!"

Kise looked behind him, then tapped Cap on the shoulder again, "Cap."

Cap pushed his hand away, "Go and drop the sails, we can get enough distance for them to make it if they jump."

Kise looked between Ezerial and Cap, "But Cap."

"But what?"

"The ship is already gone."

Ezerial froze, he slowly turned to him, "Come… again…" He looked behind Kise.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Cap muttered, waving his hand to Kise, "Just get on the ship."

"Did you not hear him, old timer, IT'S GONE!" Ezerial punched Cap in the shoulder, "Stop worrying about them, and let's worry about finding a way out of here!"

Cap turned and glared at Kise, "How can it be stolen if you were IN THE CROWS NEST?!"

"Well, I came to see if it was really Aro coming or not." Kise whimpered. Cap threw his hands into the air, turning to Aro and Guzen. He pointed to the side and they both nodded.

"Change of plans." Aro muttered as she took a sharp turn down an ally and back into town. Guzen on the other hand only nodded and jumped on a stack of crates and then used them like stairs. Aro glanced at him, watching him reach the top and then ran along the wall, still heading up to the roof. 'Wow, learn something new about people every day…' Aro commented in her mind as Guzen disappeared on the roof.

"We have to go to." Cap turned and started to run down a different ally as some Navy Officers. Ezerial followed him, grumbling and adjusting his sword so he wouldn't hurt himself. Kise looked at Smoker, waved with a grin, and followed. Smoker, on the other hand, ran down the ally.

---

"That should get them out of Vel-kun's hair…" Serisha grinned, looking over the edge of the ship at the gang as they ran away. She laughed, walking to drop anchor. "Oh how is it that I can be so great to him and have him just be so mean!" She questioned aloud.

"Oi… it might be because you're _modest_." A voice called in a sing song tune.

Serisha frowned, and turned around. Kit and Kat sat on the latter, one on the left, the other on the right. Kat spoke this time, "Or it could be that," She and Kit took each other's hands, held out their left hands to her (holding each other's hand, mind you) to her and put their cheeks together. Serisha rolled her eyes as the spoke at once:

"He's too busy watching us to pay you any mind…" Serisha went over to a small room, and started to pull out a rope that was attached to the anchor. Kit and Kat let go of the latter and fell to the ground, still in the same pose. "It's true isn't it, he likes us more." Serisha felt her eye twitch. Kit and Kat let go of each other and walked over, hands behind their backs and swaying some what. "He's always rewarded us, praised us, and let us have the difficult missions. It just shows that we're better… maybe…" Kit went and put her back on the wall to the left of the door while Kat went to the right and mimic her. The both grabbed the rope and picked up the anchor together, "He doesn't love you, but loves us instead."

Serisha suddenly stood as tall as she could, face filled with anger, "The only reason why he puts up with you two is because you're dispensable!" She turned and stormed off. Kit and Kat froze, staring after. They slowly looked at each other.

"Could…"

"No."

"But Kit…"

"Kat, she wasn't right!" Kit turned to Kat, eyes angry yet sad. "He excepts us! He likes us! I promise!"

Kat looked down, lowering the Anchor slightly, "You sure?"

Kit pulled the anchor from Kat's hands and tossed it over the edge of the boat. "We are liked. I promise!" She watched the anchor hit the water and let her foot hover over the rope. She zoned out, joining her sister in doubt. Kat walked up to her and stood next to her. Both took the other's hand and held it tightly. "We…"

"… Are…"

"Liked… right?" They both asked at once.

"KIT! KAT!" Serisha stormed back, "Where's LeStine?!"

Kit and Kat looked at her, "Hmm? LeStine?"

"You know, that idiot of a doctor that Vel-kun foolishly took in!"

Kit and Kat frowned. Kit lifted her foot up as the last of the rope went over the edge. "Who knows." The both answered at once, walking off while still holding the other's hand.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Serisha ran to the edge of the ship, grabbing the rope and holding tight to her as she nearly fell over board.

---

"Stop arguing with me, Ezerial!"

"We are NOT stealing a ship!" Ezerial glared at Cap as they turned down an ally.

"WEEE!" Kise threw his hands into the air, laughing, "I love running!"

"Do something useful and find us a ship that's worth stealing!" Cap barked.

"FINE ONE WE CAN BUY!" Ezerial shouted.

"THIS ONE!" Kise suddenly turned and ran onto a ship.

Ezerial and Cap slowed down, turning around. "NO! NOT THAT ONE! IT BELONGS TO THE NAVY!" They both chased after him.

Kise laughed as he ran up the ramp to the Navy ship. He slowed down, looking around at all the officers. They stared at him, shock and disbelief plainly on their faces. Kise put his hands on his hips and frowned at them, "What? You act as if you've never seen a mechanic before…" The officers stood, drawing swords.

"Tashigi! It's the pirate cart driver that was working for Veldoro when he left Shira!"

"Oh come on, you're not still mad about the whole parts deal, are you?" Kise got a sad look, "I said I was sorry… how was I suppose to know that the bolts were missing…"

"YOU TOOK THEM OUT!" Tashigi stood at the top of the stairs, glaring down at him, sword in hand, "Get the pirate!" Three of the officers jumped at him and Kise took a step back.

Ezerial jumped over Kise, sword in hand and made a large arch swing towards the attackers. Cap came up behind him, fist pulled back and a blank look on his face.

---

Aro ran down the ally and took a sharp right hand turn, skidding in the dirt. "This is so lame… how often does the hero get chased normally in any other story?" She drew her sword; running threw a street that had a few people on it. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" She yelled, glaring at the people. A few screamed and ran for it while others just stared at her as if she were insane. Aro gave an annoyed sigh as Smoker came tearing around the corner. "Civilians today, never scared by the girl…" She turned, and got her sword ready. She knew it would basically do to him as a fly would do to a brick wall: nothing.

"You're mine, Oni!"

Aro lowered herself, reading her sword, "We'll see about that!" She felt her skin start to tingle as she pulled back for a lung.

Guzen watched from the roof top, "Aro… you fool…" He muttered, reaching for something that was in his pocket.

Aro suddenly dropped down to her knees, sword on the ground as Smoker charged at her. She was fiddling with something in the sword's hilt. She narrowed her eyes, 'Come on!' She cheered to herself; 'It's just Smoker!' She pulled a compartment from the hilt as Smoker was upon her. She pointed the sword at Smoker as the blade went up in flames.

"Ah… that's why she was being an idiot…" He took careful aim with a small round orb as things started to turn hazy again.

* * *

**(Author's note: Ok… this chapter sucked… so go ahead and say it)**


	29. DARN IT KISE!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece. I apologize in advance if I kill Smoker's attacks…**

* * *

**Chapter 29: DARN IT KISE!**

* * *

Cap punched another officer into a state of unconsciousness then turned to check on Ezerial and Kise. Ezerial had an officer by the collar and hit him on the head with the hilt of his sword. "These people were suppose to be the navy?" He asked, dropping the limp body to the ground.

"Must have been new recruits…" Cap commented with a small grin. "Lucky us." He looked around, "Kise?"

Tashigi held her sword; "I won't let you take this ship!" She got ready to charge, "That's what you want, isn't it?! Gutsy move!"

"Actually, we just want our friend back so we can go find out ship." Cap said simply. Tashigi blinked and slowly stood up right.

"R-really?"

"Honestly." Cap smiled.

Tashigi stared at him and sheathed her sword, "I'll have to put charges on you for assault of officers."

"We could just press charges for assault _from_ officers…" Ezerial muttered, putting his sword on his back.

"… then hurry and get off this ship before I change my mind about no charges…" Tashigi muttered and turned from them. She blinked at Kise who waved at her, and Jane came down on her head. "Wha—" Her body gently doubled over and lay still on the ground.

"DARN IT KISE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Kise looked at Cap and Ezerial and smiled, "Hey, you two talked at once."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Kise recoiled and started at them. His eyes went wide and tears started to form. "Don't yell at me, Jane told me to do it!" He pointed at Jane while holding her arms length from him, "Yell at her, not me!!"

"It's a piece of metal…" Ezerial muttered, feeling his hands twitch from aggravation and frustration. " 'She' isn't alive!"

"She is too!" Kise pulled Jane into a tight hug, "You made her cry!" He stormed over to Ezerial and shoved Jane in his face, "APOLOGIZE!"

"To a wrench, NO!" Ezerial pushed Jane away. Cap sighed and started to move the bodies off the ship.

"JANE SAYS SAY SORRY!"

"AND I SAID NO!"

"SAY IT!"

"NO!"

"SAY IT NOW OR JANE'LL GET ANGRY!"

"I SAID **NO**!!!"

"JANE! NO DON'T--"

_TWACK_

"SON OF A—YOU FREAKIN' HIT ME YOU INSANE PIECE OF--"

"JANE DID IT!!!!"

"Um…" Cap muttered, standing at the ramp with a person over his shoulders.

"CAP! MAKE HIM SAY SORRY TO JANE!!!"

"Cap, make him SHUT UP!"

"Both of you shut up and get ready for trouble…" Cap put the body down and stared at a group of officers who were ready to fight. "Our little followers caught us."

---

Aro kept low to the ground as Smoker stared at her, "What's that little toy suppose to do against me?"

"A good bit." She answered in a whisper. To be honest, she was just buying time for a ship to be found.

Guzen looked towards the docks, then back at Aro. He sighed and pulled out some shieriken. "… I miss my cards…"

Smoker pulled back his fist while his arm—minus his fist—turned into smoke, "_Howaito Burō!_"

Aro jumped back, and pointed her sword at an on coming fist. "Back off!" She went for a straightforward lung at Smoker's hand just to have it turn to smoke. "… DANG IT!" She pushed off the ground to get back, but the smoke tightened around her, holding her there. She shifted her sword and tried to get the flame near the smoke.

"Not so fast, Oni…" A small bit of smoke wrapped around her wrist and squeeze a pressure point.

"Gah!" She dropped the sword and started to pull against the smoke, "Smoker, you cheater!"

"There is no such thing as cheating when it comes to catching Pirates."

"Yeah, right, WHATEVER!" She tried to pull her arms from the smoke just to have the smoke grow tighter. "What are you going to do, hold me until I summit?"

"Take you to central command."

Aro sighed and continued to struggled, "Like I haven't heard that one before… LET ME GO!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before…" He frowned at her and turned, pulling her along with him as he started to walk away. Aro dug her feet into the ground, pushing against him and attempting to make the trip as difficult as possible.

Guzen stood and followed along the rooftops as Smoker pulled Aro behind him; "Wow… the cat is being treated like a dog…"

---

"You four are under arrest for fighting with--" The officer was cut off.

"Like we care." Ezerial crossed his arms.

"GO AWAY!" Kise wined, hugging Jane.

"… Don't we get a break?" Cap put his head in his hand and sighed.

"OFF THE SHIP!" The officer suddenly yelled. Kise jumped and broke down into tears.

"Officer… I don't think there really is a need for yelling…" A calm voice came from between Cap and company and the officer.

"Who is there?"

A small ball rolled out from under the ramp and tapped the officer on the foot. He looked down at it, "Careful officer, the ball might bite…"

"What kind of games are you trying to pull!" He shouted at Cap. Cap blinked, watching the ball.

"Why would that old man be playing a trick?" The voice asked. The ball suddenly let out a small hiss and started to spin. A small white cloud started to form around the officers.

"Wh-what is this?!" The head officer asked, stepping back slightly.

"Oh, Sorry, I forgot to tell you…"

The officers started coughing, some holding their throats while they did so. A few dropped down here and there, asleep or dead—no one could really tell. Ezerial pulled the collar of his shirt up to cover his face. Cap did the same. Kise stared, "What's going on?" He asked, hugging Jane.

"Just cover your face." Ezerial growled at him. Kise looked at Jane and nodded. He put Jane in his shirt then mimicked Cap and Ezerial.

The lead officer continued to cough, dropping to his knees. He was the last still standing—somewhat. "The gas… what is it…" He fell to the ground, breathing ragged and heavy.

A hand reached out from under the ramp and grabbed the wood. Slowly, LeStine came out. "Just a nerve paralyzer. You'll be walking again in a few hours." He turned to Cap, "As for you, I'd get going to the next island."

"What?" Cap raised an eyebrow to him.

"Veldoro is going to an island called Lyb. The fighting tournament went down the drain for him, so he's going for the next best thing."

"What's at Lyb? Where IS Lyb?"

"Let me come with you…" LeStine stared at him.

Ezerial looked at Cap, "Well, it's your call…"

"I say let him!" Kise said with a smile, waking up to LeStine with Jane in one hand.

"And I still say your insane…" LeStine muttered at the sight of Jane.

"Why?" Ezerial questioned Kise.

"Because, Jane says LeStine has changed from meanie to goodie."

"I wouldn't say goodie exactly, but I have changed… So, am I welcomed aboard?"

"Only," Guzen's voice came from behind him. LeStine jumped and quickly turned, "If you can get Aro back…"

"What?" Cap and Ezerial asked at once.


	30. Set Sail, CoNL!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece. I apologize in advance if I kill Smoker's attacks…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30: Set Sail, CoNL!**

* * *

Aro sighed. Sitting in a jail cell wasn't her idea of a good time. The floors were too hard to sleep on, the walls were too rough to lean on, and the bars were too well oiled to hold on to. She sat on the small pull out bed that came from the wall. Iryoku knew how to treat its visitors kindly; she'd give them that. She looked out of the cage bars at Smoker, who was on the… um, snail with a head officer. Aro couldn't hear what they were saying, so she had to make due with guessing. In her head she put on a fake conversation to keep herself from feeling alone. "_No! There is nothing you can do to make me do __that_Smoker, you have to or we'll take your rank away! _You can't do this!_ We're the navy! We can do anything!" She snorted and looked out the glassless window that was on the wall to her left just outside of her cell. "Yeah, right… anything cheep—" 

An ashtray hit the bars of her cage and made her jump and give a small squeak of surprise. Smoker was now off the… snail, and annoyance was clear on his face. "Oni, for some terror of the sea, you make a lot of jokes..."

"Life's no fun without a little humor."

"A pirate's life isn't fun, it's made for trouble."

"Oh ho ho ho… I beg to differ!"

The… snail started ringing before Smoker could comment back. He turned and answered it with a gruff 'Smoker.' Like he apparently answered all his… snail calls. Aro grinned as she watched his back tension up and his hastily left the room with his… snail.

Aro sighed and put her head on the bars of the cage. She felt so alone. She started to think about the past two days. She had finally met the Straw Hat Crew… finally. Tears started to form in her eyes as she continued to reflect on it. All that hard work to prove herself… all that time to show them what she could do…

And she still wasn't part of the Straw Hat Crew.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked out the window. "I ruined my only chance… I'll never meet them… again…?" Her face scrunched up and she blinked a few times. "S-Snow?" She watched as the flake slowly fell into the room. More started to follow the first. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. The snow was gone. "What… what was that?" She asked herself.

"Psst…"

Aro sighed, "Maybe I'm going insane? I heard it happened in jail…"

"Psst!"

"I mean… everyone's probably already set sail and—"

_THUNK_

"OW!" Aro held her head and crouched down. She gave a small whimper, "What the hell was that?" She looked around for what hit her in the head. Her eyes settled on a small glass vile. "What… the… HELL!" She jumped to her feet, and started yelling, "FIRST YOUR ASH TRAY AND NOW A GLASS CONTAINER?! SMOKER, YOU JERK!!!"

"Aro… open the vile, and dump it on the hinges."

"Eh?" Aro looked to where the voice was coming from. LeStine's face was in the window, looking annoyed. "LeStine? Why should I trust you?"

"Cause that call that Smoker answered… it's Kise."

"Kise?"

---

"I don't care what you think you are doing correctly!" Kise said angrily though was smiling and his feet were swinging back and forth as he sat on a table on the ship. He had Jane held up to his ear. He nodded, and started yelling again, "I didn't want the people of Iryoku in danger! And you call your self…" He paused, and looked a Jane, "Who is this again?"

---

Aro sighed, "That's…" She grabbed the vile and opened it. She suddenly became pale and gagged, "This stuff reeks!"

"It's a metal eating acid."

Aro poured it on the hinges and watched the metal slowly turn into a liquid and bubble mass. The door wavered and started to open in a scratchy manner. "And I couldn't pour it on the lock… why?"

"Lock is plastic coated. I've already broken out of here once like that. Come on." He disappeared from the window. Aro walked out with a grin.

"Easy!" She commented.

The door suddenly slammed open and Smoker's arm was already smoke, "_Howaito—_"

"WAH!" Aro jumped out the window and ran towards the waiting LeStine, who drew his gun and pointed it just past Aro's head. "Like that's going to work on second hand smoke!" Aro ran past LeStine as he fired. She glanced back to see a barrel of water suddenly burst at the bottom and pour water down the window. Something else flew past her head and she looked to see Guzen, having just fired something. She turned back to see the water suddenly a frozen waterfall in front of the window. She slowed down for a second, staring as the smoke of Smoker's hand crashed into the ice, and did nothing more than that. "Ok… so it did do something…"

LeStine turned, ran to Aro, grabbed the back of her collar and started to basically drag her to the ship. "Stop gawking and let's go."

"WAH! Stop! Wait! Gonna Fall!" She whimpered as she tried to keep with him.

---

"Now… tell me again why Smoker hung up on you?" Ezerial rubbed his temple with two fingers and this thumb.

"Jane said he was the tooth fairy…"

"What?"

"So, I asked him if he was the tooth fairy and he hung up on me…"

"Why did you ask him that?!"

"Because I didn't believe Jane was telling the truth!" Kise looked at the docks, "Hey, here they come." Guzen ran on the ship. "Hey, lady—" Guzen ran straight to the anchor, Ezerial and Cap in tow. "Hmm… Hey, Aro—" LeStine pushed Aro on board, causing her to stumble and fall on the deck. LeStine pulled the ramp on deck with a small grunt. "Hey, Doc."

"What?" He asked, annoyed and in a hurry.

"Who did you make me call?"

LeStine gave an annoyed sigh. "The Tooth Fairy…"

Kise's eyes went wide, "So… the Tooth Fairy is a guy? Wow, Jane! I guess you weren't lying! Sorry for ever doubting your endless wisdom!"

"I swear to the oceans, you are the dumbest person who ever walked the face of the earth," LeStine said as he finished with the ramp. Aro was working on the sails.

"Ah, but what about animal?"

"You're not an animal—well, technically you are… so, yeah!"

"Well, what about water?"

"What?"

"Am I the dumbest person to ever walk on water?"

"What—you can't even walk ON water!"

"HERE WE GO!" Aro called from the sails. A gust of wind and the ship gave a small jerk as it started to move. "Come on…" She jumped down the dock, staring at the sails. "Um…"

"Uh…" LeStine stood next to her, staring at the sails as well. Both him and Aro turned to Cap.

"Why do we have a Navy ship?" They asked at once.

"Kise's fault." Cap answered, looking back at the docks for any sign of danger.

Kise saluted with Jane in his hand and smiled. "No need to thank me!"

"Yes."

"Hmm?" Kise looked at LeStine, "Yes what?"

"You are the biggest idiot to ever walk on land or water."

"How do you walk on water?" Aro asked.

"Alright… looks like we're in the clear… So, Aro…" Cap said walking up, Guzen and Ezerial following. "What are we called?"

"Eh?" She blinked at him.

"Well, if you are captain, then you have to have a name for us, right?"

"Oh, um—C-captain?!"

"Um… you did get this gang together… who else would be captain?"

"Eh-um-well-I-gah…" She sat down, in slight shock. Cap laughed and patted her on the head.

"Well?"

"Um… Any suggestions?"

"The Crew of the Abjects?" LeStine suggested.

"… Crew of the Shiryoku?" Guzen muttered.

"Shiryoku? Shira and Iryoku?" Aro asked. Guzen nodded.

"Crew of the insane…" Ezerial muttered, looking to the side.

"CREW OF THE NINE LIVES!" Kise's random outburst startled everyone.

"Crew of the… why that?" Aro asked.

"Well… you're a cat, and cat's have nine lives… and two more people to join—cause Jane is a member too-- we'll have nine lives on one crew!"

Everyone fell silent. Aro slowly smiled, and soon was laughing. She hugged Kise, "Crew of Nine Lives it is!" She said while grinning. "Now, for who does what… Cap, you are the cook… Guzen, Marksman, as always… Kise… um… you can just be you… Ezerial, first mate, I doubt you have other talents—"

"HEY!"

"And LeStine, you can be the doctor."

"Oh, so you trust me now, is that it?" LeStine asked with a small smile. Aro just smiled at him.

"I'm a little hungry…" Aro muttered.

"Alright… everyone come down to the galley and I'll make a special order for everyone." Cap turned and started off. LeStine followed with a shrug.

Aro gave a small sad smile. Something made her ear twitch. Someone was calling her name. She looked around. "Hey, Aro, the rest of the sails aren't down. Do you want me to get them?" Kise said, starting up the mast.

"Um, sure—"

"ARO!"

Aro turned and looked out on the ocean. Luffy, from the Straw Hat's Ship, was waving at her. "LUFFY!" She ran to the edge of the ship and waved at him.

"See you later, maybe at One Piece! Hope we can sail together again, Aro!"

Aro smiled and paused, "Again? WAIT! LUFFY!" She shouted at him. "I have something to ask you!" A sudden strong gust sent the straw hats somewhere else, "Have I met you before?" She called to him. Her eyes slowly grew wider as he waved to her with a nod. "LUFFY! LUFFY WAIT! I DON'T REMEMBER! TELL ME WHEN!"

"This one Jane?" Kise pulled a rope and the rest of the sails fell. "You're so smart, Jane!" He huggled Jane as the ship caught the tail of the gust and went in the other direction.

She leaned towards him, reaching out to him though she knew she wouldn't be able to reach him. The ship slowly started to grow smaller. "No! I want to remember…" She slumped on the edge of the ship, tears coming slowly.

---

"Letter for what now?" Ezerial asked, looking at the envelope LeStine held.

"A competition. The prize is rare and indeed valuable."

"What are the rules?" Cap said, taking the envelope.

"Only one person per entry." LeStine nodded.

"So… someone would have to go alone?" Ezerial looked at LeStine.

"… No, it just means every man and woman for himself or herself…" Guzen looked at the letter over Cap's shoulder, "It doesn't…"

"I know… I think we should send someone." LeStine said, looking at Cap.

"Why? It could be a set up." Ezerial had a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"Send Aro." Guzen said, heading back to the deck.

"What?" Ezerial's gaze shifted to Guzen, "Why?"

"Aro won't let anyone go at it alone, but she'll go alone if it's for the good of the journey."

"What journey?"

Guzen grinned at him; "You didn't grow up with her."

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah… lame chapter, I know. –Gives lots of potions and phoenix downs- Oh, and I'm interested to hear who's all your favorite character! Either by e-mail or review!**


	31. Hello, Rocky!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece. Nor the guest star! And I don't own Spiderman XD**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Hello, Rocky!**

* * *

"So… how does this thing work again?" Kise asked as she looked at Aro's scythe. He was back in his normal clothes. "Aro?" Jane leaned on his shoulder. Aro sat on the side of the deck dressed in something new: white tank-top (form fitting, of course), white shorts that come to the middle knuckle of her middle finger, her normal black boots, her new glasses from Kise on her collar, a new black bini with a white skull in the middle, and the fuzzy belt that she wore in Iryoku. Her old sheath was on her back and her sword was on her hip. She was thinking about earlier just this morning… 

---FlAsH bAcK---

Aro read the letter from the navy, "Are they serious? And they want me to go to the competition?"

"That's what it ended up as…" Ezerial had his arms crossed, leaning on the wall behind Aro in his normal attire. Aro sat at the galley table, reading the letter with a grin. "I don't think you should go." A candle flickered on the table as a reading light.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"Aro..." He muttered, "You're suck a careless child..."

Aro scrunched up her nose, "Fine..." She got up and stormed out of the galley and onto the deck as the morning sun started to rise. Ezerial sighed and blew out the candle.

---EnD fLaSh BaCk---

"ARO!" Aro jumped at her name and looked at Kise. She turned a light shade of pink. Jane was in his hip sheath, while Kise was on his knees in front of her and hands placed on her knees.

"Yes Kise?"

"You seem a little angry… what's wrong?"

"Just thinking is all… what did you need?"

"How does this thing work again?" he held up her scythe.

"Like I said before, I don't know."

"Well then, I'll take it apart and find out!" He pulled a wench from behind his ear. Aro gave a silent scream as he prepared to take the scythe apart.

"KISE!" Aro finally could shout. He froze and looked at her as if he were a kicked puppy.

"What did I do?"

"Just… give me the scythe and no one has to get hurt…" She spoke calmly and held out her hand.

"You can't hurt me!" he jumped to his feet. Aro jumped up as well, tail flicking.

"Wanna bet?"

Kise's fists went to his mouth and his eyes got wider and more fearful and sad. "Would you really hurt me, Captain?"

Aro sighed; "No…" Kise smiled and held the scythe to her. She snatched it from him and put it away. Suddenly and idea came to her. "Hey, Kise… I'll make a deal with you… if anyone asks where I went; you have to say you don't know. If you do this correctly, I'll let you take my scythe apart when I get back. Ok?"

"Hmm… I'll have to think about it…" Kise scratched his head with the wrench he still held. Aro sighed, "OK!" She looked at him, grinned, then ran off below deck.

---

"No Jane! Pull up on the rope! Not down!" Kise put his hands on his hips, watching Jane as she hung from a rope at head level.

Ezerial approached him, "Hey, Kise, have you seen Aro anywhere?"

"Hmm? Aro?"

"Yeah"

"I don't know."

"How can you NOT know if you've seen your own CAPTIAN?!"

"I haven't see her, but _Jane_ has!"

Ezerial sighed, "Where did she go, Jane..."

Kise held Jane up to his ear, nodding some. "Jane says she jumped off the boat."

"WHAT?!"

"And into a lifeboat and sailed away with some board with a sail."

"Did--" He put the tips of his fingers to his forehead and turned from them, "Now I'm talking to It.."

"Ezerial, where's Aro?" Cap asked, looking from the galley entrance.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out."

"... She went to that competition thing..."

Ezerial jumped and turned around to Guzen who was hanging upside down behind him like a Spiderman rip-off. "What?"

"You called her a child, now she's going to risk her life to prove to you she's stronger than a child."

"... That little..."

---

"Wow..." Aro walked along the pebble path, looking around. On her back was a thicker than normal surfboard and her scythe. On her hip was her sword. "So many people here..." People filled the woods, and the occasional campsite in a small clearing. Some people were fighting in the path and others in the trees. Someone fell beside her and she had to side step them. "Careful, might loose an eye fighting in a tree, baboon…"

The man slowly got up and glared at her, "What did you say to me?"

"I said be careful..." She glared at him, "Is that a problem--"

The man suddenly grabbed her throat, lifting her into the air and slowly tightened his grip. Aro grabbed his wrist as a crowd started to form around them. She closed her eyes. "Let... go..." She gasped.

He tightened his grip, "Little girls shouldn't be here..."

'Again with the kid jokes!' She felt the tingling coming up her arms as her beast started to try to come out. "I said... let--"

"I don't believe you have that good of hearing... so why have ears?" Two hands grabbed the man's ears. The man opened his mouth to threaten the mystery man only to have his words drowned out by a scream of pain as the hands ripped off his ears. He let go of Aro, hands going to where his ears once were. In a panic he ran towards the crowd, who quickly disbursed.

The mystery man turned to look at Aro, dropping the ears on the ground. Aro made a grossed face, "That was just lovely..."

"You alright, Aro?"

"And I know you... how?"

"Jeez... I think time has made you slow..."

Aro's ear twitched and she was on her feet. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

The mystery man chuckled and patted her on the head, "It's me, Axe, remember?" He was about normal height, had black hair that came between his shoulder blades. He had on a button-up long sleeve shirt tucked in his black pants and matching black leathered belt, a hat, and hard boots. His body is well built, not a giant, but he did show a bit of muscle.

Aro's ear twitched and she looked him over. She didn't actually remember him, but she did… remember in a way that she knew him. She slowly circled him. "You look different..."

"Well, you haven't seen me in a while…"

Aro smiled and sniffed his arm. He twitched slightly. "Blah... you still smell bad..." She went to the other side and sniffed his shoulder, "Like... meat, sweat, and bad cologne..."

Axe is face turned red, then a smile came to his face. "That was a good one..."

"What was a goo-..." Aro's face slowly turned green and she turned away from him, covering his nose. "OH MY GOD!"

"Add another scent to the meat, sweat and bad cologne" He said with a chuckle.

Aro held her nose and punched him in the arm; "You're still a typical guy! Gross... Not to mention my nose is sensitive…"

Axe put his hand on her head and pushed her down so she fell to the ground. "And you still act like you can beat me. Just be glad I'm right in my head this time...unlike that time I got hurt in Drum, remember that?"

Aro slowly got up, "Yeah... glad..." She spat some dirt out and started to brush herself off.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I got a letter from the navy as an invite."

"You know it's fake, right?"

"Hmm?"

Axe pulled out a mimic of the letter; "It would have a navy or a marine seal if it was real. They were sent out as phonies to trick people into coming here."

"HA! SO EZERIAL WAS-- wait..."

"Dunce..." Axe sighed, "Who is Ezerial?"

"Eh, no one... but if it's a hoax, what are you doing here?"

Axe grinned, "Information on One Piece? A challenge? Of course I'm going to come here. Don't tell me you didn't know it was a fake..."

Aro looked to the side and laughed some, rubbing the back of her head, "Of course I knew..."

Axe rolled his eyes, "This is the great Oni of the Sea..."

"Oh shut up, you block head..."Aro then signed, "Who runs this thing anyway?"

"An ex-officer in the navy."

"And you'd think that a navy officer would be bright enough to put a navy seal on an impersonation letter..."

"Well, at least I know it's not Gasparde..."

"Gasparde...?"

"Long story. Why are ALL the fake marine-appointed contests made by ex-marines? I swear, it must be a trend…"

"GENTELMEN!" Aro twitched at the voice, "WELCOME TO THE LABYRATH!"

"Sexist bas--"

"I thank you for joining us! This years choice of trials will be based on one small island that is an optional main stop."

"Optional main stop?"

"You will be facing: riddles, beasts, men, and time."

"Where's the—"

Axe put his hand over Aro's mouth. "Shh." Aro frowned at him and crossed her arms.

"It is a team effort. I'm sure you all brought more than one team member to assist your chances of being successful?"

Aro and Axe froze. Axe dropped his hand and turned from Aro, hand behind his head. He muttered something and sighed. "I didn't think about that…"

Aro bit her lip and grabbed her bini, "Ah hell… I should have listened to Ezerial…"

"I'm sure you brought your most trusted members? So I believe it's become a Caption-First Mate ordeal."

Aro nearly fell over, "Really should have listened to Ezerial…"

"Official check-in will start in 20 minutes. Come sign up with your caption and your first mate!" A cheer came from the crowd as the voice left. Aro covered her ears tightly.

"Why do stereo-typical pirates have to be loud?" She winced at someone whistling near by.

"Because it's a fan-fiction…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Ezerial doesn't even know I'm here…"

"Devon doesn't know I'm here either…"

"I'm not giving up…"

"Nor am I…"

They both looked at each other. "Do you think…"

"Who'd be what?"

Aro sighed, "I don't know if two captains can work together like this."

"We're going to have to try."

"Alright…"


	32. Captain or First Mate

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece or Axe**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Captain or First Mate**

* * *

"One spot left?!" Axe and Aro shouted together. 

"It's a spot for two people, so only one TEAM spot left. As you can see, you four got here at once."

Aro felt her ears twitch. "But... we were here first!" It was true. She and Axe had been standing in line for nearly three hours to get in. The registration was short, and kept them moving at a crawl, but no one had to stop. The only people left were Axe, herself, and two guys who were too buff to cross their arms.

"Sense when does 'first' or 'last' matter to us?" Someone said with a laugh to Aro. She frowned at them.

"What, are you suggesting we fight?"

"First one out loses."

"Deal!" Aro turned to him.

She blinked as Axe hit him on the head. The man's body folded and lay in a heap on the ground. Axe smiled as he spoke; "We win. Ok, let us in."

"Um… I guess that works." The guy motioned them inside, "Names?"

"Axe."

"Aro!"

"No, your pirate names…" the man said with a sigh.

Both stopped and looked at him. "Pirate name?"

"Yes, your Pirate names."

"Axe."

"Real name?"

"Axe."

"Why are they the same?"

"Because, I'm just Axe."

"I can't register you as just Axe."

"Ok, the one and ONLY Axe?"

"Not gonna work pal,"

"Okay... how about, The Axe Who Shove a blade through my head for wasting my time?"

"...Welcome, Axe..." Aro choked a laugh as she kept walking, "And her?" This got her to stop and turn.

"Just put me as Aro?" _I really don't need to add to the name…_

"No."

"Please?"

"She's Oni."

"Thanks, Axe…"

"Oni of the Sea?" The man asked, jaw dropping. Aro grabbed Axe by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the entrance of a tall and wide square building.

"Thanks a lot."

"For what? All I did was tell him you're Oni."

"Exactly. I don't want anything else on the name."

"You've got to be kidding… why?"

"I'm not Oni anymore. I'm just Aro."

"Why?"

"New crew, new name, what about—WHOA!!!"

"HOLY—!"

Aro and Axe stood at the top of a marble staircase that led to a large mob of people. The people were reading over things, discussing plans, and a few still fighting. The walls had large, long, and detailed scroll-paintings of the grand line, but no paths. At the far end of the room was a giant table with multiple plates. "A buffet?" Aro stood on her toes to see.

"I like it here." Axe made his way down the stairs.

"Wah! Axe! Wait!" Aro chased after him, trying to stop him. "Wait! Hold on! Don't you see? No one else is eating!"

"So?" He kept walking, not even bothered by Aro. She turned and put her back against his chest and tried to push her heels into the marble floor, only to be pushed forward.

"You have to wait for the OK to eat!" Aro said, now trying to walk backwards, though to no avail.

"Wait? Why? There isn't enough to go around."

"There's plenty!"

"Not with me in the room."

Aro groaned and jumped into the air, putting her feet on the marble table. She held Axe back like this. "You have to wait, Axe…" She muttered. Axe frowned and stepped back. Aro fell to the ground with a loud thud from her board breaking her fall. "… Ow…"

"I hate waiting." He stepped over her and picked up a plate. Aro sighed and slowly rolled over to get up. Someone stood on her back.

"Well, what do we have here… if it isn't Kitty…" Axe turned and looked back. Aro looked up.

She cursed as she stared at Kit and Kat, one foot from each on her back. They were in dark blue skirts and black under-shorts, orange belly-shirts that tied around their necks, black sneakers, and their wires were in small cases on their belts at the small of their backs.

She elbowed her board to push them away. While her board stood up right, she jumped to her feet and glared at them. She grabbed her board and glared. "What are you two doing here? Where's Veldoro and Serisha? How is Robrion alive? Who was that girl he was with in town?"

Axe watched them, "Who are they?"

Aro didn't answer him. Kit and Kat laughed, putting their backs together. "Oh, poor Kitty… Veldoro and Serisha are on their way to the next island already… Robrion is alive from Immi's, the girl he was with, magic. As for us, sir, we are The Serpent."

"Who?" Axe asked. Kit and Kat turned to him, hands in fists.

"The Serpent! _**THE SERPENT!**_ You have to have heard of us!"

"Um… not ringing any bells." He turned back to fix a plate. Aro grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"No eating." She said, watching Kit and Kat.

"**Thank you, one and all, for making it in here! The food, if you all didn't guess, is poisoned for those who are greedy.**" A voice came from all around

Axe quickly tossed the meat back on the table.

"**The real fun is about to begin! Everyone shall pick a number one through nine and then go to the chosen rooms. Then, three of those rooms will be picked at random to continue, and the other rooms get a nice surprise!**"

"How come," Aro muttered, "That 'Surprise' sounds a little more cold than it should…" She watched Axe draw the number from the man walking around with a large hat full of folded up paper. Both scrunched up their noses. "Is that a 9…"

"Or a 6?" Axe turned it over.

"2, how fitting…" The twins said as they drew the paper together. "We'll see you later, Aro…" They said as they walked off to the far side of the room. Aro's tail flicked and she hissed quietly after them.

"… never hear you hiss often…"

"Are the rooms that way?" Aro asked someone near by, ignoring Axe and pointing where Kit and Kat went. The guy nodded and then slipped away. "Alright, Axe… 6 or 9?" She turned to him now.

"Well… it doesn't matter, but I guess 6."

"6 it is then!" She grabbed his arm and started to lead him across the room. "I can't stand those two…"

"That's obvious…" Axe sighed.

The two arrived at the doors. Nine evenly cut, evenly spaced, even everything except for the numbers on the door handles sat in a perfect row. Aro looked them over. Axe opened the door and went in. She gave a short squeak and ran after him; sticking close as the smell of mildew, bad water, and some other unmentionable stenches filled the air. She covered her nose, "Smells like a sewer…"

"It is a sewer…"

Aro groaned. "How many times to I have to walk in these things?" The two came to a large opening. People were scattered here and there around a large bowl that held a fire on oil. Aro scrunched up her nose, "Eh… I don't trust that fire…"

"It's not the fire you should be worried about," Axe said as he ran his hands along the wall.

"Ew… how can you touch that thing so easily? Isn't it slimy? " She fell silent as he moved a then coat of slime to show small openings. "What do you think those are?"

"Gas pipes, if you ask me." Axe held the slime for a second, and let it fall to the ground. He wiped his hands on Aro's shoulder. "I think those are for the unlucky ones."

"Apparently so…" Aro put on the glasses Kise gave her and pushed the small button. She frowned. "There are things in the wall…"

"Things? How do you know?" Axe raised an eyebrow at her. She took off the glasses and held them out to Axe. He put them on and recoiled slightly. "What the hell?"

"X-ray, just go with it."

"Right… how did you get these?"

"My shipwright and marksman made them for me… along with a wrench named Jane."

"I'm throwing a bull flag on that last one… They looked like something between spiders and—Their heading for the opening…"

Axe and Aro both grabbed some slime and mashed it on the hole. "They still coming? I don't want my hand there when they come out…"

"No, they stopped…" He sighed and they both slowly let go. The slime hung there, sagging slightly. "All those in favor of moving away from this part of the wall, say I."

"I." They both headed to the bowl in the middle of the room. Axe handed Aro her glasses back once there.

"These people are loaded…" He handed the glasses to Aro. She looked around. Everyone had at least one sword, one gun, and a leather satchel.

"Stereo types…" Aro muttered, putting the glasses away. She glanced up and blinked. "Um… are those spikes?"

Axe looked up as well and cursed under his breath. "If the bugs don't get us, the points will… what a twisted competition…"

"You can say that again…" Aro looked at the few people in the room. "Think everyone just went to nine?"

"It might have been a wise choice."

"I don't want to be in 6 any more…"

"Too late to change your mind now." The slam of a door echoed in the room. Aro swallowed.

"Great…" Aro sighed and looked at the fire. It smelled bad. Not the normal bad of oil, as if something else was in the bowl. "How do we know if we get to continue or not?"

A grinding came from the walls and everyone went silent and started to look around. Aro put the shades on and pushed the button again to activate heat vision. She turned from the fire and looked along the roof. "Um… we got signs of friction…" She pushed the button twice to get back to the regular mode. She gave silent thanks that Kise gave her more of a break down the night before of these things. She flipped a switch on the other side and the lens retracted into the side. A different shade of lens came out. She pushed the button again to activate a binocular version. She zoomed into the crack of the wall. "Ceiling's coming down." She pushed the button three more times and flipped the switch back to have them be back to the normal mode.

"… I think I want a pair of those…"

"Now is not the time, Axe… We lost. The slime is coming off. We have to find a way out of here."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, more cheep cliffhangers… this chapter was lots of talking and little action, but I have more planned for next chapter! I promise. You also get to find out what all those shades can do! D**


	33. Captain or First Mate II

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece or Axe**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Captain or First Mate II**

* * *

"_Now is not the time, Axe… We lost. The slime is coming off. We have to find a way out of here."_

"Aro, you give up too easily." Axe looked at the roof. "Though, I think this time, I'm with you." Aro nodded and looked at the walls. "They coming out?" Axe searched the floor. "Can't see anything through the slime…"

"Of course you can't. That's the point of the slime…" Aro turned to the rest of the room, who still had not noticed the changes. "Are they just… never mind, I don't care about them." Aro went towards the wall and Axe followed. "How strong are you?" She pulled the shades down and pushed the button twice to be in heat vision, eyes following the wall.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A logical one. Man, where's Cap when you need him…" She felt a small pain shoot through her as she said the name.

"Oh… I get it… I think I might be strong enough…"

"Will you need bracers or anything?"

"Don't know. Find the stop and I'll try."

Aro nodded, watching the small red dots start to move around insanely. She soon found a part that was clear. "Got it." She pushed the button twice, pulled the small lever on the other side and pushed the button twice. The wall showed up in a 3D like setting. "How Kise and Guzen made these, I shall never know or understand…" She swallowed the lump in her throat at the names. "Air pockets everywhere here. Shouldn't be too hard for you." She stepped back and patted Axe on the shoulder.

Axe wiped some of the slime away and looked at his hand. "Yeah, if I don't mind having shards of metal imbedded in me." He pulled a small spike from his hand.

"Well, how the hell are the good guys to come on top if they make the traps too perfect?!" Aro stamped her foot, making the slime below her let out a wet squish sound.

"That's the point of a trap. To make it so we can't win."

Aro opened her mouth to say something and snapped it shut. She made her glasses return to the way they normally were and crossed her arms, "You need a brace then?"

"Yeah."

A sudden scream made Axe and Aro turn from the wall. One of the people was clawing at his shirt, screaming. "Ima! Ima! Calm down! It won't be long until we're out of here." His partner said with a small laugh, "Come on, stop making us look bad." The man, Ima, continued to scream, clawing more furiously at his shirt.

"GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!" Aro looked at Axe as the man screamed. Axe only narrowed his eyes. Aro looked back at the man and turned the shades to heat vision. The fire's glow suddenly made her turn and curse.

"Smart…" Axe muttered, looking back at the wall.

Aro pulled her sword from the sheath, "Use this to clear the spikes."

"And if the blade breaks or dulls?"

"It won't. I've cut through marble with this thing. It'll live." She raised the glasses and crossed the room to Ima, who was screaming louder.

"IMA! IMA! Wh-Why are you ble-bleeding?"

"GET THEM OFF—"

Aro grabbed his shoulder, turned him around to look at his back. She pulled down the glasses and frowned at the red dots running around everywhere on him. "He's a gone—OH HELL NO!" She pulled back her hand and squished one of the red dots that had climbed on her hand. She turned to the other man, "Your friend is a goner, kill him and put him out of the misery."

"How?"

Aro held out the small silver looking spider to him. "See this? These things are all over him. Kill him and save him from the pain." She looked at the ground. "And get away from here, they're coming from the walls everywhere." She walked backwards until the warmth of the fire made her start to sweat. "Axe… are the spikes gone?" She looked over her shoulder and then suddenly hurried over.

"Not yet." Axe answered, bringing the blade down at an arch to cut a large wedge from the wall. "The stone's soft from the weathering though." Aro ran next to him and kicked the slime away from Axe. "The creepy crawlers?"

"Yeah, they make better time than I thought." Slowly, screams started to fill the room.

"_THE ROOF!"_

"_WE'RE TRAPPED!"_

"_GET THEM OFF!"_

"About time they noticed…" Aro and Axe muttered. Aro pulled her scythe and pushed the button so the staff part came out.

"Axe, get down for a second." Aro readied her scythe. Axe dropped to a kneeling position. With wide arches around them, she spun the scythe, making a wide semicircle around the two of them. Slime flew away from them, red dots stuck in them. When she finished, it looked as if someone took a spotlight, aimed it at where they were, and traced the light. In the deformed circle, there was no slime to be found. The poll slide back to it's hiding position and Aro looked around. The others were in a state of panic, too over whelmed by the fear to think correctly. Axe stood up. "We can't…"

"Leave them to their own mistakes, Aro." Axe turned to the wall and cut another large piece out. "Spikes gone." He held out the sword to Aro. "Aro?"

Aro stared at the red dots that slowly crawled towards them. She took the sword and put it away. "What would Guzen do… He'd freeze them with his Ice Die…" She frowned.

Axe turned back to the wall. "_Kachi Kachi no Bazooka_" His arm slowly turned gray as it turned to stone. "Watch out for flying rubble." He pulled his fist back and punched the wall. Rock shot in all directions and scattered in the slime.

Aro felt her hands clench into fists as she looked at the approaching dots. "This is ridiculous… how much longer…"

"Well, how thick was the wall."

"A couple of feet."

"How many feet is a couple for you… two, three?"

"… Six?"

"God, we're not close. This rock is like marble and diamond combined."

"Seriously?"

"It's like a mix of the two…"

"Well, we got our flesh eating creepy crawlies on the way…"

"Kill 'em."

"With what? My foot? They're too small to use a weapon on…" She put her hands on her hips and puffed her cheek out at him.

"Find away…" He smashed into the rock again.

Aro rolled her eyes and looked back at them. She looked around the room once more and grinned. "Got it." She crouched down. Axe didn't turn to her. She jumped over the slime and felt the spikes above scrape her arm as she landed next to the fire. She took the shades off, rubbing her eyes with one hand. "I hate fire…" She went to the other side and kicked a large arch out from around her of the red dots. She laid down and put her feet on the bottom of the oil bowl. "Heads up Axe!"

Axe looked over his shoulder, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Aro pushed and the bowl didn't budge. Burning the bugs." She pushed again and felt the bowl tilt slightly. The sound of furious punching echoed in the room. She pushed again, grunting as she heard some oil hit the ground. She grinned, let the bowl rock back some and pushed again as some oil spilled near her. The red dots jumped back. Aro laughed, pushing the bowl over.

As the bowl started to fall, she jumped to her feet and jumped on the back of the bowl. It crashed into the ground, flaming oil fanning out into the slime. It held to the slime, the fire turning a blue green and filling the air with a horrible smell. Aro coughed, looking around. _Flames, flames, flames, … oh, and flames. _Aro looked around; a frown stuck to her face. The crashing of rocks continued to echo in the room. Things started to spin and sounds started to fade. Something blew up.

_Flint and Steel?_

Aro saw the roof coming down, taking the wall's place.

_Hell, now the room moves…_

She blacked out.

---

_Something cold… something warm… something cold… something warm… _Aro said over and over in her head. _Something cold, something warm… EW… it's wet…_

Aro opened her eyes as a bucket of cold water was dumped on her face. She frowned at Axe, who was holding the dripping bucket of warm water. "You awake now?" He had a small grin on hi face.

"No…" She sat up, wincing slightly. "What happened?" She noticed that they were in a jungle. The building walls were behind her, and rubble poured out of the opening where she assumed Axe punched through.

"Well, you did the idiotic thing with the fire, though the oil only held to the slime. Yeah, you killed the bugs, but you ended up heating your body up too much."

"And I passed out, yeah, and?"

"I broke through the wall, and found out that only two other rooms made it out. The guy seems to be after our bounties."

"That's just lovely…" Aro looked around to find no one else around. "Where's everyone else?"

"In the maze."

"Eh?"

"That's the next part."

"Did Kit and Kat make it?" Aro looked at him. Axe nodded. She cursed under her breath. "Double lovely… How'd I get out?"

Axe grinned. "I dragged you out."

"Dragged me?"

"Yep."

"… Thanks, I guess."

Axe laughed and stood up. He held his hand out to her, "Ready to go?"

"Ready or not, we have to." She took his hand and pulled herself up. Axe pointed his thumb to a tree. Her board, sword, and scythe leaned on the tree.

"Any real reason why you have everything?"

Aro walked over and put everything back where it belonged. "Yeah, I didn't know what to expect."

"That board is heavier than any normal board. What's with it?"

Aro grinned at him, "My secret."

He stared at her and shrugged, "It's a fight-for-your-life kind of deal up ahead." He started off and Aro fell in step behind him.

"That's fine." She put her hands behind her head. "But, hey, we know who's what now."

"What do you mean?"

Aro pointed to herself; "I'm captain because I saved us."

Axe snorted, "You? I saved YOU. I'm captain in this ordeal." He brought her to a large Iron Gate.

"No way! I am!" She glared at him then looked at the gate. "What…"

"The entrance. Last chance to prepare."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, again, another sucky chapter… I'm trying to get to the part where I have my ideas … OH! If there's something wrong with how I'm using Axe, please tell me! –Bows-Early Apology incase I did! I'll fix it if you just leave/IM me the mistakes in a review/on MSN.**


	34. Captain or First Mate III

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece or Axe**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Captain or First Mate III**

* * *

"Dear Kat, we need to go right."

"But Kit, I can't go right…"

"Why?"

"There are…"

"Are what?"

"Bugs… after that room story from Axe, I don't want to be near them…"

"Oh come on, you scaredy cat."

"Are you calling yourself scared?"

"Kit… come on" Kat took Kit's hand and pulled her roughly down the path covered with spider webs. Kit took Kat's arm and held to it as they walked. "Let go or I'm going to trip."

"K-Kat…" she whimpered and let go some, holding to her hand tightly. She swallowed, watching a large spider start to come down in front of them. "K-Kat!"

"It's just a spider." She pulled a thin wire out of a case with her free hand. Kit mimicked her with her free hand. The spider touched down in front of them and stood as tall as it could get. The twins leaned their necks back to look up at the eyes of the giant thing.

"K-Kat…"

"Shut up Kit and take the left side." Kat suddenly dashed off to the right; wire already made into a ring. Kit started to the left when the spider let out a noise that couldn't be described in words. She froze in her tracks, slowly turning to look at the spider. It lunged at her and she fell back, staring at it.

"KAT!"

Kat threw the ring with all her strength and watched it cut through the legs and starts to cover at the end to go to the left. She turned to Kit as the spider started to fall. "Kit! Get up!"

"I-I-I-" she stared at the spider as it slowly started to topple to the ground. One if his legs came at her. Something was odd. The ends were points instead of flat for balance. She remembered the spiders Axe told her about and she froze.

The ring that Kat threw came through the rest of the legs but the one. Kat jumped over the leg, catching the ring in the air. She twisted her body and threw the ring down the center of the spider. The blade stuck in the end but the rest fell apart. She landed behind Kit, grabbed her under her arms and jumped back as the leg stabbed into the ground. They landed and both stared as thick green goo came from the body. Kit held tight to Kat's hands and stared.

"You ok, Kit?"

"K-Kat I-it…"

"I thought I taught you not to freeze up in battles…"

"But Kat, it had—"

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

Kit winced and looked up at Kat as she let her go. "Kat… I'm…"

"This is the third time in there already! Three strikes, Kit! Three!"

"Kat, I… I'm sorry… I'm just really scared…"

"We should be more afraid of what Veldoro-_bozu_ will do to us if we lose!"

"Kat, stop yelling…" Kit started to get tears, hands slowly going over her ears.

"Kit, you are coming so close to death with each turn, what am I suppose to do? You have to bulk up and step up to the plate! Hesitation will only get you KILLED!" Kit put her hands over her ears, pulling her knees up to her chest. "What am I gonna do if your hesitation gets you killed one day? Huh? You and I only have one thing: each other. If you are going to let your fears block that out from your mind, then what good are you as a partner?!" Kat's hands were in fists and she was shaking from anger and worry. "Kit, I can't stop everything that attacks you, you have to grow up and stop being afraid!"

"Kat… just stop… please…"

"Kit! Stand up and grow a back bone!"

"I hate you…" Kat stopped cold, staring at her. "I hate you… just go away…"

"Kit… stop it… just because I got angry isn't—"

"GO AWAY!" Kit closed her eyes tightly and started to cry, "Just go away…" She sat there, crying for who knows how long. Soon, her tears ran dry and her heart felt lighter. She let out a slow breath and stood up. "Sorry, Kat… I just… I don't know, I just got angry too…" She turned around, a small smile. "I'm sorr… Kat?" Her smile wavered, looking around. Kat as no where to be found. She looked around more, "Kat?" She felt fear build up inside her as she started to look more franticly. "KAT?!"

---

"How can you take those kinds of attacks?" Aro asked, looking over Axe's shoulder at the spider's sharp legs. Axe brought his hand up and let the ends barely catch his hand as he moved the leg in another direction. "You forget, I'm a lot stronger than you."

"Ain't that the truth…" Aro muttered, putting her back to the corner. The spider had them cornered for a good while now, and Axe was the only of the two who could take the attacks. She crossed her arms, pouting somewhat. She hated to _have _to have him fight for the both of them because it made her feel weak. "Can you grab the legs at all?"

"No good, it could just pull the legs back because of how find of a point they come to." He pushed another attack away as he spoke.

"Well, I mean, can you give me two seconds with no cover?"

"Why?"

Aro drew her scythe from her back and grinned. He couldn't see her, and she frowned at remembering this. "I got an idea with my scythe. Open your stance."

Axe grabbed the leg that just attacked and pushed it into the ground as hard as he could. The other leg came and he knocked it to the side and pushed it in the ground as well. He spread his lets just slightly, causing him to crouch some. Aro put her foot on his thigh and jumped up. At the peak of her jump, she bowed her back, scythe tip nearly at her feet. With a small shout of some kind, she unbowed and sent the scythe spinning towards the spider's center. A cut from the center of the spider's head to the center of the abdomen formed from the spin and arch of the scythe. The body slowly started to fall as the scythe curved upward into the treetops. Aro caught herself with her arms around Axe's shoulders and in front of him.

He frowned and pulled her from around his neck. "What was that about?"

"I was too close to land without knocking you over my normal flip-crouch." She laughed and smiled. "Wouldn't want a kick somewhere it could hinder your walking, do ya?"

He only held his frown as he looked at the body of the spider. "Interesting…" Both stared at the goop that followed instead of the blood.

"Not human, you can tell that much."

"The most interesting thing about it is it's not dead."

"What?" Aro looked at him, "My scythe has never let a person live through that kind of attack, giant or midget. What does it matter if it's human or not?"

"How about mortal or immortal?"

She felt before she realized that her face showed doubt. "Nothing is immortal, it just become difficult to kill."

"Things can be immortal, Aro, you just have to be smart enough to see that before it gets you killed."

She thought about this, and nodded, "Point taken." She ran over the spider body and started up the tree. "You keep going, I've got to get my scythe."

Axe sighed, and broke the legs off the spider so they were as tall as he was when put end to end. Carrying one in each hand, he continued down the path. "Be quick, Aro."

"Yes _DAD_!" Her voice held enough sarcasm that a small smile tugged at Axe's lips as he turned the next corner.

"MR. AXE!"

The voice made Aro jumped out of the tree, scythe still stuck in the branch she found it. She ran and turned the corner, stopping must before running into Axe's back. "Who was—"

"Ms. Aro!" Kit stared at her; fresh tears already forming on her tear streaked face. She stood just in front of Axe.

"Where's the other?"

"Kat disappeared after we had a fight!"

"How can you two have a fight, your exactly alike."

"Only around others. When we're alone, we're completely different."

"How so?" Aro pull the branch off her scythe and stared at Kit as she started to tell about the attack. When she finished, Aro had her scythe cleaned up and put away, readjusted the board on her back, and Axe had looked around the body of the spider, standing on the far side of the body from them. "So… you told her to go away and she did?" Kit nodded. "And you're freaking out about this?" Another nod. "Why?"

"Kat and I never leave one or the other for something like that… we know we're the best together than separate."

"Ah, so you're Kit. Well, I don't know what to tell you than get use to being alone."

Kit's face paled, "But I can't! I can't take that! Kat would never do this! Aro!" She grabbed Aro's shoulders, tears coming silently, "I need Kat! I will not do this to her! Someone took her and I have to find her!"

"What do you want from me?" She pushed Kit's hands away, "Want me to cast some kind of magic spell to summon her here?"

"I want you to help me find her, please! I can't go alone!" She hugged herself, eyes begging.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"I give you my word that it's not."

"Ok, now I have sound, but how do I know this isn't a trap."

"What would it take for you to believe me?"

Aro thought about this. The answer: nothing. She knew that the twins worked for Veldoro, and he couldn't be trusted, which in turned meant that his servants couldn't be trusted. She shook her head, "Nothing." Best to be honest than to be too trusting.

"You let LeStine near you!"

She had a point, and it made Aro frown. How did she trust LeStine? The fact that she could feel his hate for Veldoro like it was some tangible thing? She thought about that for a second. That had been why she trusted him at the time. She would have to clear that up when she got back to everyone.

Her stomach tightened at the thought of everyone. When would she see them again? She had to go back some time, but from how things were going, was sometime going to be on this plane or the next? She shook her head, not wanting that question answered. Kit continued to stare at her. "Well?"

"I trust LeStine because he doesn't trust Veldoro. Wait, scratch that, he _hates_ Veldoro."

"He's never liked him; Veldoro was always making him things that he would never do unless his life was on the line."

"Exactly. You and Kat refuse to except what I pointed out when we first met…"

- FlAsH bAcK -

"_Tell me then, why are you two working for Veldoro?"_

"_Veldoro pulled us free…" Kit started._

"_From the chains that kept," Kat added._

"_Us as people's tools,"_

"_He taught us to fight"_

"_To defend"_

"_To be strong."_

"_He guides us"_

"_When no other would"_

"_He fed us"_

"_When no other could"_

"_He saved us." They finished together, and began to attack._

"_But aren't you still a tool? Except to HIM now?!" Aro shouted, barely dodging. Kit and Kat froze, blinking._

-- fLaSh BaCk EnD --

Kit looked down; "We were afraid to… accept that we were still tools…" Her voice was weak and just above a whisper. Aro watched her carefully. Kit didn't move, as if she died standing up and gravity didn't effect her what so ever.

With a sigh, Aro put her hands on her shoulders. "Kit, fine. I'll help find Kat for you." Kit stiffened under her touch. "It would seem that's what you're asking but you don't have the heart to. Am I right?"

Kit looked up slowly, as if it hurt. She stared at Aro for a few heartbeats, and suddenly hugged her, holding to her tightly. "Thank you, Ms. Aro!"

"Wah! Kit! Can't breath!"

Axe looked at them, and shook his head with a blank face.


	35. Captain or First Mate IV

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece or Axe**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Captain or First Mate IV**

* * *

"Axe, what's it like over thre?" Aro called to him, rubbing Kit's back lightly while she was still glued to her as she tried to walk to him.

"Well, there's two ways we can go. Forward or left."

"And back." Kit added under her breath so only Aro could hear her.

"Well, what's straight ahead?" Aro asked with a sigh.

"Looks like swampy grounds."

"And to the left?" Axe didn't answer her. "And-To-The-Left?" She asked, pushing her frustration into each syllable.

"A slope that goes into a green river."

"Green river?" Kit asked.

"Most likely algae being flipped from the bottom to the top." Aro answered.

"That's only for lakes, I believe." Kit muttered. Aro blushed slightly and looked to the side. Aro cleared her throat and Kit giggled, let go of her, but held to her hand.

"Which looks the safest?"

"Neither."

"Neither?"

"Are you a parrot?"

"Apparently. What do you mean neither?"

"There is not a 'safest' path. You and I could sink in a heartbeat in either. Kit can't seem to do well on her own, so what good would either do for us? So the answer is neither."

"Well, we've got to pick a path soon because we can't win by standing here in the icky gooey guts of a monstrous—but dead—spider."

"Why not?" Axe asked, looking at her fully now.

"Because."

"Give me a good reason."

"What are you trying to do?"

"Aren't you afraid?"

"No—yes…" She crossed her arms and looked to the side, "That all you wanted?"

"I'm still waiting for my question to be answer: why not?"

"Because the smell is killing my nose…" Aro snorted, and started forward. "The sooner we leave the better."

Kit fell in step, and Axe walked beside her. "Mr. Axe, did you do that to see how mad Ms. Aro would get?"

"I did it to annoy her is all."

"I see." She didn't speak after that, but just followed Aro as they started into the swamp-like corridor.

"I heard that." Aro said, her eye twitching as she jumped to the first stone in the swampy grounds. She paused and looked around. Large trees stood out of the water like spears and towered over them as if they were giants looking down at them. Aro swallowed, and jumped to the next stone. Here, she looked at the water. It was thick and brown, like thin melted chocolate. The thought made her hungry. Thoughts of chocolate treats slowly swam across her mind and it made her stomach tighten with hunger. _How long had it been sense I had a good meal?_ She asked herself. _Too long_, she finally decided. She let her shoulders drop slightly, and thought about boiling chocolate before pouring it over a grand dessert of whipped-cream, ice cream and cake with some cherries on the side for dipping in the sweet mix of toppings. She licked her lips. Just the thought of it made the water seem thicker and made it bubble as if it was being boiled down to the perfect liquid-y goodness for the food. She reached out, "I'm so hungry…" She muttered.

The water started to thin out and raise up slowly. "Aro?" Someone spoke, but she didn't hear the voice, so much as feel the words. She did hesitate though. She quickly regretted her choice of action.

A large jaw shot out of the water at her. The water spilled out around it, making a sort of collar for the _thing_. Her mind didn't have time to process what the _thing_ was. All she got was a wide mouth, sharp teeth, and bad breath. Her body reacted faster, and she kicked off to jump back. Just as her body registered _danger _her body registered _trapped!_ She looked down at the thick water and had just enough time to think: _Oh, I'm gonna drown_. Cool and brown water suddenly wrapped around her, throwing her senses all into hell as far as uses go.

She kicked her legs, trying to keep to the surface as best as she could. Her hands broke through the thick liquid surface a few times, only to feel herself sinking deeper. She should have been panicked, but for some reason, she was only registering pointless things. _This is much too deep to be a swamp…_

Aro stilled and closed her eyes tight. Her arms stretched outward and her legs came calmly together. _Ah, well, it was fun while it lasted. Time for the next adventurers. I wonder if they'll be in heaven or hell?_

---

"Axe! Axe!" Kit jumped to the slick rock where Aro had just been standing, looking down into the mess of water as the last ripple died. "What do we do!"

"What was that thing?" He looked around him carefully, keeping his guard WAY up.

"Aren't you worried about Aro?!" Kit turned to him, eyes showing too much white. She was frightened.

"If I try to save her, you're on your own. If you try to save her, what good will that do for us if two people are gone and left one person alone to fight these…" He searched for a name to give to the creatures in the water, but failed, "things?"

Kit looked at the water, "But we can't just leave her there."

"We're not."

She looked back at him, "What do you mean? You just said—"

"We have to get rid of the threat to save the victim. Basic order of operations when this kind of situation comes up."

Kit stared at him, unsure of what to say. The water near her started to bubble and she looked at it. "Axe—" She jumped to the next rock as the jaw shot out of the water and clamped on the air. Kit looked past the thick water collar that the sudden attack made and looked at the attacker. "Human?" she shifted her stance, ready for another attack. "Axe! Their human!"

"How can that thing be human?" He was staring at it as it stood on the rock. The thing had wide lips, and a strong jaw. The body was slick, smooth, and glistening with the water that was clinging to its body. It has shorts on but left the rest bare. That made it official. It had to be a guy or a sex-changed girl. The latter wasn't impossible, but improbable. The thing turned large, frog-like blue eyes to Axe, and then jerked its head to look at Kit. Axe opened his mouth to say something, but stopped in mid-action as the skin of the thing started to open up large holes, sucking the water off the body to leave it nice and dry. The holes left and the body shined perfect and smooth once more. "Ok, that was a little odd…"

"Ew…" Kit muttered, jumping back a stone, but never turning her back to the thing. "What _are _you…."

"Pretty." It answered. Kit frowned, Axe resisted a smile.

"No… that's the LAST thing I think you are…" Kit slowly started to turn green. Axe paled slightly. Both of them had a hand over their noses in the blink of an eye. "You reek!"

"And I thought I was bad…" Axe muttered.

"I'm Pretty." The thing repeated.

"No you are not, you're ugly." Kit said, and gagged.

"No, Ugly is my brother."

"Wait, you're _name_ is Pretty?"

"That's right."

"Who would name their children Pretty and Ugly…"

"My brother and I weren't born as you humans are. We don't normally have names."

"Then I was wrong: you're not human…"

"The opposite."

"Inhuman isn't really an answer to what you are."

"I'm not living, how's that?"

"You're an undead?" Axe asked this time. The thing looked to him.

"I am as alive as the dead can be."

"My head hurts…" Kit muttered.

"Why did you attack us?" Axe asked.

"That's what we were ordered to do. Besides, you attacked us first."

"How?"

"Coming on our lands."

"If we knew, we wouldn't have come this way."

"Both ways are our lands. Ugly heads the other path."

"If you would give Aro back to us, we'll be on our way…"

"Who?"

"Kitty." Kit said, looking at the water, "You attacked her and she… jumped in."

"You mean she wasn't a human sacrifice to quiet the spirits ahead?"

"NO!" Both Axe and Kit answered.

"Aro would NEVER sacrifice one of us, so we won't EVER even THINK of sacrificing her! Right Axe?" Kit looked around Pretty at Axe, who pretended to think about it. "Axe…"

"Not unless she was my enemy, no."

"Then why send her in front?" Pretty looked at Kit.

"Cause she was wanting to lead." She answered.

"And not the man?" Pretty looked at Axe.

"A bit of a sexist person, aren't you?" Axe said, cocking an eyebrow.

Kit shook her head, "We need Aro back before she's dead! She promised me…"

---

The dice stilled on the table, and Guzen blinked. "… Cap…" He said, staring at the odd symbols on the dice. He sat in the Galley of the ship, dice scattered everywhere with odd symbols and letters. The only ones he was staring at where the two wooden one's he rolled. Cap turned from the stove near by, cleaning off his hands as a skillet on the stove began to pop from the grease.

"What is it, Guzen?" He looked over his shoulder at the dice. "Something wrong with the Fate Dice?" He remembered Guzen once using them for navigation on the old crew, when Cap was the captain, not Aro.

Guzen nodded, and moved the dice slightly, showing they were the same symbol.

"Interesting, but what is it saying?"

Guzen shifted them again, and Cap's face slacked, eyes slightly wider. "They look like cat ears… is that suppose to represent Aro?"

Guzen nodded and shifted them again. "Do you know what that is?"

"No, what is it?"

"My old master, the one who made me Fate, taught me The Old Text."

"You say that as if it should ring a bell."

"It should, and yet it shouldn't. The Old Test is a rare belief in foreseeing the future. Only a few are able to read the writing theses days."

"And you are one of them."

Guzen nodded, "It is what destroys 'Hope' in a person, and leaves them to wander the lands with no aid of belief."

"Depressing."

"Very. These symbols, when rolled, tossed, drawn—however you practice the prediction—mean 'death' or 'curse'."

"Well… which is it?"

Guzen seemed to think about it, head tilted to one side like a bird. "I don't know. I don't know if it even is truly telling of Aro, but somewhere ahead, there is a death or a curse waiting for someone."

"Does it tell us what direction to sail to find her?" Ezerial asked, coming down the stairs to join them. Guzen looked at him, and didn't answer. "Well?" He raised an eyebrow.

"… I shall cast them again, and see if we get the same destiny. Who knows, it could be talking about a first mate that ran the captain of a ship off to a—"

"I get it, you don't like me. Can we move on?" Ezerial sat across from Guzen.

"… Guzen, cast them again. I'll finish dinner." Cap turned from them and returned to the stove where the skillet had grown quiet.

Guzen picked up the two dice and grabbed two small silver ones. He rolled the four and looked them over. "No, it's not Aro's fate, but it is death or a curse to someone where Aro is."

"There could be a lot of deaths. It's a competition based on it." Ezerial pointed out.

"True, but the word that it spelled out was Fear." Guzen looked at Ezerial, just in time to catch the man grow tense. "That is your bounty name, is it not?"

"How can only six letters, possibly twelve, spell out anyone's name?"

"The symbols change according to the fate reading."

"Then I'm fated to be cursed or killed, right?"

"On the island, yes."

"Then if I don't go on land…"

"No one can escape fate, not even Fear." His voice was bitter as he picked up the four dice.

"Is there any way to find out which it is?"

"Yes, there is."

Ezerial waited. Guzen shook the dice in his hands and let them fall on the table, one by one. He looked the dice over while Ezerial watched him. "Hmm, odd."

"What?"

"It says we're having vegetables for dinner instead of fish." He looked back at Cap. Ezerial put his head on the table a little two hard, making some of the dice jump. "Did you burn it?"

"Talking to you, yeah." Cap said as he dumped a stir-fried mix of fish and rice on a plate; all of it browned and blacked. "If anyone wants to eat it, feel free."

"JANE WILL!" Kise ran down the stairs, stole the plate, and ran back up the stairs. The three were left blinking.


	36. Captain or First Mate V

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece or Axe**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Captain or First Mate V**

* * *

Cool air touched Aro's face and she blinked. Her eyes opened slowly and she quickly shut them again to keep out the glaring sun. _Great, just what I needed. I died and came to heaven just to wake up blind…_ she frowned and rolled her head to the side, and cracked opened one eye. _Ew… it's that icky water again… what kind of heaven is this?_

She blinked a few more times and sat up. "Hold up…" she got to her feet and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're in my territory."

Aro jumped and turned around, hands up in fists and in a basic fighting stance. No one was there. "Who are you?"

"Ugly."

"What was that?!" She shouted. "That's no way to treat—"

"My name is Ugly."

"Oh." She blushed slightly, "I-I knew that."

"What are you doing here?"

"I guess the swamp brought me here."

"Pretty."

"Well thank you."

"My brother is named Pretty."

"Oh." She blushed more. "Does everything here have names like that?"

"Some, or all, a few, or none."

Aro put one hand to her forehead. "My head is starting to hurt…"

"You're partners are still alive?"

"Hopefully."

"I shall take you back to my brother then."

"Um, where are you?"

"I am in the river."

"I can't swim. Devil Fruit diets keep me from doing that."

"Then walk on the shore."

"Okie-dokie, which way?"

"Follow the current, but hurry. Pretty might eat your friends."

Aro hesitated, "Eat? I bet they both taste bad…"

"Hurry, Cat, Hurry!"

"It's Aro! Not Cat!" she broke out into a run along the current. "That's who we're looking for!"

---

Kit landed on the last stone and stumbled slightly. "How come they were put at jumping distances?"

"You'd have to have the place memorized and take running jumps endlessly to make it through here without resting." Axe said, landing behind her. As they went, the rocks got bigger.

"Exactly." Pretty said from the water, gurgling. The two had come to find this was his way to laugh. "I get hungry, and if they have to rest, I have time to strike."

"So, you were going to eat Aro?" Kit jumped to the shore after she asked.

"Like I said, you put her first, and I didn't know you weren't killing her for me to let you two go by…" Pretty looked to the side.

"I bet she'd have tasted bad." Axe muttered and followed Kit and landed beside her.

"There, if you keep going forward, there should be a path that goes to a green river—"

"We could have gone the other way?!"

"No, Pretty doesn't give people chances. He eats them as they come down the slide. But, when you get to that path, go down and walk the other way. She should be along the shore somewhere, or she might just be dead. Either way, good luck." He gurgled some more and disappeared in the thick brown water. The two stood in silence for a heartbeat or two.

"He's weird." Kit muttered finally.

"A lot of creatures are, save a few." He started down the path. Kit followed,.

---

"Up this hill?"

"That's right. You'll go to the place right after Pretty's territory."

"Thank you, Ugly. Will you be here later? I'll stop by on my way back after I win." She laughed. "I owe you at least that much."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Or at least one of us." She took off up the hill, not waiting for an answer.

Gurgling came from the water, and something snake-like slithered out of the underbrush of the woods that lined the river. It entered the river, then exited it towards the hill.

Aro jumped over a log and landed on a high rock formation that looked like a frog but wasn't. She put one hand above her eyes and looked around. The forest here was thick, barely enough room for running, and lots of shadowy spots. "Well that's fun, I guess." She muttered, cupping her hands around her mouth. "AXE!" She shouted, "KIT! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Aro?!" A voice answered—Kit, she knew it had to be Kit.

"Kit!" She broke out into a run towards the voice. "I'm coming! Where's Axe?"

"Axe?"

Aro burst into a small clearing and stopped dead. Kat was hanging upside down in a tree, staring down at her. "Kat? This is where you've been? What happened?"

Kat started to swing, yelling, "Some hot guy came by that had so many human like features that it was hard to tell that he was a project of DNA fusion of the mad doctor that runs this place! Get me down, please!"

Aro undid the tie that kept the abnormal surfboard on her back through all this and stuck the nose of it in the ground. "How did you know he wasn't human if it was so hard." She started to climb up the tree.

"His tongue for one thing."

"What, did you try to French him or something?" She couldn't keep from chuckling.

"Ha, ha, ha, laugh it up, Kitty." Kat frowned at her, as if it'd do something.

Aro landed next to her, chuckling still, and drew her scythe. She carefully started to cut the… vines? "How do you tie someone up with real vines?"

"No one tied me up. The tree grabbed me."

"It… It grabbed you?"

"Yes! Now get me down!"

Aro hesitated, but cut the main part. Kat wiggled out as she fell. At the last minute, she turned it into a roll, sitting in front of Aro's surfboard. "You ok down there?"

"Yeah, still in one piece."

Aro jumped down next to her and smiled. "Kit's been looking for you."

"I'm surprised she even cares."

"To be honest, me too."

"WHAT?!" Kat turned, grabbing her collar, "WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!"

"Chill out, Kat, I'm just saying the obvious. She cares more about you than she does about anyone else in the world, even herself." Aro stood, putting her hand on the board. "That's why I said I'd help her. Now all we have to do is find Axe and Kit and then we can all be on our way."

"You do know… once Kit and I are back together, we'll just be killing you. Right?"

"You can try, but I don't think you will."

"Doubting our skills?"

"No, believing in your morals. Now, lets go." She pulled up on the board and suddenly was on the ground with something on the other side of the board.

"Aro!" She could hear Kat as she drew something. The weight on the other side of the board left and shout filled the air. Aro scrambled to her feet, board to one side. A large dark green humanoid snake was on Kat, biting into her arm.

"Oh no you don't!" She stood, kneeing the middle of the board causing a click sound to come from it. She put her hands in one of two indented handle holds, and took a step forward. Something in the board clicked and she threw it. The snake-man glanced at Aro and caught the board in one hand and pulled back from Kat, leaving large gashes in her arm. Kat whimpered and started to crawl away. The board clicked again and the snake-man screamed as both he and the board vibrated. Kat ran over to Aro, one hand holding the wounded arm that held her wire blade ring.

"What's happening?"

"Shock treatment. That thing can give enough shock to kill five men."

"It's not dying…"

"Nope."

"How can you be so calm?" Kat asked.

"Because, this is how you treated Kit when she was afraid. Learn from your mistakes, Kat." Aro drew her scythe as the snake-man threw the board to the side, hand covered with burns that looked like embers now. "Get back, you're in no shape to fight." Aro waited for some form of recognition. When a few seconds pasted, she looked back and saw no Kat. "Kat? Where—" Pain suddenly filled her as she fell backwards. The snake-man was on her, snapping around the scythe at her face. "Son of a—" The fang suddenly sank into her neck and she screamed.

---

Kit stopped dead. "Axe…"

"Yeah, I heard it." He broke out into a run into the thick woods.

Kit followed, "Axe! There's too much… nature! How can we be sure that we'll get where we need to be in time?"

"We can't. We can only hurry—" Something slammed into his side and sent him into a tree trunk. Kit skidded to a stop, slipping on the undergrowth. A dark brown snake-man stood where Axe was.

"What is that?!" She gasped as she tried to get to her feet. It took a step towards her and she scrambled backwards. It opened its mouth, large fangs bared at her. Panic started to rise in her. She pulled out her bladed wire and prepared to strike.

Axe got to his feet shakily, vision slightly blurred from the impact. "Holy sh—"

"Stay back!" Kit shouted as the snake-man suddenly lunged at her. She turned, the wire blade making a nice ring around her and she came back with snake-man in front of her. The wire cut through its arm easily, dropping it to the ground. It shrieked, rearing back. Axe ran up, and with a quick punch, sent the snake into a thick bush, making it disappear from view. It's shrieks filled the air.

"What is that?"

"It's Blade wire, A Serpent product. This one has acid in the tips of the small teeth that line it."

"Not bad. Lets go." He turned and started off again in a run. Kit rolled the Blade wire up and followed as another screamed filled the air ahead of them.


	37. Captain or First Mate VI

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece or Axe**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Captain or First Mate VI**

* * *

"Get… off…" Aro groaned as the snake-man bit down harder. She grabbed the back of its neck and pulled slightly. "Off…" The snake-man grabbed her hand and pulled it away from touching him and shook its head like a dog. Aro screamed again. She pulled her hand free, seeing as the other was trapped between them with the scythe. She punched it in the face as best as she could from that angle. It wasn't even phased. "Dang it!" She moaned, a copper taste filling her mouth. "Get off me…" 

A thin wire shot out of the darkness and wrapped around the snake-man's neck. It let her go and reared back, shrieking. Aro, instead of taking the open attack, covered her ears, joining it by screaming. The wire suddenly tugged and the snake-man's head came clear off. Things thicker than blood fell on her and she didn't move from covering her ears. "Oh hell, oh hell…" She muttered over and over again. Kit came out, winding the wire up.

"Aro, can you move?" She asked, going over to her and pulling the body off her.

"Where's Axe?"

"Looking for more. Don't want to get jumped while we're bandaging you up." She slipped the wire back in her small case for it on her hip and reached behind her into a small pouch. She pulled out medical tape, some white cloth, and a small bottle of water. "Can you sit up?"

"Got anything for bleeding ears?" She sat up, slowly, keeping her ears covered.

"No, sorry. Can you hear still?"

"There's a small ringing, but I can ignore it, I think."

"Good." Kit turned Aro's head to the side and made a noise at the sight of the bite. "Harsh…" She opened the water and put some on the cloth. Then, ever so gently, she dabbed the cut—

"YEEEEEOUCH!" Aro jumped up and away from her. "What the hell is in there?!"

"Water and a dab of alcohol." She watched Aro hover her hands over the cut, wincing. "That hurt?"

"YES!"

"Good, it means it's working then. Or, that's what LeStine would say."

Aro stopped moving and stared at her. Kit stood up and moved Aro's hands with one and dabbed the wound again. Yet again, Aro screamed. "God you're loud." Axe said, coming through a bush. "They're keeping a good distance because of her yelling. Guess you having low pain resistance would be a good thing then." Aro answered him with a hiss. Kit pushed the cloth to the wound again and Aro yelled again.

Kit continued to clean the bite and Aro started to whimper like an abused pet. When Kit finally put the now pink cloth away, Aro gave a sigh of relief. Kit tilted Aro's head and started to bandage her up. "Hurry up," Aro muttered, "I can hear them coming…"

"I can't." Kit muttered.

"You don't have cat ears." Axe and Aro said at once. Kit blushed slightly and looked ashamed. She finished the bandage and put everything up.

"There. All done—"

Aro put her scythe up and grabbed her board. "Ok, that's nice, let's GO!" She turned and started to run off.

"Aro! That's where I came from!" Kit called. Aro skidded to a stop and turned to her.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"But, I thought you came from between the two wavy trees…"

"Wavy trees?" Kit looked over her shoulder and jumped. Axe suddenly was in a defensive position. To large snake-men stood up as tall as they could. For once, Aro actually got to look them over. They had a human body from the waist up, but a snake body from there down. But all of their skin was actually scales. These two happen to be light brown with dark brown lines down their backs. One's tongue flicked out and its head turned to Axe.

"Oh hell no, you better think again…" Axe muttered.

Aro turned and had to lean back to look up at the face of yet another one. This one was a bright green with a light brown under belly. "Hey, how'd you get the sneak on me? I'm part cat!"

"Oh no…" Kit muttered, "The bite had venom…"

"That's just great. With only half of Aro's brain, it's two point five against three."

"The snakes only count for points seventy-five?" Aro asked, looking back at them.

"That only ads up to two point twenty-five, Aro… Stop thinking, you'll hurt yourself."

"Ok." Aro sat down, swaying slightly, "You're all changing colors…"

The first of the brown ones lunged at Axe, head butting him in the gut. Axe stumbled back, but quickly regained himself. "_Kachi kachi no Crush!_" He let out a strong kick to the side of the snake-man's face, and sent him into the bush with a loud crash.

"What was that?" Kit asked.

"His leg turned to stone." Aro said, curling up.

"This is NOT time for a cat nap, Aro!" Kit wined, pulling out her wire from its case. The second brown one lunched at her. She pulled back on the wire and took a quick spin with her arm up. The wire made a sort of cone around her. The snake-man stopped and reared back from the wire. Kit stopped, dropped down to one knee and with a zigzag motion of her hand, the wire put three deep gashes on the snake-man. A shriek ripped from its throat and Aro grabbed her ears and pulled down on them.

"_ITA! Kit no baka! Roba no baka ni hen…"_—

"Watch your tongue, Aro." Axe warned, watching where he threw his attacker. Kit readied her wire and kept an eye on the one she attacked. It was on the ground, withering and shrieking. "That the acid one?"

"Yeah, it's almost out." Kit said, walking in a wide circle around her target.

Aro stood up, put her hands on her board and picked it up from where she was using it as a bed for a nap. "Can't sleep with that thing alive—oh look, something green." She giggled as the tail of the one behind her started to wrap around her. She held her hands up, letting the board fall, laughing. "It tickles."

Kit glanced at her and her jaw dropped, "ARO! Kill it! It wants to kill you!"

Aro petted the snake tail. "Why would the green thing want to hurt me?"

The snake-man with the cuts suddenly lunged at Kit. "Wah!" She jumped back, just short of the attack and brought the wire down on its centerline. The snake-man suddenly was in front of her, holding her attack wrist to one side. His jaws opened wide—WIDE! No fangs were in his mouth. "Constrict—" The snake-man brought his mouth down over Kit's upper half.

"Holy—"Axe muttered as the snake-man stood tall, Kit's legs kicking in the air, and her muffled screams coming from inside of him. "Don't scream! Try to hold your breath! They suffocate their food."

"Actually, they cut off the circulation and sense when the heart stops beating from the lack of oxygen coming to the heart."

"They both lead to death, so why does—" The other snake-man shot out of the bushes and tackled Axe, both scattering to the ground. The green snake put three coils around the laughing Aro. Axe kicked the snake-man on him over him and quickly got to his feet. When he was facing the snake-man again, a set of wide-open jaws was coming at him. "Shi—" He grabbed the top jaw with one hand and the bottom with the other. It pushed against his hands, making him slide back just a bit. "Aro! Do something besides--…"

Aro had her head propped on her hands, which were supported by the coils of the green snake. "This snake has pretty scales." She said, giggling. Axe sweat-dropped and shifted his weight.

"Get off!" He grunted as he threw it into the one holding Kit. The two snake-men collided and Kit fell to the ground, gasping. Axe came to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her on her feet. "Still alive?"

"That was so gross…"

"I take that as a yes." He looked at Aro, and shouted, "ARO!"

The green snake's mouth was opened wide, long fangs bared and dripping with poison. "Must be a cross-creation…" Kit muttered, shaking slightly. Aro giggled and poked the teeth. "And she's too drunk from the first attack to even notice…"

Axe started forward but the snake with the cuts suddenly wrapped around his legs, causing him to fall. He looked back at it as the other tackled Kit, who fell without so much as a struggle. Axe punched the ground then tried to get free. Kit stayed on the ground, still too tired to move.

"Bad Snake!" Everyone froze and looked at Aro. She was holding the fangs. "No nibbles for you!" She pulled one fang in each direction and it started to shriek. Aro echoed it with a scream of her own. "LET GO!" There was a wet pop and the fags came out, blood spilling on her. The green snake-man grabbed her and threw her into the bushes. "WEEE!" she called as she passed over the other two. There was a loud thump and then silence.

"Oh hell…" Kit muttered, and put all her strength into a kick. It made the snake let her go and she watched it go to the green one. The one on Axe did the same. Though shaking slightly, Axe started to get to his feet. Kit sat up slightly, "Are you ok, Mr. Axe?"

"Can't feel my legs…" He started to where Aro landed and moved the bushes aside. Aro was on her hands and knees, puking everything in her onto the ground. "Lovely… Aro, anything hurting?"

"Pounding headache, aching arms, but other than that, I'm alive and kicking…" She slowly got to her feet.

"Brain back?"

"Where did it go?"

"You were laughing as the snake tried to eat you."

"Was I?"

"Yes." Kit and Axe answered.

"Oh, wow… that was some strong juices then." She stretched and looked at the fangs in her hands. "Ew… did I do this too?"

"Yep."

"Ew… I ripped something out…" She shivered and stepped over the bush. She put one in Axe's hand and the other in Kit's. "It's skin is too thick for blunt attacks to do anything. Get it in the brain to kill it, is my guess."

"I have my wire."

"It's not still enough to make a straight lung. You need it." She drew her scythe. "I got my own fang." She looked at the three as they turned back to them. "I got green."

"Cuts." Kit said.

"Fight your attacker then." Axe muttered, flipping the fang in his hand.


	38. Captain or First Mate VII

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. X.x Internet problems here… Again, Gomenasai… FYI, this chapter was written while listening to some good rock for fight scenes, so if it's too fast paced, sorry… o.o;**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece or Axe**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Captain or First Mate VII**

* * *

Aro lowered herself slightly, on guard. Kit shifted her weight, watching the one with the cuts. Axe flipped the fang up once more, caught it and started forward. Kit followed behind him. Aro stood her ground. The green Snake-man motioned to Axe and Kit and let out a strange sound like a pulse of air from an air tank. The brown snake-men moved out in wide circles around the two humans who made their way towards them. Then, all at once, everyone started to move in for the first attack.

Now, for the sake of the fullness of each fight, they shall be told separate, but be warned they all happened at once.

AXE

With a quick side step, the snake-man shot past him. He tried for a strike on the snake-man's neck, fang in a reversed knife hold. It shook its body quickly, the attack gracing his neck. With a quick curse under his breath, Axe jumped back to put distance between the two of them. The snake let out a low hiss and dived towards the ground. Axe swatted a large rock out of the way as it shot from the ground towards him. Once the air was clear again, the snake-man was gone, only a small mound of dirt in its place. "What's with these things?" He muttered, looking around for any sign of movement.

He felt a prickle slowly work up the back of his neck. Something was wrong; something was about to go terribly wrong. A low hiss noise came from below him and he jumped back just as the snout of the snake broke free of the ground. In a blink of an eye, the wide-open jaws of the snake-man filled his vision. Shock filled his system as he pulled back his fist, bringing down a sharp punch to the bottom jaw, causing the attack to swiftly change angles into the dirt. With a quick clamp on the ground, the snake man came back up, spitting up rocks, dirt, and grass. Axe took a step back, flipping the fang into the air while the snake tried to empty its mouth of the fowl taste of the ground. His arm quickly turned to rock, "_Kachi Kachi no Bazooka_!" He brought his fist down on the top of its head, sending it back to the ground. The fang came down, and met the top of the snake's head. It started to shriek, pulling free of the ground. Axe's arm returned to normal and he pulled one leg up into the air, bringing it down while it turned to stone. "_Kachi Kachi no Crush_!" His heel came down on the fang, sinking it deep into its skull. The snake's body went slack, lying still on the ground as Axe's leg returned to normal.

"That was a pain…" He muttered, slightly disappointed that the fang wouldn't come back out. He looked at the others, seeing if they were done with their fight yet. Axe frowned, staring at the new yet old sight.

KIT

Kit put her hands on the ground, doing quick cartwheel towards her target. Kat would have been proud if she could only see her now. The thought of Kat being proud made her suddenly flare with energy. The snake made a wide mouth lung at her. She turned her hands slightly, and pushed off with both of them, vaulting over the snake. It turned, hissing loudly at her. She pulled the wire out with one hand, and made a spiral around her. It shined in what little light reached the ground, sending flashes of light here and there. The snake-man lowered itself to the ground, watching her with hunger clear in its eyes. Kit rotated her body, landing gracefully with her heels together and her wire hand held high above her. She looked at the end of her wire, and cocked an eyebrow at a thought.

Sensing her hesitation, the snake man lunged at her, only to have the wire be whipped out to him, causing him to lower to the ground once more to keep from being cut. She swung the wire around, bringing it around a tree behind her. The snake man jumped up and over the wire. Odd, she wondered how does it jump?

The snake-man was suddenly on her and only hesitated at a grinding sound from behind her. Its eyes swiveled to look behind her and then it froze. The tree behind her was sliding at its trunk, cut cleanly by the wire. While it was watching the falling trunk, she brought the fang up into the bottom of its jaw, sealing it closed with the attack. It shrieked to the best of its ability as it clawed at the fang, trying to take it out. Kit pulled the wire back into its normal coiled state and she threw it into its case. She did a quick flip back, kicking the fang in deeper. It shrieked more as she landed and quickly reversed her flip, bringing both feet down hard on the top of its head.

It crashed into the ground and she watched it slowly stop moving. "Well," She panted; "Defiantly a job fit for The Serpent…" She gave a small laugh and looked over at the others, seeing who needed help. "Aro?" She questioned, staring at the other woman as she fought her target.

ARO

Aro spun the scythe head on her hand as the Green Snake rushed her. She braced for the charge, taking the blow with a full force as it lunged at her. Using her scythe as a brace, she rolled back, and gave the side of the scythe a strong two-leg kick while she was on her back. The act made the scythe more like a catapult, sending the snake into the underbrush. She continued the roll, stopping in a kneeling position, watching the underbrush over her shoulder, scythe in one hand, ready to attack to the slightest movement. Her hands started to get the familiar pulse, her ears filled with the sound of her rushing blood as she strained her ears to hear, picking up the other's fights easily. Something moved in the bush and she pulled back her hand to attack when something shout down from the tree branches above her. She barely had time to glance up before it crashed into her back, making her jaw hit the ground with a sharp crack against a stone. Her vision blurred as she could hear her scythe skid across the rocks towards her board. Luck, she decided with a grim look on her face.

Aro let out a quiet curse as the tail started to wrap around her. She got to her knees, shaking under the weight of the thing. Her bones started to move oddly as she felt the Devil Fruits effects start to kick in. Fur started to sprout along her skin as she gritted her teeth, which slowly grew to the sharp fangs. The snake paused, unsure of what was happening. Just enough time, Aro figured, for a turn. She kicked off the ground, in her full panther form, and twisted while in the air. She pinned the head under her front two mighty paws, pushing down with all her might. The neck started to collapse and the snake shrieked. Eyes fell on her, one set of them, she knew. Someone finished his or her fight already.

The tail suddenly crashed in her side, sending her skidding in the dirt. She quickly got to her feet, the skid coming to a halt as the large jaws of the green snake opened wide. She caught sight of the throat and then darkness surrounded her.

"Aro?" Kit's voice came muffled, and suddenly she shouted her name once more, getting louder as the ground moved with her running. Someone else was running. Both Kit and Axe were coming. Was it that bad looking, she wondered? A distant beating and she felt herself being drawn to it. She couldn't fit, and that angered her. She felt her body shifting, and slowly the path grew larger. It was relaxing as she worked her way down the throat. The pulse soon came under her paws and she pushed with all her might, feeling it strain below her. Suddenly there was a shriek that came from around her and she answered it with a growl and even more of a push. The body gave, and went still below her. The rush of blood left her ears, and the pulse in her paws slowly started to leave. Slowly, but determined, she wiggled her way out, and finally pulled out of the jaws of the snake. With a short shake of her head, she looked at Axe and Kit, purring softly.

_Wait, when did they get so tall?_ She wondered.

Kit slowly smiled, trying not to laugh. Aro stopped purring, looking from one to the other. Axe bit his lower lip, trying to figure out how to react. Aro slowly tilted her head, watching the two of them. She laid her ears back, and she growled slightly. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice furry sounding, a growl in it, and with… a cute tone in it? Kit exploded into laughter and Axe had to look away. Aro growled at them, "WHAT?" She ran over to her scythe, cursing under her breath as it seemed to take forever to get there. She climbed on the scythe, looking down at her reflection.

She let out a small and cute yelp, fur standing on end. "I'm a cub!" She sat on her back legs, looking at her large, but cub-like proportions. She let out a whimper and turned to the other two. Kit was hugging her sides, still laughing. Aro frowned.

"You just look so CUTE!" She gasped.

"I'm not cute! I'm Oni! Scary! The Demon on the Sea…" She looked at herself again. "And I don't know how to shift back yet…"

Axe and Kit looked at one another. Kit sighed, "I'll get her things."

"No, I'll shift back… just like my other form…" She closed her eyes, curled up slightly, and felt the fur start to leave her body. She soon felt herself return to her normal self. She shook her head, and looked at them. Yep, she was normal again, but she had a strange feeling inside of her. Like the animal side was pacing around in her. It was as if she could feel the fur rubbing along her sides. Her skin crawled as a thought came to mind: Was she loosing control of her transformations?

She shook the thought from her head and gathered her things, "Come on, it's going to get late soon. We better find somewhere safe to stay for the night."

"Or the safest we can find." Kit corrected.

"And it's not here. Lets go." Axe turned, and started off before either could comment. Aro shifted her board slightly, and followed hands in her pockets. Kit fell in step beside her.

"Feeling any better, Aro?"

Aro looked at her, royally confused. "From what?"

"You still don't remember the bite and your… loopiness?"

"Not really…" Aro's ear twitched and she suddenly laughed loudly. Axe glanced back at her, just as she put both of her hands over her mouth.

"Apparently not…" Axe muttered, looking back to where they were heading. "There's a house up ahead."

"What?" Both girls asked at once.

"At the end of the woods, there's a large… hotel looking building."

Aro ran up next to him, grabbing his right arm to look around him. Kit mirrored her on his left side. "Really?" They both asked. Axe looked from one to the other. To help show them, he pointed ahead as he continued walking, both still holding on to him lightly. Up ahead in a large clearing, a tall, wide and cabin-like building stood ahead of them. "WOW!" The girls chimed together.

"Yeah, great… it might be a trap…"

The front door opened and some one motioned them in. The three glanced at each other, but looked back when an old voice called to them: "Hurry, before the night wakes."

"What do you mean?" Axe asked, shrugging out of Aro and Kit's grasp.

"The night, not even the Master lets people wonder the night… too many dangers…"

"Like what?"

"You don't want to know, trust me, child… it's for your own good…" and the person left. With a quick glance between the three of them, they headed inside.

"If this IS a trap, then that's one scary old lady." Aro muttered.

"Old people bother me anyway…" Kit muttered.

"And you both are a headache with your pointless complaining…"


	39. BONUS CHAPTER Skipable

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece or Axe**

* * *

**Chapter 39: BONUS CHAPTER (Skipable)**

* * *

"IT'S HUGE!" Aro and Kit shouted together. Aro looked around the cabin-styled room that the three were to share. In one corner was a strong, bold, and warm fireplace where the fire crackled, heat pulsing from it in a soothing manner. In the center of the room, a roundtable stood with four chairs, four plates with silverware, four cups, and a pitcher of water. The floor was hardwood, dark in color but smoothed down to perfection. Aro couldn't help but give a little yip of joy at the sight of a large, fluffy chair with a welcoming seat. It was abnormally large, all the better to curl up in. Kit looked at the tapestry that hung on the far wall between two queen-sized beds. Aro and Kit rushed into the room, Aro pouncing into the chair, and Kit jumping onto the bed. Axe hesitated in the doorway of the room and looked around.

"Interesting to say the least."

"Come on, Rocky, you can't say that you're not impressed with this place!"

Axe grunted and closed the door behind him. "Two beds, three people."

"You two can have the beds. I can sleep on the chair if you want." Kit offered.

"No way, I like it right here." Aro said, hugging one of the fluffy but small pillows that gave the chair more of an appeal look. "It's like my bed back on the ship…" She buried her face in the pillow, falling silent as she though of her crew and ship.

"If you say so, Aro, and you, Mr. Axe? Are you ok with that?"

"I don't see why not." He said with a shrug. He headed to the other bed and sat down, taking off his shoes. Aro looked at the fire and felt her ear twitch. "Something wrong?" Axe asked, not even looking up at her.

Aro didn't answer; instead, she got down and moved the chair closer to the fire. "Just thinking…" She curled up again, and felt her own need for rest gripping at her, urging her to rest. "Just… tired…" She slowly fell asleep.

Kit smiled slightly and looked at Axe. "I think I liked Aro in her Cub Mode. It would be so cute like that!" She giggled. Axe rolled his eyes and plopped back on the bed. All three had put their things by the door so they could do as they wished in here. Putting his hands behind his head, he relaxed a bit. Kit looked from him to Aro and sighed. "You two aren't really talkative company…" She grabbed a pillow, hugging it gently as she curled up with the other large and fluffy pillows on the bed. An hour passed and she rolled over, still not asleep. Her and Kat always shared a bed; even when they were babies, they were always together. She hugged the pillow, feeling the guilt and sorrow slowly creep up her throat, choking her from swallowing it, keeping it hidden any more. "No…" She started, sniffling, "No one's watching now… it's… it's ok to cry… right Kat?" She put her face deeper in the pillow, moaning slightly, "Right?" And the tears continued to come, unable to stop from her grief.

Seconds stretched on to hours, and Kit thought her tears would never stop. Keeping her face in the pillow, she continued to cry. She didn't dare risk waking either of her travel companions from their much-needed sleep. _Companions… _the echoed in her thoughts, ringing and pulling up a few memories.

"_Kit, come on… we're sisters, partners, companions in this life. We have to look out for each other, ok? You watch my back, and I'll watch yours." "Kit! Hey! Come on, Lil Sis! Some one said we could join their crew and be pirates! Isn't that what you wanted? Adventure on the high sea with a companion other than me? No, don't cry! I love being your partner! I promise! I'm ALWAYS going to be here for you… what good would I be if I wasn't?" "Kit! Look! We're wanted! Isn't that cool? And our bounty is only good if they get the Serpent Companions! See? It's right there in the small print. See it? See? I'm so excited!" "Kit… We only need each other… no one else can replace you for me, and hopefully no one can replace me for you… After being together so long, working only with each other… wouldn't it be wrong to have a different partner? A different companion?"_

"Sis…" Kit coughed, hugging the pillow tighter as she talked along with the particular memory, "Some changes are good… I haven't… I haven't replaced you… I promise…"

"_I hope so Kit… I don't want to be forgotten… I want… I want to be part of something big… bigger than these waters, bigger than… bigger than One Piece! Something that I can be remembered as my own doing, my own crown of fame… you know what I mean? Look at me, rambling when you have some sleep you need to catch… good night, Sis, sweet dreams…"_

"I … I can't sleep, Kat… not without you here… I feel like half of me is missing…" She hugged the pillow tight enough to where her arms started to ache. She let out a shaky breath, letting out a small moan at the end. "It hurts, Kat… you being gone hurts so much…"

"Kit?" Aro's voice made her jolt out of her trance, and stare at her with a tear streaked face.

"A-Aro? Did I wake you?" She rubbed her face, "I'm sorry, I'll be quiet, I promise…"

"No, it's ok." Aro crawled into the bed and sat beside her. "You two really were always together… Does it bother you to sleep without her near?" Kit only nodded. Aro looked down at the tear soaked and sorrow choked pillow. "I know how you feel…" She slid up to the headboard and put her back on it, hugging her knees gently. "I had someone so close to me, the first time him and I were separated, it was the last time I'd ever see him."

Kit sat up some, watching her. "Did it hurt this much?"

Aro laughed, but it was cold, "I don't know… but knowing I'd never see him again, no matter how hard I tried to find him, it made me feel like I died… like I left my body and it's on auto pilot."

Kit sat up more, sitting beside her. "I feel like part of me is gone…" She looked at the pillow, trying to flatten it back to what was left of the fluffy remains. "And I feel like, by thinking you and Mr. Axe are my… companions, I feel like I'm betraying her… Kat, I mean…"

"I know how you feel." Aro put her arms around Kit and gave her best smile she could manage after opening her own unhealed wound. "You shouldn't worry though… we can never replace Kat in your mind—nor will we ever try to do so. Her spot, her love, and her loyalty from you are hers and hers alone for as long as you both shall live. That's what family is." Aro looked back to her warm spot in front of the fire. "No one can replace that bond, or break it." She gave Kit a small hug as she saw the tears coming back. "I don't remember telling you yet, but I found Kat."

"You did!"

Aro put a finger in front of her mouth, "Sh." She jabbed a thumb in Axe's direction and then continued, "I got her free from the tree, but then she bolted."

"Why did she run…?"

"I don't know… that's when those snake-guys first jumped me, and bit me." She rubbed the bandage absent-mindedly. "I told her you were looking for her, but then… I don't know… neither of you struck me as the run-and-hide-before-more-come type."

"She's not… I am…" Kit looked down at her feet, "I'm afraid of everything…"

"Not true. You and Axe rushed to my rescue, and you nearly got eaten and didn't even falter."

"I couldn't move after I got free…"

"It happens to everyone."

"Mr. Axe had to save me."

"Kit, as much as you're trying to deny it, you're braver than more people I know."

"Brave?" She gave a cold laugh, "I'm not brave."

"There's a difference in the brave you're thinking of, and the brave that you're comparing yourself too. There is brave as in fearless and then there is brave as in stupid. I'm the stupid brave, and I'm not afraid to admit it." She smiled at her; "You're the brave as in fearless. I mean, would you rush into something and fight if you _knew_ you were out matched?"

"Of course not—"

"I would. That's what makes me stupid." Aro knocked herself lightly on the head, "You and Kat are different, smarter, and a whole hell of a lot braver." She rubbed Kit's shoulder, smiling at her, "Now, let's get some sleep. Heaven knows what Axe will make us do later…" Aro put her hand to the side of her mouth and whispered to Kit, "He won't admit it, but he's got a whole category of brave all to himself."

"What's that?" Kit asked, in the same volume.

"Cocky kind of brave. He thinks he's invincible." She smiled as Kit giggled a bit, "But he's still mortal, as we are, so we all have weaknesses. He's not stupid; I know that for a fact. He's just cocky, you know?"

"Yes, he is."

"I'm not asleep, you know." Kit and Aro froze at Axe's comment. "Now both of you go to sleep before I knock Aro out for not shutting up…"

"Well, you're a grumpy bear…" Aro muttered.

"You're a spoiled Cub." He muttered with a small trace of something in his voice.

"Shaddup." Aro grumbled, lying down in the bed. Kit tilted her head in a questioning way. "I know what you need to fall asleep. Someone near you that you trust, right? I needed that as well for the longest time. I'll stay here for a while, until you fall asleep, then go back to my chair, ok?"

Kit stared at her and gave the barest of nods, "Ok… thank you, Aro… again…"

Aro smiled at her as Kit bundled up in the blankets, "No problem." After a moment of silence, she added, "Just like a sleep over…"

A pillow fell on Aro's face and she jumped slightly. "Go to sleep, Panther-Chan."

A muffled ok came from under the pillow Axe threw, along with a small laugh.

* * *

**Authors Note: I had to put this chapter in… o.o please forgive me if you didn't like it.**


	40. The Sand Labyrinth

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece or Axe**

* * *

**Chapter 40: The Sand Labyrinth**

* * *

The next morning after everyone was all suited up and ready to go, Aro jumped out of the doorway, landing with a small thud. Her tail flicked and her ears twitched. "I can't wait!" She shouted, stretching in the early morning's light.

"Why are you so hyped up?" Axe asked, still licking his lips from breakfast that they were provided by the old lady inside. "And I don't get why you didn't finish what she gave you. That egg, bacon, toast, soup, turkey, and ale breakfast was great."

"I don't like to drink, can't eat turkey because it makes you sleepy, soup isn't really a morning food, and toast isn't good without peach jam. The eggs and bacon were enough for me." Aro said as she reached for her toes.

"I agree with all but the toast comment." Kit said, smiling as she came from behind Axe. "Though, the food was wonderful, I don't think I could have had another bite!"

Aro blinked and turned back to them, "Where did it go?" the other two turned and blinked, seeing the building gone. "Weird…" She looked back at the path, "Now lets go! I can't wait!"

"Again, why are you so hyped up?"

"Because, the grandma in there said that a Sand Labyrinth was next."

"Ok, it's a maze made of sand. Why are you so hyped up again?"

Aro turned to him, walking backwards while grinning, "She said that it's the most difficult part in the competition! The chances of running into the other teams is basically 2:1, the one being not seeing them."

"Ok, so… again, why are you hyped?"

"IT'S GOING TO BE FUN!" Aro finally shouted, jumping for joy.

Axe sighed, shaking his head, "You, Aro, haven't changed much at all…"

"'Course not." She turned back and stopped at a large rock gateway. "I guess this is it, Eh?"

"Guess so…"

"Wow… it doesn't look like it's made of sand."

"Um, maybe it's because the path is made of sand?" Kit suggested, pointing to the ground, "Hard to really pick up speed on that stuff."

Aro nodded, stepping on the path and frowning when she sunk slightly, "It's nothing BUT sand… hope you don't sink, Rocky."

"Ha…" Axe grumbled as he followed behind her, sinking just a bit more than Aro. They both looked at Kit, who walked up without a problem.

"Heh… I g-guess being a light weight fighter as its bonuses?"

"I'd say." Axe and Aro chimed together.

Aro started off in a march down the path. "Um, Aro?" Kit questioned, following as Axe followed her. "Um… do you know where we're going?"

"No idea."

Kit nearly stumbled into Axe when he stopped. "What do you mean, 'no idea'?" Axe questioned, his voice having the smallest hint of annoyance.

"I don't know where I'm going. She old lady said to just go where the sand directs us to."

"Um, Aro, the sand FILLS this place…" Kit pointed out.

"Yeah, so?"

"SO, it means the sand says to go EVERYWHERE!" Axe pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache start to form. "I was wrong, you've gotten stupider sense the last time we crossed paths…"

"Come on now, was that really necessary?"

"Do you two feel that?" Kit asked, stopping cold while the other two continued.

"Feel what?" Aro asked, "I just feel the sand getting into my boots is all I feel."

"Same for me, but then again, Kit is the only one of the three that has the surface of something to walk on. We're walking in it. What does it feel like?"

"Like a rumbling… Shaking… like something is moving around in the sand…" Kit hurried over to the two, grabbing Axe's arm slightly.

Axe looked around; "I don't see anything moving—HOLY CRACKERS!"

"Crackers?" Axe muttered. Even he fell silent as the walls started to move like rolling blocks, changing the path ahead of them. "I can think of a few good words to replace 'crackers' in your exclamation, but I can't say them due to the rating of this fiction."

Kit blinked, confused and decides to comment on the walls. "Is that what the old lady might have meant by 'follow the sand'?"

"I don't know…" Aro looked around, "But now we have to go left or right…"

"Righteous always go right. Losers always go left." Kit muttered and watched as Aro went right. Axe stood there. "Aren't we going to follow?"

"Why? She's back." Axe pointed behind Kit, and saw Aro running up from the entrance.

"Aro? What happened?"

"That path lead me right out of the maze and closed the wall behind me!" She was blushing, clearly mad and embarrassed, "What the hell was its problem?"

"The rumbling is back."

Axe looked at the walls, "They're not moving though…"

"Something really is moving in the sand then?" Aro asked, walking up to the two. "Well, lets not be sitting munchies and let's get going."

"I think your brain is permanently broken…" Axe muttered, heading off again with Kit still holding to his arm in a clingy-like act. Aro followed with her hands behind her head.

"Why? Cause I said munchies?"

"Yes."

"That's cold… You're not allowed to lead any more!" Aro shouted.

"And you leading us did us any good?"

"Shaddup…" She looked to the side, blushing. Kit looked down at the sand and suddenly jumped back from Axe, who mirrored her action, both getting in a fighting stance. Aro paused, blinking. "What—!" Cut off by the shifting sands, she went for her board, preparing for her shock attack. Something shot out of the sand. It was gray, sleek, with sharp teeth and a shiny underbelly. Aro dropped back as the thing passed over her. She rolled to her stomach, watching as the thing landed back in the sand and disappeared from view. "Does anyone want to tell me why everything here tries to EAT ME?!" She jumped to her feet and hurried to Axe and Kit.

"Sand sharks?" Axe mused aloud.

"Share with the rest of the school?" Aro asked, clearly shaken up.

"Sand Sharks are like normal sharks, but they survive in the sand."

"What, gills that pull in air by sucking up dirt?"

"Well, no, they have a different way of getting air. They're like worms. They eat the dirt, shoot it out of the other end, and take what they need from the dirt while they eat."

"So, we're walking on Sand Shark dung?"

"If you want to think of it that way."

"GROSS! AND IT'S IN MY BOOTS!" Aro wined.

"The walls are shifting." Kit pointed out as the walls started to roll like blocks.

"It reminds me of Guzen…" Aro muttered, quickly running down the path to the left, Axe and Kit in tow. They all stopped short at a wall and Aro turned around. "Ah hell…" She muttered, seeing the return path blocked off. With a quick look around and they all sighed.

"Trapped." Kit muttered as she sat down.

"Perfect…" Axe leaned on one of the four walls.

"We could try to climb out of here…" Aro looked at the wall. "Kit, how high can you jump?"

"High enough, why?"

"Axe?"

"You both are lighter than I am, both females who naturally have stronger legs than arms, and both practice in jumps. I can't get up there."

"With a boost?" Kit offered. Axe only raised an eyebrow.

---

"That it?" Kise asked Jane, pointing to an island as it came into view behind the front of the ship. "Promise?" Kise asked, standing up. "Ok, if you say so." He put Jane in her sheath and ran down to the Galley where Cap was cleaning the morning dishes. "Hey, Grandpa, we're there."

"It's Cap."

"That's what I said, Grandpa." Kise laughed, and ran back up the steps. Cap gave an annoyed sigh and followed, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"That kid is getting annoying."

"Even for you?" LeStine fell in step beside Cap as they walked towards the front of the ship.

"You hated him from day one." Cap said with a sigh, "I thought I could at least give him a shot. Well…"

"Give him a shot, he'll eat your sanity just like that obsession with that wrench at his."

"NO! JANE! DON'T DO IT!"

"A hell—" Cap and LeStine both muttered. A whistling filled the air and LeStine ducked down as a bladed ring flew at his head.

"WHAT THE—OW! KISE!" Ezerial came out of his room on deck; a thin cut perfectly placed on his cheek.

"JANE DID IT!"

"IT'S JUST A WRENCH!"

"NO JANE! DON'T DO—" Ezerial bolted back to his room at the comment. From in the room, there was a loud thud, some clattering, and suddenly a painful shout.

"KISE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!"

"JANE DID IT! I SWEAR!"

"… Fun as always?" Guzen asked, climbing down from the crow's nest. Cap grinned at Guzen as the three approached the front where Kise waited for them without Jane near. "Where is Jane, Kise?"

"I told her not to, but she insisted on showing Mr. Spooks that she was real."

LeStine and Cap glanced at each other, "Um, back to business."

"I like busyness!" Kise said, grinning at them.

"Right…" LeStine pointed behind him, "Kise, I think I hear Jane calling for your help from in Ezerial's room."

"JANE!" Kise ran off without a moment's of hesitation, "I'M COMING, JANIE! JUST HANG ON!"

"Freak…" LeStine muttered.

"Anyway, is that the island that Aro's on?" Cap looked at Guzen, watching him.

"Yes. Fate says that he's there with the Gemini and an Axe."

"Ok… Gemini has to be Kit and Kat…" LeStine commented.

"Maybe the Axe is actually Axe?" Cap added.

"Think she's fighting the three?"

"Knowing Aro, she's getting by with her cocky bravery." Guzen muttered, looking at the island. "Death does hang heavily over the island though. As if there is a mass murder going on…"

LeStine and Cap looked at one another, both unsure of what to say.


	41. The Sand Labyrinth II

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece or Axe **

* * *

**(WARNING: Actually has some cussing this time)**

* * *

**Chapter 41: The Sand Labyrinth II**

* * *

"Go right, Aro." Axe called from the back of the line. 

"Got it." She took a sharp turn to the right, following the wall. "I can't believe this is working!"

"Me neither." Kit said, running between the two of them. "To think, just to master the movement of the blocks, some simple team work, and we're already a fourth of the way through!"

A vibration came through them all and they quickly came to a stop. "Here we go…" The ground started to slide to the right. "Left!" Aro gave the command, quickly dashing to her right. Kit followed and then Axe. As the side neared a forty-five degree angle, Aro grabbed the side of the block, and not long after, Axe mirrored her to her left. Aro looked down at Kit, who was slipping, slowing down greatly. "Kit?"

"I'm good." She answered, landing on the ground. Aro and Axe climbed up quickly, and continued along the path. Kit ran to the side of the path she fell down, and charged the wall. She kicked off with all her strength, landing on the side. Not stopping her momentum, she ran right up the wall and caught the edge. With quick kick off the wall, she flipped up and landed with grace. She glanced at Aro and Axe as they made another turn. She got up and ran after, quickly catching up. "Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think the walls are getting taller…"

"How could they be getting taller?" Aro asked, watching as they passed by another team down below them. One was in bandages from head to foot, while the other one was in a black cloak. Both were running at full speed, but couldn't keep up with the three of them.

"It was harder for me to get up this time…"

"Left." Axe commanded. The three turned left in a line still.

"I had to grab the ledge this time, instead of landing easily."

"Might be from us running up here." Axe offered.

"Let's try not to fall again, Eh?" Aro said with a small laugh and suddenly stopped, nearly falling as Axe ran into her back.

"What's wrong?" Axe said, picking himself up. Kit stopped a few feet from them, trying her best not to laugh.

"It stopped." Aro said.

"What stopped?" Axe sat down and crossed his legs. Kit knelt down next to Aro to help her sit up.

"The path. The blocks just stopped…" Aro sat up on her knees. Kit looked out to where they were heading, and her jaw dropped.

"There's nothing but a large open pit of sand! We seriously have to continue on foot. It would take too much time to go back now." Kit groaned.

"Well, guess the blocks want us to go down there." Axe stood, brushing himself off.

"The blocks?" Kit turned to him as Aro looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, the other blocks moved away from us. We're stranded."

"Great…" Aro quickly stood up, and jumped down.

"Aro?" Kit followed her.

"Here we go…" Axe jumped down and stumbled on the landing from sinking in the sand. "Now it's going to take a while longer because of this blasted sand…"

"Do you feel that?" Aro looked around.

"Feel what?"

"That rumbling…" She brought the board in front of her, turning the handles slightly to the sides. Kit glanced back, and tapped Aro on the shoulder. Aro glanced back, and frowned. "Where did the block go?"

"Do you hear that?" Kit questioned, kneeling down to help dig out Axe's feet. "It sounds like rattling of something…"

Aro groaned, "Please… not a giant rattle snake… I'm sick of fang-face—" She let out a loud scream, dropping her board to cover her mouth. Kit jumped back as Axe jumped out of the sand.

"What?" Both asked, on guard.

"That poison…" Aro blushed slightly, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry." Axe and Kit frowned at her. "Come on, let's go…" She hurried off through the pit of sand, not stopping to look back. Axe hesitated while Kit ran after. He looked around at the walls, watching them slowly start to grow.

"That's odd…" He muttered, following the trail down the walls and to the sand where it shifted ever so slightly. He walked over, knelt down, and put a small mark on the wall. He waited a bit, and frowned. He wasn't seeing things; the walls were getting hire—or something that caused that affect. He dug a small hole about two feet from the wall and watched. He frowned; noticing the sand didn't fill the hole. "The sand is draining?" He mused, standing up. With a quick look around, it didn't take him long to notice a large black shining dome-like… thing. "What is that thing?"

"AXE! Lets go!" Aro called from half way through the pit.

"Aro! The sand is draining! Get out of the center!" Axe motioned to the wall as he talked.

"What do you mean?" Aro started to head over to him, Kit in tow.

"The sand! It's draining!" He pointed to the center where it was starting to dip down. Aro only glanced back before picking up the pace—only to be slowed down from digging in too much. "Stop trying to dig in…"

Kit easily ran to Axe. "How are you going to get out of here? You did in the sand by just standing on it."

Axe waved the comment aside, "We've got bigger problems." He pointed to the black thing in the sand. "What is that thing?" He glanced at Aro as she huffed her way to them, leaning on the wall.

"It looks like a tail…" Kit took a small step towards the slowly rising 'cylinder' in the sand.

"Alright, but what IS it?" Axe asked again.

All three fell silent as they watched a crooked heart shape tip on the tail. Aro's jaw dropped, Kit froze, and Axe gaped. "A SCORPION?!" Aro shouted.

"What the hell! We've had enough giant creatures!" Axe growled.

"If that's its tail, where's its head?" Kit asked, now walking back to the wall.

"Um, I'm not worried about its head. I'm worried about its pinchers." Aro muttered, crawling along the wall. "Come on, let's go before it finishes getting out of that sand pit…"

"Agreed." Kit and Axe answered, following her as quickly as the two could.

-FAST FORWARD- XD

"They're…" Axe moaned.

"They really did get taller…" Aro felt her shoulders drop.

Kit turned, and ran up one wall until she reached the peak of her height. She then kicked off as hard as she could across the walkway, gaining the last bit of height she could gain. She reached for the ledge over her head, but only succeeded reaching a near inch or two short of the top. With her knees at a light bend and her hands pushing her off the wall slightly, she slid down gracefully and landed in a sitting position silently. "Too high for me even…"

"Guess this means we have to go on foot…" Aro turned, shoved her hands in her pockets, and started off down the path. Axe held his hand out to Kit.

"Come on," was all he said to her. Kit took his hand and pulled her up.

"HOLY HELL OF CURSED DEMONS!" Aro's voice made them jump.

"Aro?" Axe and Kit ran over to where Aro was, then they both echoed their surprise.

"Didn't we just leave this place?!" Kit ran her hands through her hair, getting fistfuls and pulling slightly. They were back at the sandpit, but finding more of the scorpion uncovered. "This is unbelievable!"

"You know, I think that's the most you've said so far." Aro muttered, turning to run back through the path. "You two stay here I'm going to see where I come out."

Kit slowly sank to a sitting position, holding to her hair and staring at the slowly raising tail. "This place is so insane! I want to go home…" She felt the tears starting to come.

"Kit, come on, pull yourself together." Axe grabbed her arm, pulling her up. "Get up. We have to stay on our guard."

"No, no… just let me go, Mr. Axe… I give up! I want to go home…" She felt herself sliding back to her sitting position.

"What would your sister say?"

"She's gone.."

"You keep thinking like that, she really will be. Get up. NOW!" He gave her a hard pull, bringing her completely in the air with a small gasp from her. This time, she obeyed. "Get ready incase it attacks."

"… Yes sir…" She hung her head slightly, pulling her wire from it's case.

"The acid still good on that thing?"

"No. This one is a pure titanium razor-edged wire with clip tip and finger ring. Made more for disks and whip-like attacks that go through instead of painful armor killing assaults."

"Brains, grace, weapons, looks. Are you lacking an anything needed to be a pirate?"

"Yeah, courage."

Axe looked off to the side, "I know a pirate that didn't have very much courage and is a great pirate. His name is… Sogeking."

"What kind of name is Sogeking?" Kit thought.

"If you ever met or have met him, he's know as Usopp. He gets by nicely for a coward."

"Sure he does…" Kit muttered.

"AURG!" Aro's voice ran out over the pit, causing the two to look along the walls. Aro was hanging from the top edge of a block.

"How'd you get up there?"

"It rose from below me!" She whimpered, swinging her legs wildly. "Some _thing_ called me over here, and so when I came to check it out, I was suddenly like this!" She let out a loud growl that made Kit shiver slightly. "If I ever get my hands on that… that _thing's_ neck, I'm going to KILL HIM!"

"Save the ultimate anger for this fight. We can't continue until we're done here anyway." Axe got into a fighting position, fists up, watching the head of the scorpion rise in front of him and Kit. Kit swallowed, taking a step back. "Don't move yet, Kit…"

"Holy crap…" Aro muttered, trying to pull herself onto the block. "That thing is huge…" She glanced back and blinked. "Oh hell—AXE! KIT! THE PATH CLOSED! YOU'RE EXIT IS GONE!"

Axe and Kit turned around and found a wall behind them. "Ah hell…" Axe muttered, turning back to the tail. "Go! Kit, GO!" He dashed to the side while Kit turned around. The tail was coming down with lightning speed. She let out a small girlish 'eep' that could only come from a woman—and she hated that. She kicked off the sand just about a foot, landing on the head of the tail as if she just took a step. She quickly ran along the tail as the scorpion started to pull it's tail out.

"What's the plan?"

"Kill it." Axe and Aro answered together. Aro pulled herself all the way onto the block and took a small breather. "Got to figure it out… Got to figure it out… where the hell is my SB?" She looked around, franticly. "… Crap… I lost it in the sand…" She hung her head. "Just the scythe and my panther forms…" _That I don't even know if I can risk the shift…_ she looked at her hands, _It was so hard to shift back last time…_

"Foolish little girl." Aro looked up as a foot crashed into her face, sending her into the pit. She caught sight of a man in a light brown suit, slicked back red hair and cold blue eyes. His skin was pale and seemed to have a greenish tent to it. The voice, it was so familiar to her. She watched as a cold smile crossed his face before he just disappeared. With out a chance to think again, she landed in the sand, quickly disappearing from view below the shifting waves. "Eat…" The voice filled the air, "Eat so master can have one less worry…"

Kit jumped down behind the scorpion, turning around quickly to be facing it. "Where did Aro go?"

"I lost sight of her after she fell behind this pain." Axe kept to the wall, walking in a wide circle around the scorpion that seemed to be ungodly large. "This thing's pinchers could get us both in just one! Keep moving!"

Kit didn't hear him. She was staring at something silver shifting in the sand. The sun gleamed off the silver just before a sharp set of jaws was in front of her. "Sand-Sharks too?!"

---

(Just because we all love them so much…)

"Ok… Ok, so left, then right, then straight, then left, then left again, then straight, then right, and then…" Kise nodded as he spoke, facing a large oak tree. Ezerial leaned on his sword, jaw clinched tightly. "Are you sure?" He asked, looking up at the tree's high branches. Jane was freshly cleaned and in her sheath on his hip. LeStine had one hand over his eyes, guns cleaned up, oiled to perfection, and fully loaded. Guzen stood off to the side, away from them all, watching Kise talk to the tree. "Ok, I got that… Anything else? No? Ok, thank you, Mr. Tree!"

"I can't believe that we're getting directions… from a tree…" LeStine moaned.

"Well, we COULD have done this Jane's way!" Kise turned to him, hands on his hips, face scrunched up in a pout. "But you had to hurt her feelings by saying she's not real so that she stopped talking to even me!"

"… IT'S A WRENCH!" LeStine shouted, grabbing Kise by the collar, shaking him. "IT'S A GOD DAMN BLOODY FUCKING WRENCH!"

"LANGUAGE!" Kise slapped his hands away, hugging the tree tightly, "This is just a sapling…"

LeStine lunged at him again, only to have Ezerial grab his collar to hold him back. "Cap said no killing Kise before we left sense he had to stay with the ship. So, no killing the pest."

"Ok, that's just mean." Kise frowned at Ezerial. "I'm not a pest… I'm very helpful."

"… So, which way, Kise?" Guzen asked as Ezerial let LeStine go.

"To the rocky thingy over there." Kise said, pointing with a wave of his hand towards the labyrinth's entrance.

"Then lets go." Ezerial pulled his sword out of the ground, braced it on one shoulder, and started off. LeStine shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and followed him. Kise looked at Jane and nodded. In a quick run, she caught up to them.

"I know the way, I should be leading!" Kise wined. Guzen looked over the gates at a high mountain where the rock and sand maze continued up about a fourth of the way.

"… You better not be the foretold death, Aro…" He pulled out two old, wooden, beat-up dice with small cat heads for the eyes. "I don't know what I would do if you died here because of your foolish honor…" He then followed the group to the entrance.


	42. The Sand Labyrinth III

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece or Axe **

* * *

**(Warning: If information is wrong on here, I'm writing while half awake… ZZzzzz)**

* * *

**Chapter 42: The Sand Labyrinth III**

* * *

Kit put her hands up as the Sand Shark lunged at her. "NO!" She shouted.

"_Kachi Kachi no Crush_!" Axe's leg shot out from the corner of her eye, made of stone, and connected with the Sand Shark, sending it flying into the far wall. Kit slid to the ground, legs feeling too weak to hold her up. "Get up." Axe growled at her. She struggled to her feet.

"Axe, with Sand Sharks and the Scorpion, now can the two of us win?"

"By not giving up." He watched the Sand Shark struggle for a bit then slip back into the sand. "I got a plan, but I need you to focus, alright?"

"Got it." She nodded. Axe put one hand to her ear, quickly whispering it into her ear. "Why are you whispering, Mr. Axe?"

"We don't know how smart this thing is, best not to risk giving away our plan." He pushed her back slightly as the tail stabbed the ground between them. "Quickly, go!" Kit didn't need to be told twice. She jumped on the tail and ran along it until she was at the very top. "Can you do this, Kit?" He asked, watching her shake slightly.

_He's counting on you, Kit! Don't be afraid!_ A voice in her head told her. "Tell me when!" She shouted with a thumb up, but quickly held on as the tail prepared for another attack.

"Go!" Axe shouted to Kit as he sidestepped the stab of the tail. Kit jumped down on the back of the scorpion. She slipped her finger into the ring hole, and flicked the wire around one of the back legs. It easily wrapped around the base of the leg. She gave a small tug, found it tighten slightly and grinned. The tail pulled back and the pinchers launched at Axe. "Hurry up, Kit!" He pulled his fist back_, "Kachi Kachi no Bazooka_!" His arm quickly turned to stone and he punched the pincher down before it could close around him. In the sand, the pincer snapped shut, causing Axe to be shot lightly into the air. Kit took a few steps forward then did a back flip with a spin. The wire tightened around the leg, filling the air with the sound of cracking shell. There was a sudden rattling sound and the tail whipped down to Kit, point facing away from the main body.

"Oh no!" She gasped, the tail hitting her into the hard shell of the back. With a whip-like crack filling the air, the tail pulled back. The wire came loose from her hand, falling onto the back with the smallest—if any—sound.

"Kit?" Axe took a step forward. Jaws suddenly shot out of the sand, mouth wide. He jumped back, hands up for a return attack when he blinked. The Sand Shark's body lay lifeless on the ground. Two black stubs stuck out of the sand, twitching slightly. "Aro?"

Her hand shot out of the sand, scythe in hand in it's extended mode. Her other hand came out, groping the air for something to grab. She started to slowly sink again. Axe grabbed her free hand and gave her a sharp pull, bringing the gasping Aro out of her sand trap. She sat on her knees, gasping for air. "Couldn't… breathe… or find… board…" She wheezed.

He looked up at the scorpion as she was catching her breath. "Explain later." He grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and jumped out of the way as the tail came down for an attack where they were once standing. "God, you two are pathetic… What happened to the Oni I heard about after you left Drum?"

"Good question…" She said, pushing his arm away from her so he dropped her on the ground. "I think she got a little out of practice…" Shakily, she got to her feet, holding onto her scythe's staff part tightly while using it as a kind of crutch. "Besides, you be buried down there, fighting off Sand Sharks while trying to get to the surface to get air and get out while in a shocked state of some hottie pushing you off a block." Axe's only reply was a frown. "Where's Kit?"

"Out cold on the back of the scorpion."

"What ha—GAH! I'll find out later!" She ran off to one side while Axe race in the other direction as the pincher of the scorpion came at them. Aro ducked along its arm as it started to pull its pincher back. She held her scythe to the side, dragging the tip in the sand lightly. Axe kept to the wall, keeping ready to reflect any attacks that came to him. He figured Aro was in its blind spot and going for an attack. He grinned, using _Kachi Kachi no Bazooka _on both of his arms so he would be ready for the coming pinchers.

Aro jumped up onto the top of the arm, spinning the scythe to cut quickly and cleanly through the space just after the 'shoulder'. The scorpion reared back, causing Aro to tumble down its back, struggling to find somewhere to grab hold. "Kit!" She suddenly shouted, looking below her where Kit slid down to the curl at the base of the chair. She let herself slide down then stuck her scythe in the back, bringing herself to a sudden stop as she held to the head's handle. Another shriek sounded filled the air. She looked down at Kit as she slowly pulled her scythe out so she slowly slid down the back.

The tail ran into a wall, causing the small space between the tail and Kit to shrink greatly. Aro slid down faster, keeping her scythe at the ready. "Come on…" She put her other hand out to help support her so she could keep an eye on Kit as she lowered herself. That's when something sharp caught her hand and caused her to shout. She grabbed on to what cut her and looked at it quickly. _Kit's wire?_ She followed the wire to the leg and blinked. _Cutting off the legs?_ It made sense to her. She gritted her teeth and let the scythe go to its smaller mode. Quickly sheathing it, she shifted her hold on the wire and slid down quickly to Kit, tightening the wire as she went.

The scorpion stumbled to the side, causing Aro to swing towards Kit. She shot her hand out, catching Kit's collar, and pulled her into a fireman's carry. "Hold on, Kit!" she muttered, kicking off the back of the scorpion and feeling the hold of the wire suddenly go. The scorpion collapsed on the cut-legs side, pincher going wild. Sharp cracks filled the air and Aro slid down to the ground, using her feet to stop her from rolling into the wall. She rolled her head and eyes to look at Axe, watching him attack the 'shoulder' of the other pincher. The exoskeleton was cracking, giving to the punches. Aro smiled, and felt her feet slowly raising. She looked at her feet now, and blinked rapidly. The walls were raising quickly.

Aro scrambled to her knees, screaming to Axe, "We're about to hit the drain! Axe! We've got to get out of the sand! The drain is HUGE! HUGE!" She quickly rolled the wire up, shoving it in Kit's carrying case, and paused.

"Aro!"

She turned quickly, still crouching down and drew her scythe. A Sand Shark shot at her, jaws wide enough to eat both of them. She held one hand out towards the center of its mouth, scythe spinning quickly behind her. Sand picked up and the three were lost from Axe's view on the other side of the Scorpion where he just took out the pincher. He shouted to them, but was drowned out by the sudden shriek of the scorpion as it slammed against the wall, causing the blocks to shake violently. The sand started to settle, but with a red stain that made it seem unreal. Axe dashed along the wall, keeping as far from the thrashing scorpion as he could. He ducked under one of the wild swings of the tail, stumbling slightly on something in the sand. He spared a glance back, catching sight of a struggling Sand Shark. "What the hell?" He muttered as he jumped over a random leg that shot out towards him. A second one followed right behind that, causing him to tumble the last few feet to them. When he stopped, Aro was standing up right; scythe sunk deeply in the head of the Sand Shark. He blinked once and noticed blood running down her arm. "Aro?"

"I'm starting to get sick of being on the bottom of the food chain…" She pulled the scythe free and wiping the blood on her pants leg. "Get Kit for me?"

"She's given up."

"No she hasn't."

"She said so herself, Aro."

"She lied to you and herself, Axe." She put her scythe up and knelt down next to Kit. "But fine, you make sure those sharks don't get us while we try to find a way out of here, alright?" She felt her bones twitch and watched her hands grew fur. Once in her large panther form, she scooted herself under Kit, getting her in a rider-like position. "Come on." Her voice came out furry, growl-like. She ran off along the wall, moving quickly even in the sand. Axe followed, careful of the sand she was kicking up. A loud crash came from behind them as something hit the wall.

"Aro, what do we do about the drain?"

"Um…" She slowed down slightly, looking for a way out. "Just try to stay out of the ungodly large whole that is going to swallow us." She used her head to push on one wall, struggling slightly. "Can you move these?"

"Don't know but I don't think so. Too much sand for good footing." He looked at the still struggling scorpion body. "But that thing is starting to get pulled down. Will it clog the drain?"

"No. It's too large…" Aro growled, pushing again. "Come on…" wined, pushing harder. "We have to at least try…"

"… Alright." Axe put his shoulder on the wall and pushed. Both stumbled, sinking in the sand. "Like I said, too much sand." He looked at Aro as she kept pushing with her head. "Come on… there has to be another way…"

"The sand falls down into a large container where the scorpion crawled out of. The container is full of those things."

"And you know this how?"

"I nearly fell in."

"Hey! Over here!" A voice suddenly called to them. Aro looked over her shoulder and scrunched up her nose, growling softly. Axe looked as well and blinked.

"Pretty? What are you doing here?"

"Ugly said something was going on here and I came to look. Having trouble?" His gurgled as he laughed. On the far wall, Pretty stood with a small rope ladder.

"Giving a hand?" Axe asked.

"No one's lived through this particular pit, so I would hate to see the ladies be killed." He gave another of his gurgle laughs.

"Come on, Aro." Axe started along the wall towards Pretty.

"Can we trust him?"

"Do we have a choice?"

Aro hesitated, but followed. When they arrived, Aro put Kit down on the ground by letting her slide off her back gently. Then, she shifted back, feeling a pain start to form on the back of her neck. "No more wall pushing for me…" She started up the ladder. Axe picked Kit up with one hand and threw her over his shoulder. Just as quickly, he climbed up the latter.

"Quickly," Pretty beckoned, motioning with his hand. "Got to get you out of here before Ugly catches me… oh, he'll kill me if he sees this…" He hurried them along with a wave of his hands, "Go, quickly… I can hear him coming… he'll kill you, I know he will…"

"Aren't you suppose to be one of the bad guys?" Axe asked, frowning.

"Oh please…" Pretty shook his head, "I don't like fighting… just eating… Now please, hurry."

"Why are you helping us?"

"I was the one that took the other twin to my brother, but he didn't follow his promise to not hurt her, and now I feel bad, so please go!"

"That solves part of the mystery." Axe muttered, running off.

Aro looked Pretty up and down, "Thanks, even if you did try to eat me." She took off after Axe. "… OH HELL!"

Axe glanced back at her, "What?"

"I never found my board!"

"Oh well, can't go back now…"

"THIS SUCKS!" Aro shouted.

Pretty turned away from them, wringing his hands slightly. "I did as you told me, Ugly…"

Ugly's voice rang out from around him, "Good brother… you can live a day longer."


	43. The Sand Labyrinth IV

**NOTE: Sorry for the wait! I had a MAJOR brain fart! –bows- GOMENASAI!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece or Axe **

**Chapter 43: The Sand Labyrinth IV**

"How did we end up on the ground again?" Aro mused, kicking the sand.

"I couldn't keep my balance cause I'm carrying Kit, you fell because something pushed you. Again." Axe grumbled he trudged through the sand. Aro blushed slightly.

"Not my fault…" She muttered. "How long have we been walking?"

"A few hours." He looked at the sky; "In about three hours it's going to be too dark to keep walking."

"How do you know?"

"Just look, and you can tell. Plus I was making observations while we were walking yesterday."

"Jeez…" Aro sighed, "I'm getting tired…"

"It's from the sudden drain of adrenaline. Fatigue always comes after."

She paused at the end of the corridor where a lush forest started. "I don't want to go in there…"

"You're not the only one." Axe gently put Kit on the ground. "We've got to make a camp. I don't see a safe house anywhere."

"It's the second day… maybe there are only safe houses on the first day." She walked to the edge of the forest, looking inside it. Her ears perked up as she strained to hear movement. After a few seconds, she turned back to Axe; "I don't hear anything in there, so I guess we're alright to just sleep on the ground."

"First thing's first," he turned to Kit. "We've got to get her awake again."

Aro glanced back at the woods and walked over, "Any ideas?"

"Not really…"

"Just let her sleep it off." Aro sat down Indian style beside Kit. "Man… I'm starting to think this competition isn't worth all this…"

"I know what you mean." Axe sat down on the other side. "This thing is getting ridiculous." He counted off on his hand; "Mutated frogs, mutated snakes, sand sharks, giant scorpions, sand pits…" He shook his head, "This sounds like someone's science experiment."

"Yeah…" Aro hung her head, "I'm sick of this… I want to go home now…"

"You came here alone. It's your fault…" Axe leaned back, eyes closed, and shoulders relaxed. "This is pointless… what good is the challenge if even sleeping gets you killed?"

"You know… I say we find a way to by pass all this and just get it over with!" Aro jumped to her feet, hands in fists at her sides. Her eyes were filled with a beast-like rage.

"Sit down. Getting angry about it won't do anything." Axe looked around. "We should worry more about trying to find something to eat."

Aro's shoulders dropped as she plopped back down, face in a twist of emotions. She looked at Kit, "Hurry and wake up, Kit…"

"Excuse me." Aro and Axe glanced at where the voice came from. A man with short blond hair slicked back with gel, bright green eyes with yellow around the pupils, and in the basic brown get-up of a bandit with a rapier on his hip. "Would your party be too full for one more member?"

"Who are you?" Aro asked, getting to her feet.

"I'm Pierre." He made a sweeping bow that would have been perfect with a hat. "My partner didn't make it past the last sand sharks, and I'm afraid that I don't have the skills to continue on my own." He sat up now, looking at them. "I wish to get out of here alive, winner or not."

"What makes you think we're running a survival party."

Pierre blushed, looking greatly embarrassed. "I just figured that… two to a group… and you two both seem to be leaders… and…"

"I don't see anything wrong with just traveling together…" Aro muttered.

"You're right, Madam, absolutely right. I beg of you, please let me travel with you." He bowed again, but this time, he stayed down. "I beg you."

They exchanged glances. "Again, I don't see anything wrong with just traveling together." She looked at the woods, ear twitching.

"Thank you!" He stood up, smiling brightly. "I an forever in your debt, madam!"

"It's Aro," She got up and started to the woods again; "Axe, and the sleeping one is Kit."

"Madam Aro, Mr. Axe—" He stared at Kit. Suddenly, with anger, he pointed at her. "Vial being!"

Both turned to him. "Who?"

"This woman! This is the woman that attacked my comrade and myself! How dare you house her with you!"

"Wait, come again?" Axe stood up slowly, watching him.

"I didn't recognize her at first, but this is the same woman that led my ally and I astray!"

"How can that be when she's with us for nearly this whole predicament?"

"It was her!" He drew his sword, eyes never faltering from her unconscious figure. Axe stepped in his way. "Get away from her! She's—" A small moan came from behind Axe and Kit slowly sat up.

"Ah… my head…" She glanced around to gather the situation. "Mr. Axe?"

"Killer!"

"C-come again?"

"You led us astray!"

"You must have mistaken me for my sister Kat—did you see her? She looks just like me but every thing's flipped to be the opposite." She motioned to her hair.

"W-what do you mean?" He lowered his sword slightly.

"Was she cocky, over confidant…" Aro suggested, starting into the woods.

"Ms. Aro? Do you have ADD or something?" Kit asked, standing up slowly.

"No, I smell something good…"

"Something… what?" Axe glanced back at her.

"Something good—AHA!" She disappeared into the darkness. Axe turned back to Pierre, frowning at him. "I found it!"

"Found what?"

"The safe house! My suspicion was right: one shows up every night." She climbed back out, pulling thorns from her hair. "Though, it's kind of in a brier patch…" She laughed slightly.

"Good work." Axe turned to Kit, pushing her lightly toward Aro. "We better hurry and get through this. I don't want to risk any more trouble here. You can come too, Pierre, but if you draw a sword on Kit again, you might be dead in a matter of seconds." He followed Kit to Aro. "Understand?"

"Yes… sir…" He said slowly. As the two disappeared into the woods, Aro looked at him from the edge of the forest. "What?"

"You don't… smell normal."

"We've been in the woods for a few days without bathing water. You smell funny as well."

"Not nasty, but just…" She turned slightly, "funny…" She followed Axe and Kit while Pierre gave her an odd look. "COME ON, PIERRE!" Her voice resounded in the woods, followed by a laugh.

"Shut up Aro." He heard quietly from the same direction. "Give our location out to everyone!"

"We're at a safe house, you shut up."

Pierre shook his head lightly with a cold grin. "If only you knew how safe those houses really are…"


	44. The Sand Labyrinth V

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece or Axe **

**Chapter 44: The Sand Labyrinth V**

"WAH!" Aro jumped back on the bed, a cat like smile on her face. "So comfortable…" she purred as she snuggled into the blankets.

"We were lucky, Ms. Aro." Kit said while adjusting her bathrobe that looked the same as the one Aro wore. "They had a bath house here."

"True to that! The Grand Line knew I needed one." She sat up, crossing her legs and pushing the robe down to keep herself covered. "Thanks for washing our cloths after too. Once they're dry, I'm sure thing will be a lot better."

"Yes. I didn't know they were so dirty." She climbed on the bed as well, looking at the cloths that hung on a line in front of the fire place. "We were lucky this time. Two open rooms. Though,"

"What?" Aro stretched, scratching behind her ear while she did so.

"Though, I fell bad that Mr. Axe and Mr. Pierre have to share a single room..."

"Really? I thought it was funny."

---

"So… who was your partner?" Axe sat on the bed, elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. His hands were clasped together and his eyes were like needles on the strange man.

"You wouldn't know him."

"Try me."

"He's…" He turned from the fire in the fire place to look at the larger man. "Well… Pardon me if this is hard to say. He was a dear friend, you see."

"I don't care, so long as I get a name."

"Leo."

"Never heard of him. What was his bounty?"

"Very low, I'm afraid. He doesn't want to make him self too widely known."

"Didn't, you mean."

"Yes, didn't." He fell silent before looking back at the fire. His hands twitched nervously as he sat there. Every now and again, he'd pat his sword, then go back to being fidgety. Axe watched him silently and emotionlessly.

"So." He said after a bit, causing the well dressed man to jump slightly. "What's with the bad habit?"

"Bad habit?"

He motioned to his hand that was now resting on his sword. "That one."

"Oh, yes. Sorry." He put his hands on his knees, drumming them lightly while his face kept silent and still.

"Ok, why are you nervous?"

"I'm not use to having people around me that I don't know."

"What about when you first met your caption?"

"Oh, Jo was a good guy, he didn't mind my twitching much."

"I though you said his name was Leo?"

Pierre was silent for a second, "I did. Leo Jo. That was what he introduces himself as."

"Introduced."

"Right."

Both went silent for a bit. Pierre kept nodding softly to himself, eyes looking around the room in an uncomfortable manner. "You're lying, aren't you?" Axe finally asked. Pierre seemed to jump before looking at him in the eye.

"What makes you say that?"

"By the way you're acting." Pierre laughed weakly. Axe frowned and stood up slowly. "Get out."

"W-what? Aren't we traveling together?"

"Get. Out." He repeated. "You're one of the creatures in this tournament, aren't you?"

With a cold laugh, Pierre rose to his feet. "What makes you say that?" His hand went to his sword and Axe narrowed his eyes slightly. The door to their room suddenly opened.

---

"Ms. Aro? Are you ok?" Kit asked as she fluffed her pillow. Aro stood next to the wall, ear pressed against it as she strained her ears to the conversation in the other room.

"Some guys are talking about a short cut, Kit!" She whispered and shushed her. "Something about behind the safe house… I guess they've done this before! I'm getting the directions…"

"How randomly convenient..." Kit noted before she leaned against the wall. Her eyes trailed to the window that faced out back. "It's so dark out… I wonder if all the other people go to safety."

"You don't act like this with Kat around…" Aro commented before listening once more. "Ew… now they're being perverts." She went to the other wall, pressing her ear to it.

"No, Kat always lead me when it came to fights and such. She's my backbone." She looked at Aro and blinked. The Cat Girl's face was scrunched up in concentration. "What do you hear?"

"Axe and Pierre talking… there's a lot of strained silence. Come on, we're going to go check up on them." She started for the door. Kit slipped off the bed, picking up her wire container as she did so. "Keep that in your robe pocket, we might not need it."

"Better safe than sorry, I guess?"

"That's right." She opened the door and glared out into the night. Everything suddenly got brighter in her eyes and she noticed shapes moving around in the dark. "Keep on guard, something's out there."

"Alright." Kit followed her to the other room. Aro raised her hand and hesitated. "Well?" Kit pried.

"No, I don't want to know." She grabbed the door handle and through the door open. They took in the scene with wide eyes. "What's going on?" Aro finally growled.

"Nothing, Ms. Ar—"

"He's not a contender, Aro, he's one of the monsters in this cursed thing."

"I'm offended you'd think such, Mr. Axe!"

"Then why where you about to draw your sword!"

"I heard foot steps outside but didn't know whose they were."

"Axe…" Aro raised a questioning brow to him, her eyes begging him to explain.

"Ms. Aro, I'm sorry if I frightened you, we should all get some rest." He didn't let her asked her questions before he started over. "You both should be in warmer clothing than just bathrobes. Though flattering, they're not the best for a fight."

"You don't change shapes, so I don't care what you think" Aro tossed her hair back from over her shoulder. "Axe, can I speak to you? Kit, go back to the room please." Kit did as she was told and Axe all but ran to Aro. He closed the door behind him and opened his mouth. She held up her hand, stopping him from speaking. "Follow me." She turned and started to walk towards the girl's room, but kept going once arriving at the door. Axe followed. After some distance was made, she slowed to be walking beside him. "What happened?" He told her. "You think he really is one?"

"Yes."

"I see… we can't do anything about it here and now. We'll have to do something later."

"What if he tries to kill us in our sleep? I have no doubt in my mind that he'll try that."

"Then you can sleep in our room. We'll take shifts on guard."

He didn't seem to feel easy with the idea, but nodded. "Alright."

---

"He's getting too close to the truth…" Pierre paced around the room, hands behind his lower back. "If he knows about my plans, I can't do my job." He turned on his heels sharply suddenly, glaring out the dark window. "Pitiful…" he said to his reflection as he stalked over, "this is pitiful for such a strong being to be reduced to silent assassinations…" He got to the window and stared out at something invisible to all eyes. "If this is what I have to do," he said after a moment of silence, "then so be it." He drew his sword with a hiss of steel against steel. It gleamed in the firelight, casting light onto the objects around him and making the shadows dance in an oddly mincing way. "Tonight, they die. Tomorrow," he swung his blade around quickly in the air and sheathed it. "They all get bled for this…" He turned and went for the room door as small wedges of the wood smoked and fell from the wall.

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about this taking so long. I can't seem to remember how this was suppose to go… x.x Gomenasai and thanks for baring with me.)**


End file.
